Primeval oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of mature oneshots for Primeval, M rated for a reason, read at your own risk
1. A side I like to see

A side I like to see

Connor stood in front of his new full length mirror that Abby had bought him, he was wearing his smartest jeans, shoes and jacket and had one of his best scarves wrapped lazily around his shoulders, he ran his fingers over his freshly shaven chin and frowned slightly, he had come to like that goatee he had grown during his time in the cretaceous

He cracked his knuckles and his neck trying to ease some of the tension that ached his body, he looked the part but he definitely did not feel it

"Connor you ready yet?" he heard Abby call from downstairs

"Yeah" he replied, he wasn't really for tonight Abby was dragging him from the safety of the flat and into unfamiliar territory

She was taking him to a night club

Connor trudged down the stairs as if he was going to his death, Rex sensed his nerves and glided down to settled on his shoulder chattering reassuringly, Connor petted him on the head and set him down on the banisters, Rex chirped and took off to glide into the living room

Connor descended the last step and found Abby waiting at the front door, his breath caught at the sight of what she was wearing

She was wearing tight fitting jeans that hugged her hips and showed every curve of her lower body, a tiny mini skirt hung from her waist ending nearly before her legs started, her t-shirt clung to her like a second skin and ended just half way down her stomach showing part of her navel

Her hair was cut back to her old pixie style, preferring it to her longer haired look she was forced to grow in the cretaceous

Abby grinned at the look Connor gave her, it was half way between surprise and lust "you took your time"

"Yeah sorry" he tightened his scarf and pocketed his phone, wallet and keys "I'm not looking forward to this Abs" he admitted shuffling his feet

"Don't worry Con it won't be that bad" Abby reassured him with a smile "you might even find it fun"

"Doubt it" he grumbled "don't like clubs"

"I thought you've never been to one"

"I haven't, I just don't like the idea of it" he replied "music so loud no one can hear you, overpriced drinks and everyone's looking for either a shag or a fight"

"Sounds like a good night to me"

"Yeah cos guys would be buying you drinks, fighting over you and then you'd get a shag at the end of the night, someone like me just sits in the corner trying to ignore the strange looks from everyone else and trying not to get the crap kicked out of him"

"Connor" she moved forward to stroke his arm "you're doing it again"

"Doing what?"

"Being down on yourself, it can't be humanly possible to have such a low opinion of yourself" she placed both hands on his shoulders and pulled him down to rest his forehead on hers "you are far better than you make yourself out to be"

Connor sighed and shrugged "if you say so"

Abby stared into his eyes and saw a million negative emotions, Connor was always good at hiding his emotions from Abby, he only showed her his good emotions around her and kept his bad ones under lock and key, Abby had shown every emotion to Connor and he took them in his stride even her negative ones, whenever she was angry he turned himself in a human stress ball taking her blows and insults that weren't aimed at him, he allowed himself to be drenched in her tears as he held her during her sorrow and took her accusations when she was at her most jealous, which he found stupid, what other woman would want him?

There was only one negative emotion he couldn't hide and everyone knew about it, self-worthlessness, it didn't seem to matter how much Abby adored him or how great of a mate he was to the rest of the team he still saw himself as a worthless little geek who wasn't worth a second of anyone's time, explaining his habit of apologizing for every little thing

"Come on let's get this over with" he sighed stepping away from Abby and grabbing his jacket, Abby nodded and followed him out the door locking it behind her, Rex poked his head out from the living room doorway and shook it sadly, he may not be able to understand his 'parents' speech but he could feel the negativity oozing out of Connor

_"It's not right"_ he thought before taking off to glide into the kitchen

The taxi ride to the club was more than a little tense, the driver took one look at Abby and gave her the look of desire she was used to from guys then took one look at Connor and looked incredibly confused, the bastard even asked if they were related or something, Abby explained that Connor was her boyfriend and he had the gall to laugh "you're joking right?"

Connor made no attempt to defend himself instead sinking further into the car seat and staring out of the window, the driver scoffed and returned his attention to the road, Abby sat there seething, she took a glance at Connor and noticed how much he had developed over four years, he wasn't exactly meek to start with but now he looked like he could land a solid punch, all he needed was to show a little aggression and people might start showing him the respect a human deserves

When they reached the club the driver leaned back "that'll be a tenner please love"

Connor motioned for his wallet but Abby stopped him and harshly pulled a tenner from her purse, balled it up and chucked it through the hole in the thick window separating the front and the back seats, she threw the door open and stomped out, Connor followed quietly

"Hey mate! Tips are mandatory!"

Abby spun round and marched over to the taxi, leaning into the open window "here's a tip 'mate', next time you decide to think less of someone before you know them keep you're fucking mouth shut otherwise you might get your arse handed to you" taking one last second to flip the driver off she turned and marched back to Connor

The driver grumbled and let out a very audible "bitch!"

Suddenly there was a bang from the passenger window making the driver jump, looking over he saw Connor glaring through the window, his forearm pressed so hard against the glass it threatened to break, the glass fogged as Connor breathed heavily through his nose, fire burned intensely in his eyes making the driver very nervous

The suddenly the fire was gone and Connor gave him a parting warning glance before walking away leaving the driver shaken and nervous

Abby watched in near awe as Connor trudged back, he would never retaliate if someone insulted him but he would happily defend her

"Come on lets go" he murmured nudging her back into reality, Abby regained her senses and walked with him to the line, she questioned him about his small near outburst but he didn't really answer, apologizing once again for a completely natural reaction

The line for the club was long, too long for Connors liking, it was already ten o'clock and it seemed they wouldn't get inside for at least another hour, what he would have given for just a night in with Abby watching a crappy film and eating left over pizza

He leaned against the wall trying to ignore what he knew what was going to happen; most of the people in the line were giving him funny looks as if he didn't belong there

_"I don't belong here"_ he thought to himself, he couldn't feel more out of place, these people were accepted by the outside world, these people had lives

These people mattered

He rubbed his eyes forcing the tears back in, he had lied about never being to a club before, he had gone with his first girlfriend who several of the women in the line reminded him of, she had dragged him to the club just to make him watch as she pulled another man, then she shamelessly admitted that she had been shagging the guy since only a couple of days after she started dating Connor, stating that he was too pathetic for her

That sent Connor down the downward spiral of self-loathing, he didn't bother with women for a few years until he met Abby, he was in his mid-twenties and he had only had three girlfriends and only slept with one of them, fucking pathetic

"Con? You ok?"

Connor looked up to see Abby giving him a concerned look

"Yeah I'm fine Abs, just something in my eye, that's all"

She knew he was lying, she had seen the looks he was getting, a mixture of condescension, pity and even disgust, what was wrong with people these days?

"Abby? Connor?"

Connor turned his head to the voice and his expression fell further "oh bugger"

"Caroline?" Abby exclaimed as Connor's ex approached them, pushing her way through the crowd, the last time they had seen her they had left things on almost civil ground, very awkward civil ground, Caroline had given Connor her number but he doubted that he would see her again

If Rex was with them he would have shrieked with fear and darted off to god knows where but luckily he was still bound to the 'no leaving the house' rule, "how have you two been?" Caroline asked standing between Connor and Abby "with the whole…you know?"

It was obvious she meant the anomalies, it was lucky that she was sworn to secrecy over them because if she had let the secret out thanks to the global lack of memory wipers she would have had to be dealt with a different way

"We've been surviving" Connor answered simply, ignoring yet another strange stare

"How's Rex?"

"What? Since you hit him with a tennis racket and broke his neck? Yeah he's fine" Abby replied slightly bitterly, Caroline cleared her throat uneasily regretting asking

They spent the next half an hour in relative silence, occasionally Connor and Abby would said something to each other and every few minutes they would shuffle down the line, Connor sighed in relief as they finally got to the door, the doorman hold his hand out to stop them and inspected them. Abby and Caroline got approving glances whilst Connor got a suspicious look "you sure you're lost mate?"

"Nah this is where I'm going"

The doorman looked from Connor to Abby to Caroline then back again "you with them?"

"Yeah I am yeah" he had expected another strange look or an obnoxious laugh but the doorman caught him by surprise by briskly shaking his hand and patting his shoulder

"Nice one mate" he grinned "didn't think you're type would end up with two fit lasses like these two"

"Whoa! One I'm only with Abby, she's a friend" he declared pointing at Caroline "and two you could be a bit more respectful towards them"

"Alright mate, Jesus take a bloody compliment" he turned and opened the door "right you lot can go in" Abby and Caroline went in but the doorman stopped Connor "you might be lucky, you went in with one but you might leave with both"

Connor growled and went into the club; the doorman shrugged "I would have gone for it"

Connor knew he was going to hate it from the moment he stepped in, the music was so loud his ears ached and it was so crowded he could hardly move, Abby and Caroline were small and lithe so they easily pushed through the crowd but he had a harder job, whenever he tried to push through he was shoved back, it took him a whole ten minutes to get to the bar where Abby and Caroline waited

"What took you so long?" Abby asked trying to talk over the music

"Y'what?" he shouted back

"Never mind" she turned to the bar and ordered three drinks, putting a whole twenty on the counter, when the drinks arrived she handed one to Connor "drink it, you'll enjoy yourself more"

Though he couldn't hear her he could lip read a bit and he made out the words "drink it", he brought the glass to his lips and took a quick gulp, appreciating the minty taste

Thankfully after a couple of songs the music was turned down allowing them to talk, surprisingly Abby and Connor were enjoying Caroline's company, maybe she was truly sorry for attacking Rex and giving him to Leek

Every so often a man would wander over and offer to buy Abby or Caroline a drink, Abby politely declined every time whilst Caroline grew further and further inebriated, they talked and laughed for a further hour until Connor excused himself to go to the toilet

"So" Caroline started slurring slightly "let's talk about you two"

Abby looked at her suspiciously "ok"

"When did you two get together? I mean when I was with him I knew he had a thing for you so when did you start? Right after I left?"

"No, no it was a few months afterwards actually, I was still too thick-headed to love him back" she smiled slightly "then he risked his own life to save my brother's and I knew he was the one for me, he didn't even like Jack but he was willing to put his life on the line to save him because he's my family"

"What happened to Jack?"

"Creature attack" she replied plainly not wanting to go into any details, like she had one of the creatures as a pet back home

"What kind?" Caroline asked seeming quite interested

"You won't know it"

"Try me, I've been researching since we last met" she admitted with a smile "you've turned me into a right creature geek, is that right? Creature geek?"

"We don't have a special name"

"Whatever, now go on tell us what it was"

Abby sighed "we didn't really know ourselves, it wasn't from the past, we just call them 'future predators', they're basically giant flightless bats"

"Oh…cool I guess" Caroline replied before feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned to seen a muscular built man standing over her "can I help you?"

"Yeah you can actually, I quite fancy getting your number so could you help me there" the man grinned "or you could just suck me off in the alley outside if you would prefer that, I personally like the second option"

"You're blunt aren't you?" Abby scoffed

"Yeah love it helps, tarts tend to like that" he cupped Caroline's cheek "don't you?"

"Like a kick to the ovaries" she bit smacking his hand away "now piss off before you get a kick in the balls"

"Ooh feisty are we?" the man grinned sitting next to them "I like a challenge"

Abby sighed in relief when Connor returned "Alright Abs, who's your friend?"

"He's not my friend" Abby returned harshly "he's just a horny bastard who can't take the hint that we're not interested" she motioned to Caroline who was repeatedly kicking the man's hand away however many times he tried to squeeze her thigh

Connor moved to the man and took hold of his shoulder "alright mate it's obvious you're drunk so you best leave now before you get thrown out" the man looked up at him and stood up, standing an easy few inches taller than Connor

"What was that piss streak?" he asked with an obnoxious grin giving Connor a more than forceful shove, Connor stumbled but kept on his feet "you say something?"

"Yeah I said you'd better go" Connor stated sizing the man up, if it was just him Connor would have left but Abby was there and he would happily take a beating if it kept her safe

The man snorted and eyed him top to toe "bit small to be making demands aren't ya?" he shoved Connor again "look at ya you little runt, trying to look after your little girlfriend, give her one hour with me and I'll give her a decent fuck for once"

"Don't talk about Abby like that" Connor growled sizing him up again, his hands balled into fists at his sides as his eyes burned, his years of suppressed anger welling up behind the surface

"What ya gonna do? Tell ya mum? Piss off by the looks of her she needs a proper bloke shagging her" Connor took a step forward, the man returned with a heavy punch in Connors stomach winding him making him double over and wheeze

"Connor!" Abby cried standing to go to him, the man stopped her wrapping his large arms around her small body and cupped her breast "now that he's gone how 'bout we get down to business?" Abby turned to find Caroline gone

"Coward" Abby spat in her head as she struggled, the music prevented anyone from noticing anything the man did, laughing as Abby struggled against his strong hold, his hand abandoned her breast and moved to her stomach threatening to go lower, a hand gripped his shoulder "excuse me mate"

"Oh what now?" the man turned around

"HAVE IT!" Connor roared as he slugged the man hard in the jaw, a sharp loud crack rung out, the music stopped and everyone was staring at them, the man released his grip on Abby and brought his hand to his jaw, he looked at Connor with eyes filled with surprise and shock

Then his eyes rolled up into his head and he slumped to the floor, murmurs and gasps filled the crowd as Connor took deep breaths to calm himself, Abby looked at him with the same amount of surprise but with a mixture of awe and desire, fire still burned in his eyes as he helped her to her feet

Moments later Caroline returned with the doorman, the doorman looked from Connor to the unconscious man then back to Connor, Connor expected to be forcefully thrown out but again the doorman surprised him

"Nice job mate!"

"Say what now?"

"This bloke was a real problem, always coming in here harassing women, we kicked him out several times, even banned him but he always found a way back in, it was about time someone decked him" he touched the man's face "you've even broke his jaw! That'll teach him"

"Connor" Caroline gasped "your hand"

Connor looked at his hand to find his knuckles rapidly turning purple and bruised "oh shit"

"You better go get that cleaned up mate, I'll take it from here" the doorman said lugging the unconscious man onto his shoulder "toilet's over there, I'll make sure you have some privacy" Connor nodded slightly and made his way to the toilets

"Watch the door" Abby told Caroline before following Connor in

Abby entered the toilets to find them surprisingly clean, opposed to most club toilets which looked like every man had missed

She found Connor washing his injured knuckles under the cold tap, wincing as he ran his other hand over the bones, he was taking deep shaky breaths obviously trying to calm himself, Abby could tell that he still had a lot of anger in him and he was pushing it back down, she couldn't let him suppress his emotions any longer

"Connor"

Connor looked over to Abby, a guilty look shone from his eyes "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For being like that, I didn't need to get that angry"

"Yes you did!" Abby retorted

"No I didn't! I can't get angry Abby, you don't deserve to see me angry, you've done nothing to have to see me like that"

Abby moved to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her head on his back "it's about time you showed some anger, you never get angry" she turned him round to look into his eyes, the shield was back up "you don't even get upset anymore, you never cry"

"I shouldn't cry" he whispered "I shouldn't get angry around you but that bastard, something snapped" he wrapped his arms around her waist "four years Abby, four bloody years"

"What?"

"For four years I waited for you and I finally have you someone tries to take you, I couldn't allow it, I won't allow it" he squeezed her tighter "you're mine Abigail Maitland, mine and only mine"

Most women would have slapped him for trying to claim them but Abby wasn't most women, the second those possessive words escaped his mouth Abby's legs buckled, her mouth went dry and arousal pooled in her nether regions "say it again"

"You're mine" he repeated

"Again" she gasped pressing against him

"Mine, you're all mine"

Abby raised her head to kiss him when she saw tears falling down his cheeks, unfortunately he had noticed as well and removed an arm from around her to wipe them away "sorry"

"No! stop being sorry!" she nearly screamed at him "stop being sorry for every fucking thing! It's ok to get angry! Get angry for once! One punch is not going to release everything you feel" she cupped his face "you need to get angry Connor, it's not healthy the way you're living"

Connor shook his head and tried to move away "get angry" Abby commanded him gripping his shoulder preventing his escape "I can't"

"Get angry"

"Abby"

"Please"

"I can't"

"He touched me"

A small growl escaped Connors throat before he could suppress it "he touched me here" she took his hand and placed it on her breast "he touched me here" she repeated "only you get to touch me here, these belong to you" she added placing his other hand on her other breast "he tried to touch me here" she took his right hand and placed it at the apex of her thighs

The thought of some stranger touching his Abby drilled at Connor's emotional walls that held back his suppressed anger, his hands balled into fists and he gritted his teeth "let it out Connor, for me"

Connors arms braced "he touched me Connor"

A harsh cry erupted from Connors throat as he spun round and punched the mirror, sending cracks along the glass; luckily it didn't shatter and cause him damage

"Not good enough Connor, I need you to let everything out"

"I can't"

Abby wrapped her arms around his waist again, he needed to let his aggression out, god knows how much damage it was causing him keeping all that anger locked up

Seeing Connor near the edge of an outburst was strangely really turning Abby on, such raw primal emotion just under the surface begging to escape, she had just the idea on how to let it out

"Connor" she started turning him around "I need you to listen to me, I need you to take me and take me hard"

"What?"

"Look it's obvious you have trouble letting your aggression out so it's a way of letting it out that's good for both of us so I want you to fuck me, not make love to me, fuck me hard, now"

"Not here" he responded looking towards the door

"Caroline's watching it and I can't risk waiting till we get home, you'll just shut your emotions away again and I can't afford working away at you until you explode, fuck me Connor" she cupped his groin "fuck me now"

"Abs" he started cupping her cheeks to kiss her, Abby pushed him away "no! Don't hold me! Grab me! Push me against the wall or something; you need to be rough and angry with me"

Connor started to breath hard "don't hold back Connor, make me yours again"

Abby could actually see the emotional wall collapse as he suddenly pushed her against the wall with a primal growl, she cried out with need and desire as his hands clasped at her jeans and forcefully pulled them down, her hands mimicked his actions with his jeans, pulling them down to his ankles, their underwear soon followed as Connor aligned himself at her opening

"Now Connor"

Abby nearly screamed when Connor slammed into her, burying himself deep into her tight wet heat, his pace was hard and uncontrolled, Abby let out shrill breathless gasps with each hard thrust into her warmth, Connor buried his face into her neck and bit down on her shoulder blade making her squeak

"Say it again Connor"

"Mine" he growled "you're all mine, nobody touches you but me, you're mine"

Abby cried out again as Connor's thrusts grew almost painful in their intensity, she would definitely have bruises in the morning but right now she couldn't give a shit, her orgasm was seconds away and when it hit her stars exploded in her vision

Connor started to gently tug at her shirt trying to remove it "rip it" Abby growled, Connor happily obeyed tearing the shirt nearly in two with one strong pull, revealing her bare chest

"No bra? Dirty girl" he growled making Abby soak them both further

Minutes passed as Connor ravaged her, her second and third orgasm had come and gone leaving her like putty in his brutal hands, which were busy kneading her breasts with bruising force, all the while his hips pistoned against hers

Suddenly he stood completely rigid and Abby felt his release shoot into her, sending waves of sheer ecstasy through her, her back arched and she cried out for a final time, completely exhausted and nearly boneless

Glancing into his eyes she saw his anger gone, replaced by the deepest look of love and adoration

"Well, well, well so that's what I've been missing"

Connor looked back to see Caroline standing there with a devious smirk on her lips "how long have you been standing there?"

"For about a couple of minutes, who knew you could be such an animal?"

"It's not funny Caroline" Abby growled pulling Connor to her in an attempt to cover herself "you're like a bloody stalker or something"

Caroline shrugged "oh well" she then took out a pen and a bit of paper scrawling something on it before walking forward and placing it in Connors jacket pocket "my new number, just in case you'd like someone to join in sometime" she ruffled Connors hair playfully "I'm going now, see you"

When she left they both let out a sigh of both relief and embarrassment "I can't believe she was watching us" Connor grumbled as he pulled out of Abby and put his boxers and jeans back on "I don't know it was kinda hot you know, having an audience" Abby responded pulling up her panties and jeans "I'm gonna need your jacket"

"Why?" Abby pointed to her ripped shirt, Connor chuckled nervously "oh yeah" he removed the jacket and handed it to Abby who donned it and zipped it up to the top "Connor let me make this clear, the next time something upsets or angers you don't bottle it up, even though I really enjoyed this I don't want to have to fuck you in a club toilet every time you hide your emotions"

"I know Abs, I understand"

Abby smiled and kissed him "good now let's go home before someone realises what we've been doing" Connor nodded and they both swiftly exited the club, hailing down a taxi as soon as they left

When they entered the taxi they recognised the driver, it was the same one that brought them here, Abby expected some kind of sharp remark but instead the driver just looked at them then looked away "just tell me where to go and I won't say anymore ok?"

"Good" Connor growled making the driver visibly nervous

Connor laughed as the driver set off for the flat, it was good to be the one feared for once instead of being the scared one, Abby smiled warmly hugging his arm, the driver didn't even charge them for the trip, fearing the fire in Connors eyes

Thank you for reading, please leave a review


	2. Happy birthday Connor

Happy birthday Connor

Whisper groggily opened his microscopic eyes at the sound of movement around the flat, he rose his head from Abby's floor and looked out the window, the way it still was grey in his thermo vision meant only one thing

The sun wasn't up, why were his 'parents' moving? Glancing at the bed he was sure that at least 'his mother' was up and that meant there was the promise of breakfast

He hauled his skeletal form to his feet and shook himself, there was a small chirp as a small green body fell to the floor, Whisper felt almost guilty, he had forgotten that Rex was asleep on his back, he chattered apologetically before skulking out of the room and into the kitchen were Abby resided

Entering he found Abby at the counter, in his vision she glowed strangely orange-er, as if she was hotter, he moved forward and prodded her ribs to get her attention, he felt bare skin

Abby was naked, he immediately turned his head to look away, nakedness was nothing to him but growing up with humans had taught him that for them it was a private thing, especially as Abby always covered herself whenever Whisper walked in when she was getting out of the shower or getting dressed

"Oh Whisper! What are you doing up?" Abby patted the future bats head covering her chest with her other arm, Whisper raised a claw as if asking about her bareness "it's a surprise for your daddy" she replied "it's his birthday today"

Whisper tilted his head, birthday?

"Now go on, back to sleep, I need some privacy with Connor" she opened the fridge and took out a piece of meat, Whisper sat obediently as Abby held it out for him, he happily took it and darted back to Abby's room to eat, Abby tittered before leaving the kitchen to ascend the steps into Connor's room

He was asleep, not surprising as it was five in the morning, Abby had to fight to get up to give Connor his early morning treat, she wanted to perform one of her more secret fantasies with him

She was always fantasised about giving a man oral sex to wake them up, it was a bit weird but she was sure that Connor would be more than happy to wake up to Abby sucking his cock

Slowly creeping to his bed side she carefully lifted the bed sheets that covered him from the waist down, Connor being a man suffered from some men call 'morning glory', basically he always woke up with a stiffy, like all males

Some women find it annoying to wake up being poked in the back but Abby found it arousing whenever they slept in the same bed, especially if he was poking her in the cleft of her arse, she also fantasised about Connor fucking her in the arse but doubted he ever would, he was too sweet of a guy to even consider it

Leaning down she gently blew in his ear checking if he was truly asleep, Connor shivered and turned his head away, completely zonked out, Abby smiled and carefully mounted the bed hovering over him, her breasts were inches away from his chest and she had to fight the urge to rub against him, slowly inching her way down she laid an occasional kiss on his chest and abdomen making him shiver further and moan still in serene slumber

Her face inches away from his groin she took hold of the rim of his boxers, pulling them down to reveal her goal, as always at this time he was hard as a rock and standing to attention, she licked her lips then licked him from base to tip

Delicious

She had given oral sex to past boyfriends although she never really enjoyed it but with Connor she considered it a treat for both of them, he tasted a lot better than her past experiences

Unable to resist she started to lave his member with her tongue, licking every inch of it before moving to the tip them engulfing him in her mouth, sucking hard and long, Connor moaned and shifted, obviously rousing from sleep

"_Wake up Connor, I want to see your face when you cum"_

As if hearing her mental plea Connor woke up, looking down with heavy eyes to the source of pleasure "Abby?" he asked sleepily before gasping as the realisation of what was happening finally sunk in "Oh god Abby!"

"Happy birthday" she breathed before swallowing him again, stroking what she couldn't fit in with one hand and interlacing her fingers with Connors with the other

Connors free hand fisted the sheets as Abby bobbed her head along his length, letting out guttural moans adding vibrations to the sensations, she slipped her mouth off of him to lave her tongue along him again stroking him with more vigour than before

"Shit I'm gonna cum" Connor cursed clenching his free hand until his knuckles turned white

Abby placed her mouth around him against sucking long and hard bobbing her head in rapid succession until Connor let out a guttural growl, Abby felt the warm fluid flow into her mouth and happily swallowed it down, letting it pool on her tongue first to savour the taste

"Jesus fucking Christ Abs" he rasped as Abby rose up him to rest her head on his chest "that was bloody brilliant"

"I thought you would enjoy it" she replied with a smile but before they could go further Abby's phone sounded, she groaned and checked it '_Anomaly alert! Get here ASAP'_ it read making Abby groan, throwing it aside as she got up

"Work?" Connor asked sitting upright

"Yeah at the worst bloody timing" Abby grumbled as she pulled a pair of Connors boxer shorts on "I had the whole day planned out for you, a nice meal, your favourite film, several blowjobs" she grinned as Connors breath hitched at the last plan "I was supposed to be your gift today, for you to use me in any way you wanted but a fucking anomaly had to show up and ruin everything"

"Well let's hope we deal with it quickly then" Connor said getting dressed as fast as possible, Abby followed suit and swiftly exited the flat with him, Whisper raised his head to the sound of the door slamming before settling back to sleep, Sid and Nancy nestled in his spindly arms

Connor drove as fast as possible to the Anomaly site which was twenty miles away, Abby sat next to him looking quite annoyed "y'alright?" Connor asked concerned

"I was looking forward to today" she replied "this better not take long"

"Don't worry Abs it's not even seven yet, we'll have plenty of time"

"How close are we to the anomaly site?"

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes"

"Damn I was hoping I would be able to suck you off again before we got there" she grumbled as Connor dug his nails into his palm "what are you doing?"

"Checking if I was still asleep" Connor replied with a laugh "with you being upset about not being able to give me a blowjob well it seems too good to be reality"

"Don't worry" Abby placed her hand on his crotch and squeezed lightly "it is"

Connor and Abby arrived at the anomaly sight a minute later, finding Sarah, Becker and Danny already there, Sarah and Danny were checking a laptop whilst Becker was leaning on his shotgun for support, seeming to be nodding off in a very un-military like fashion

"So what do we have then? Stegosaur? Sabre tooth? A Raptor maybe?" Connor asked waiting to be handed his tranquilizer gun

Danny looked at him and teeth dried "you're not going to like this"

"Why? What is it?" Danny turned to look into the field; Connor looked as well, no anomaly "False alarm?"

"Yeah sorry mate"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" Abby growled as she scoped the empty field "we were dragged out here for nothing"

"Yeah sorry about that, look why don't you two head off back home and enjoy the rest of the day, Lester's given Connor the day off and we persuaded him to include you to Abby so you've got the day free" Danny reached into his pocket "oh and this is from us" he handed Connor a hundred pound note "happy b-day"

"Ooh cheers" Connor happily took the note as Abby took hold of his jacket and pulled him back towards the car

"Yes good we're going now" Abby stated bluntly dragging Connor along "bye guys!" he called out as he was pushed unceremoniously into the vehicle

Danny sighed as the car sped off, he turned back to help Sarah "are you sure that was a good decision?" she asked "we could use the extra manpower"

"Nah we'll be fine" he replied "anyway they deserve a day off, Connors been pulling double shifts for the past two weeks and I doubt his birthday would be worth spending without Abby"

A crashing sound came from the trees a short distance away, between the branches was the shimmering portal, hidden from Abby and Connors sight, more crashing was heard as a Short faced bear forced its way through the trees

Danny retrieved an elephant gun from the jeep and loaded it with tranquilizer darts "wake up soldier boy" he said hitting Becker on the shoulder, the soldier groaned and shook himself awake

"Don't call me that, I've just got Connor to stop calling me that"

The ancient bear snorted and made its way towards them "let's get this over with" Danny said aiming his rifle at the now charging beast

"That was a bit rude back there" Connor pointed out as he drove back to the town

"I know" Abby sighed "I just wanted to get today started; it's your birthday you shouldn't be working"

"Well I'm not am I?" Connor grinned "Lester actually grew a heart and gave us the day off"

"Yeah I can't believe it" Abby started to get twitchy

"What's up?"

"I just want to get started; I can't wait to have your cock in my mouth again" she whispered as seductively as she could, Connor groaned and his boxers got tighter, Abby smiled at the effect she had on him and proceeded to rub his groin "how about I suck your cock now?"

"You'd better not, you know what I'm like when I cum, I don't want to crash"

Abby sat back and huffed "fine" she pressed down on Connors leg that controlled the accelerator "drive faster" she urged licking her top lip seductively, Connor shuddered and floored it the rest of the way home

As soon as Connor parked the car Abby was dragging him out of the vehicle and into the house, when the door shut she attacked him with her mouth starting at his lips before descending to his throat, she nipped and bit at his skin as he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, it wasn't even eight yet so none of their pets will be awake

When he reached his bed Connor set Abby down on it but before he could lean down to kiss her Abby started to undo his belt and jeans "god you're insatiable"

"Shut up" she retorted doing away with his belt and pulling his jeans down revealing his bulge filled boxer shorts, glancing up at him with lust filled eyes she quickly peeled the cloth barrier down and gripped his hard cock

Connor shuddered and stumbled slightly trying to keep his balance as Abby stroked him softly, she leaned forward and licked to tip cleaning it off the bead of pre-cum, she gave it a few more licks before swallowing him entirely

Connor nearly cried out as Abby took him entirely in her throat; if she kept this up he wouldn't last long, unfortunately he didn't as after just three minutes of being deep throated his exploded down her throat, Abby swallowed noisily emphasising each gulp, continuing to suck on him until he softened

When she was finished Abby released him with a pop and pulled him down to the bed to kiss him lazily, Connor yawned slightly and gazed at her lovingly with heavy eye lids

"Tired love?"

"Nah I'm fine"

"Connor we were up at five it's ok if you're tired"

"Fine then I'm tired"

"Well" she shifted him up the bed "get some shut eye and when you wake up we can continue"

"Mmm hmm" he replied sleepily, thanks to being post orgasm he soon nodded off allowing Abby to move onto the next step of her plans "just need to make a phone call"

Connor woke up around midday, the sunlight that shone through the window was now dimmed as the curtains had been closed, he hauled himself up and staggered out of his room and down his stairs

"Alright guys?" he greeted out loud expecting for his pets to come greet him but nothing happened "guys?"

"They're not here" he heard Abby call from the kitchen, looking around he found all the curtains and blinds closed bathing the flat in a dim light

"Where are they?" he asked entering the kitchen, he stopped dead when he found Abby sitting on the counter waiting for him, completely naked

"Lester's" she replied, smirked slightly at the sight of Connors surprised face, his mouth opened and closed several times, no matter how many times he saw her naked she always found a way to surprise him

"W-why?" he stuttered

"I didn't want us to be interrupted, he owed me a favour after I let him keep the Mammoth or 'Manfred' as he likes to call him, I intend on spending the whole day making you cum in as many different ways as possible"

(At Lester's)

"Right ground rules" Lester said to Rex, Sid, Nancy and Whisper as they sat in front of him in his living room "you" pointing to Rex "stay grounded, you two" pointing to Sid and Nancy "don't chewing anything and you" pointing at Whisper "just stay the hell away from me, understand?"

They looked at each other then looked back at him "good" he left the room

_"You gonna listen to him?"_ Sid asked Rex and Nancy

_"Phhff no"_ Rex scoffed immediately taking flight and darting out of the room

_"Like hell I am"_ Nancy replied "now where are his slippers?" she scuttled off

_"What about you?"_ the Diictodon asked the future bat

_"I gonna go piss on his bed"_ he admitted bluntly before skulking out the room

_"This is gonna be funny"_

(The flat)

"See something you like?" Abby asked opening her legs giving Connor the perfect view of her womanhood as Connor nodded dumbly "today I am your gift, for the rest of today I will be bare and you can have me whenever you want, where ever you want, however you want" Abby beckoned him closer and pulled him into an open mouthed kiss, her tongue ravishing his as she yanked his boxers down again and pulled him forward until the head of his member was poking her entrance

"I'm yours Connor" she gasped as he teased her "use me"

Connor growled with arousal and gripped her hips hard, thrusting in as far as he could go, Abby threw her head back and screamed in intense pleasure, Connor hung one of her legs over his shoulder to surge in deeper making her cry out again "fuck me Connor!"

He pulled out until just his head was inside then ploughed back in, repeating the action with growing vigour, Abby laid back giving Connor a good view of her breasts as they bounced with each of Connors thrusts

Connor always knew where to hit when they had sex and Abby as always came hard and fast, falling almost limp on the counter covered in perspiration

Connor pulled her closer smashing his pelvis to hers, he angled himself so his pubic hair stimulated her clitoris making her keen with pleasure, he leaned forward and captured her lips in a fiery kiss, surging forward to cum hard straight into her womb, Abby moaned as his warm fluid entered her sending blissful waves throughout her entire body

The rest of the day went pretty much the same, they made love in every room, using the time Connor needed to recharge for other activities, Abby cooked him his favourite meal whilst he fingered her, he talked to his family over the phone whilst Abby lap danced nearly giving the game away to his poor mother, he got to watch his favourite film whilst she sucked him off and even when they showered to clean themselves of perspiration they were at it, steaming the room further

Later when the sun finally went down the young couple collapsed on Abby's bed, somewhere they could rarely fool around as it was Whispers favourite room

"Best…birthday…ever" Connor gasped as he held Abby close

"Think you can go for one more round?"

"God you're insatiable, we've done it ten times already at least" he chuckled "but I think I can go again"

Abby kissed him deeply and rolled them over so she was straddling him, she rose up to position him before sinking back down, she was aching after their day of love making but it added to her pleasure, Connor groaned and rolled his head back as her tight inner walls squeezed him again

Placing her hands on his chest for support Abby began to rock against him, Connor held onto her hips to support her further as she began to bounce, gasping with her as they connected each time

Abby orgasmed first as always, nearly collapsing as Connor moved his hands to her breasts to hold her up and add to her enjoyment as his teased her pebbled nipples with his calloused thumbs

Minutes later Connor released with a deep growl, causing Abby to orgasm again throwing her head back and keening shrilly

"Best…birthday…ever" Connor repeated as he scooped up the exhausted Abby and curled them both up into a ball

"Glad you enjoyed it" she simpered snuggling against his broad chest

"And to think your birthday is in a couple of months" he added with a sensual smirk in his voice

"I can't wait" Abby replied kissing his bicep, Connor chuckled and slipped into dreamland with Abby, dreaming of his intentions of making Abby's birthday even more enjoyable than his was

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	3. Happy birthday Abby

Happy birthday Abby

Abby slowly awoke to a gentle breeze on her skin and the soft song of the birds outside, sighing contently she stretched slowly rising up from the pillows, the window was open slightly letting the cool morning air in and the curtains were opened just enough so the right amount of morning sunshine was let in

Sitting up she moved her hair away from her face, every morning she awoke to her long bangs covering her face making her consider cutting her hair back to her old pixie style again but those thoughts are normally pushed aside when Connor runs his fingers through her hair, an action she found immensely soothing, brushing her hair out of her eyes she noticed that Connor was nowhere to be seen which was strange as she was normally to first to wake up in the morning

Sid and Nancy were still sleeping snuggled up to her making her smile softly at the sight of them snuffling and squirming in their sleep; she slowly stroked the backs of their heads gently waking them, the Diictodon twins yawned and sneezed cutely upon waking before looking up at their adoptive mother with the same wide adoring eyes they always had for her, Abby couldn't resist picking Sid up giggling as he nuzzled her nose

After a few minutes of pampering her pets Abby finally noticed the fresh rose next to her on the bedside table, Abby wasn't a big fan of flowers as women were stereotyped to be and a bouquet would have been way too much so the single rose was a far more romantic gesture, picking up the flower she twiddled it between her fingers, the thorns having been carefully removed in another loving gesture, she inhaled the soft sweet scent of the rose smiling softly as she finally remembered what the gesture was for

Today she was twenty six years of age, she had grown accustomed to ignoring her birthday growing up as none of her family truly gave a damn about it or her really in general, her mother seeing her as just a drain on money she could use for alcohol whilst her brother saw her as someone to scrounge off of, it was only when Connor had first moved in with her that she started celebrating the day of her birth, the first birthday she had after Connor moved in he had brought her breakfast in bed to her great surprise

At first she was flattered by the action but quickly grew suspicious of Connors intentions, nobody had even done anything for her out of the kindness of their heart, she had honestly expected some kind of perverted request from him at some point during the day as 'payment' but as the hours rolled passed Connor proved himself to be nothing but a gentlemen, by the end of the day though she had cracked confronting him on his actions stating she 'knew what he wanted' and that he should just come out and say it, the hurt and offended look he gave her nearly broke her heart

After a quick and uncomfortable apology the incident was quickly forgiven and forgotten, Connor never mentioned her accusation again while Abby couldn't get it out of her mind, he had treated her with more care and respect than all the men in her life combined and she had labelled him as just another pervert who only wanted one thing from her, she swore to herself to never think of Connor in the same way again which opened her up to new thoughts about him, she was all too aware of his attraction to her but he was completely oblivious to her growing attraction to him

Since then Abby began to enjoy her birthdays, especially since Connor would spend them tending to her every whim and need and since this was her first birthday as his lover outside the Cretaceous she was able to plan what she wanted him to do for her today without fear of being eaten, unless they get called into work that is

Setting the rose down Abby heard the familiar chirps and small wing beats of Rex as he glided into the room landing gracefully on Connors pillow, the lizard chirped happily at Abby wagging his tail like a puppy would, smiling at the lizard Abby noticed a small note attached to a piece of string wrapped around his neck, she tickled Rex under his chin to coax him to raise his head enough for her to untie the note unfurling it as Rex moved to settle on her lap

Happy birthday Abs

I'm hoping you've actually got this note because I've actually tried this three times before this one but Rex kept bloody eating them, the little bastard

Abby couldn't help but laugh at that part especially when she noticed the nibble marks on the edges of the note where Rex could get at

God I'm digressing already, why am I in charge of stuff again? Before I start babbling in note form I just wanted to say that since today is your special day I will be at your constant beck and command, actually when am I not? Anyway all you have to do is call for me and I'll be there for you, whilst you read this I'm in the living room awaiting your first desire

Connor xxx

Setting the note down Abby couldn't help but smile broadly, it was true that she normally had Connor under her thumb but today she had an excuse for it, deftly licking her lips she set Sid and Nancy on the floor sending them scurrying out of the room "Connor!" she called out to be immediately greeted with the sound of approaching footsteps

Moments later Connor appeared in the doorway, smiling warmly at him leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed "morning love" he greeted as Abby rolled her eyes over his body, he was wearing an old loose shirt that hung off his lean body and those red skinny jeans that Abby loved, mainly because any form of arousal from Connor stuck out like a lit beacon in them plus his ass looked great in them "what is your first desire?" straight to the point just as Abby liked it

Nibbling her lip seductively Abby beckoned him closer with a wagging finger, obliging instantly Connor stepped into the room approaching the bed, Abby reached out taking hold of his shirt pulling him down to kiss him hard and deep, growling into her mouth Connor sank down to his knees so that Abby could have better access to his mouth, Abby moaned against his lips sliding her tongue passed them to run it along his teeth making him shudder

Abby broke the kiss for breath gently stroking Connors hair "I think I know what I want first" she smiled mischievously licking his lips

"And what might that be love?" Connor asked, his voice husky already sending a shiver down Abby's spine

Wordlessly Abby pushed down on Connors head and shoulder kicking the covers away revealing her now very damp knickers, Connor quickly got the message moving her hands away so he could descend down her body on his own accord, kissing along her flat stomach making her sigh and arch her back

Her sighs soon became screams and pants as Connor removed her panties with his teeth and went to work on her, Rex had thankfully left the room when he had entered, experience had taught him to be wary of what was coming "oh fuck Connor!" Abby cried burying her finger in his hair as his tongue delved deep into her "right there, right there!"

Connor growled against Abby's pussy making her back arch again, her knuckles turning white as she clenched the mattress cover with tight fists, her legs were hung over his shoulders were her heels dug deep into his back, her head thrown back hard into the pillows as she shut her eyes so tight it nearly hurt "more, more!" there were no 'pleases' or begging from her today, today was her birthday and she had the right to demand whatever she wanted

Connors rough fingers moved to caress her inner thighs and massage her sensitive clit as her body began to shake, her pussy wept with arousal covering her thighs and Connors tongue as he feasted on her with more hunger, his unshaven jaw stimulated her thighs as he grazed his teeth along her pussy lips making her keen sharply, her heart pounded as sweat poured from her brow, her stomach clenched and her core fluttered and it was only a matter of time before…

"I'm cumming!" Abby cried bucking her hips wildly keeping Connors face pressed between her legs, Connor kept his tongue inside her feeling her core pulse and spasm letting her release pool into his mouth relishing her sweet nectar

When her legs finally relaxed Connor pulled away placing a kiss on Abby's clit before moving up to kiss her deeply, Abby moaned against his lips loving the taste of herself on his tongue, she gripped at his hair deepening the kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist grinding her mound against the bulge in his now straining jeans "I trust that was to your liking" Connor chuckled as Abby kissed along his jaw

"Mmmmm god yes" she sighed back grinding harder "I think I know what I want next now" she purred reaching down to clasp his belt buckle

At that moment their phones went off "fuckin' typical" Connor groaned picking up his phone checking the message "work of course, Princess is acting up and according to this everyone is too terrified to go near her"

"So they want the lizard girl to come save them" Abby sighed in exasperation sitting up and pulling on a new pair of knickers from the bedside drawer "it's a good thing we're decades from retirement or they'd all be screwed"

"Looks like it love" Connor sighed in agreement standing back as Abby grudgingly got dressed

The arrived at work half an hour later entering to find Princess stalking around the main enclosure facility taking snaps at any security member who tried to approach her with a snare stick, one got close to the Dracorex's head but she swiftly bit onto the stick pulling it out of the security members hand tossing it away "oh for the love of god" Abby sighed marching passed the security straight towards Princess "what's the matter with you then girl?"

Princess seemed to instantly calm down when Abby approached her having gotten used to the women who was brave enough to feed her daily, the dinosaur lowered her head allowing Abby to pet her as she inspected her, the Dracorex carried no visible wounds that could have been troubling her and when Abby opened her mouth there were no signs of her being fed the wrong things "there doesn't seem to be anything wrong here" Abby peered into the back of Princess's mouth to fully inspect it as the security team watched in awe and fright waiting for the moment the Dracorex would snap her jaws shut on Abby's arm or something

Stepping back Abby inspected the rest of Princess's body eventually coming to the Dracorex's clenched hands "hang on, what's this?" there was a small gold chain hanging from Princess's 'fist' and when Abby looked closer Princess reached out and opened her hand, from her claw a small necklace hung on a golden chain with a small serpent shaped pendant on the end

Abby looked up at the dinosaur who seemed to have a glint in her eye, for a creature with a reportedly small brain size Princess was surprisingly bright able to follow simple to even a few complex instructions, with her other clenched hand Princess nudged Abby's hand as if encouraging her to open it, doing so the Dracorex dropped a folded up piece of paper into her handlers hand whilst dropping the necklace into the other, seemingly happy to have completed her assigned tasks Princess walked off back to her enclosure without another noise

Watching the dinosaur walk passed the dumbfounded security Abby raised her hand to take in the necklaces beauty, the serpent symbolised her love of reptiles perfectly and when she put it on it hung gracefully from her neck like it was supposed to hang there, inspecting it for a moment longer Abby then turned her attention to the paper unfolding it

Dear Abby

I hope you like the necklace, it was a full three months savings down the pan so Princess better not have eaten it, she's been getting a lot more docile lately but not entirely complacent so if there are any bite marks on it I swear I'll get it repaired

If you are reading this note please meet me in my office where I should now be waiting eagerly

Connor xxx

Abby turned to find Connor seemingly long gone; the git had planned all this! Unable to stop herself from smiling Abby pocketed the note immediately making her way to Connors office, on the way she was stopped by Becker and Jess who wished her a happy birthday, promising her a night out for it to which she smiled appreciatively thanking them before heading off again, Lester passed her on the way giving her a small nod and a muttered greeting to which Abby decided it was the best she was going to get from him

When she reached his office Abby didn't bother knocking just letting herself in, the moment she shut the door she found herself against the wall next to it with Connors gloved hand covering her mouth, her panties soaked instantly as pure excitement coursed through her, she loved this scenario, to be just roughly pushed around and taken and it seemed Connor was finally indulging in her fantasy of him completely dominating her, the dark look of lust in Connors eyes added to her arousal making her weak at the knees "I want you to stay quiet for this love" he rasped in a arousing husky voice "one wrong noise and this will stop, do you understand?"

Nearly cumming on the spot from his command Abby nodded against his hand starting to rub her thighs together, with a firm hand Connor forced them apart and in one movement pushed his hand down her pants and panties, Abby's body jerked hard as his calloused hands grazed her clit hard making her bite into the gloves material, her eyes clenched tight as his fingers gently caressed her labia making her heels come off the floor with each hard stroke against her clit

His stubbled jaw rubbed against her soft cheek as he growled in her ear making her squeak ever so quietly against his hand, the squeak turned into a high desperate moan that she struggled to supress when he slipped two fingers into her, Connor grinned broadly when he felt her core start to clench around his digits already, he always knew exactly where to touch, just how hard to push it, just how rough she loved it

Abby began to shake wildly as her stomach began to coil painfully tight, she was going to scream, she banged her fists against the wall trying her best to stay quiet fearing that Connor would stand by his threat and stop if she made too much noise, sweat poured down her face and her thighs were completely soaked with her arousal, she just couldn't take it much longer

Connor breathed into her ear making her whimper and shake harder "when I say cum, you will cum, do you understand?" he growled to which she nodded her head frantically clutching at his shirt, her eyes begging for release "that's a good birthday girl" he chuckled rubbing his thumb around her aching clit "wait…wait…wait…now Abby, cum now!"

His command set her off instantly, her body went completely limp causing him to have to hold her up, her inner walls clenching hard around his fingers holding them tight as she rode out her intense orgasm "that's it Abby, good girl, cum for me" each grating word sent an aftershock of pleasure through her until she could barely stand up straight

Connor released her mouth to take hold of his desk chair sliding his hand out of her pants to sit her down "how did you like that little surprise love?" he asked sounding much sweeter than moments before, she could only moan in response still bucking her hips to the small orgasms that continued to wash through her, thankfully she was wearing dark pants otherwise she would have had to change "glad you liked it" Connor chuckled rubbing her stomach gently "I need to get back to work, you just rest here for a while, it's your turn to feed the creatures today remember" Abby nodded sleepily in response making Connor chuckle again "you get some rest love, you need it after that"

Shortly after he left Abby fell into a contented nap in his chair awaking three hours later feeling completely refreshed and invigorated, thankfully she didn't have much work to be done apart from the general creature duties

Heading off down to the enclosures she decided the feed the Mammoth first, throwing apples and grasses into its massive enclosure making it rumble happily, its large trunk sound slunk out of its enclosure wrapping around Abby in a warm 'hug' before slinking away back, Abby smiled warmly at the action before moving onto Whispers enclosure which was situated right next to the Mammoth's enclosure

When she reached the enclosure Whisper ran straight into the flexi glass wall of his enclosure having heard his 'mother' approaching "hello there, how's my boy today?" Abby fawned over him as the Future Predator pressed his hands to the glass nuzzling his face against it, Abby giggled at the sight reaching for the bucket of chicken that had been left there for her, like with Princess the security held a high level of fear for Whisper "are you hungry?" she held up a chicken leg which Whisper was instantly drawn to, he then opened the food slot in the glass wall reaching his hand through to take it "such a smart boy" Abby praised him placing the meat in his hand which he quickly retracted tucking into the chicken frenziedly

As she watched him eat Abby faintly heard a small chiming noise from inside his enclosure, Whisper, hearing it too, quickly devoured the rest of the meet before moving to the noise digging the straw away from his bedding then grasping something that was hidden, darting back to Abby he opened the food slot sliding his hand through again opening it

Inside his grasp was a small box with a little speaker attached to it, obviously so Whisper could make out an object so small in his enclosure "for me?" Abby took it handing Whisper another chicken leg, as the Future Predator retreated to eat she opened the box finding another note and under it a pair of crystal earrings "oh my" she gasped as she inspected the jewels, the carefully closed the box pocketing it before opening the note

Dear Abby

Now this one was much easier to arrange, my boy will do anything for me

And a turkey leg

Anyway I hope you like your next gift, I'm sorry I couldn't afford diamonds so I got the next prettiest thing so that must be worth something

I'm afraid you'll have to wait till we get home for your final surprise but I swear it will be worth it

Connor xxx

Abby smiled again at the notes promise, she was a little disappointed she would have to wait another five hours for her next surprise but Connor never let her down when it came to surprises, pocketing the note she resumed feeding Whisper with a giddy smile, today was easily amounting to be her best birthday yet

The hours slowly trudged by with ease one passing Abby became more anxious and excited, Becker and the others occasionally gave her weird looks wondering if she had been slipped something having never seen her this jittery ever, Connor in turn gave her knowing promising smiles every so often making her stomach flutter and her heels come off the floor for a split second

When leaving time finally arrived Connor near bowled her off her feet to carry her to the car as she shrieked and giggled, the drive home was full of sexual tension as she all but sat on his lap nuzzling his shoulder, when they finally reached their flat Connor carried her out of the car and through the door whispering in her ear "go to the balcony and wait for me, keep your hands on the railings at all times and face away from the door"

Abby whimpered nodding her obedience as Connor set her back on her feet, Abby automatically scurried off to the balcony making Connor chuckle as he went to feed the pets before joining her

Standing on the balcony as told Abby shook with excitement, for months she had tried to get Connor to take a more commanding role during foreplay and sex and it seemed to have paid off perfectly, she began to rub her thighs together when she heard the screen door sliding open and closed making sure to keep facing away as instructed "good girl Abs" he praised her placing his hands on her hips making her shake harder

Smirking wickedly he hooked his fingers into the hem line of both her pants and panties and pulled them down to her ankles in one strong pull, Abby nearly shrieked as the cool air hit her now bare pussy and ass trying to cross her legs to cover herself not moving her hands from the railing "what are you doing?" she asked through clenched teeth, her face was flaring up from embarrassment but her thighs began to get very moist

"Haven't you always wanted it this way?" Connor asked rhetorically pushing a hand between her legs forcing them open cupping her cunt "see? You're soaking already"

Abby whimpered as her knees began to shake "C-Connor" her hands clenched the railing harder as she heard the tell-tale noise of his fly opening, moments later she felt the broad head of his cock press against her pussy from behind making her squeak "oh god yes" her embarrassment quickly disappeared as did her concern of being seen, she wanted people to see her, see Connor fucking her, owning her

"Spread your legs wider love, good girl" Connor breathed in her ear "now relax" he bade her as he gently pushed into her

Abby jolted stamping her feet for a second as the filling sensation washed through her "oh fuck, fuck!" she gasped as every inch of his cock pushed into her until her arse pressed against the curvature of his groin "Connor…fuck me" she panted rolling her hips gripping the rail so hard her knuckles went white

Connor grinned against her neck taking slow but powerful thrusts into her making her gasp with every penetration, one of his hands snaked its way under her top and bra to caress one of her breasts whilst the other held her hip securely gradually increasing his pace

The wind picked up carrying Abby's moans and pants away for someone else to hear and enjoy, Connor hoped they were as music to their ears as they were to his, her pussy clenched hard around his cock holding him lovingly inside of her, where he belonged as she had told him on many occasions, Abby let her head roll back as Connor pinched and twisted her nipple adding just the right amount of pain to the pleasure, her juices ran down her legs and stained the front of Connors jeans but neither cared, they only cared about how hot they were getting and just how fucking loud Abby was getting, she wanted the entire neighbourhood to hear how good of a fucking she was getting "harder, fuck me harder!" she begged leaning back to brush her lips against his jaw

Connor obliged starting to fully ram into her making her feet come off the floor with every powerful thrust, her body only staying in place by his hold and her grip of the railing "so close, gonna cum" she keened as her third orgasm that day signalled itself, Connor moved his hand from her hip to her clit to coax her steadily into orgasm and it wasn't long until his ministrations worked

She screamed into the sky as her body seized up, her cunt strangling his cock soaking his groin whilst he in turn emptied into her holding her tight to him, it was only when the last of her energy left her that she finally let go of the railing letting her arms fall limp to her sides panting as Connor held her up

Leaving her pants and panties on the balcony Connor carried her inside to the bedroom laying her gently down on the bed "so love, how was your birthday this year?" he smiled cheekily kissing her cheek

Abby lazily turned her head to face him kissing his lips "best….birthday…ever"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	4. In the forest of Dean

In the forest of Dean

"A-Abby we can't d-do this here" Connor stuttered as Abby laced his throat and jaw with wet heated kisses, he tried to squirm away but she held him solidly against the tree she had pushed him to when she first assaulted him with feverish kisses and touches

"Shhh" she hushed him pressing her lips repeatedly against his throat and the underside of his jaw, her hands ghosted their way along all they could reach of his body, Connor shuddered as Abby pressed her chest to him and ground against him

"Abby" Connors voice broke as Abby's right hand trailed down his body and cupped his groin stroking his cock into arousal through the fabric of his jeans "someone c-could see us" he panted trying to keep calm as he glanced around the wooded area

He should have suspected something when Abby dragged him back to the forest of Dean, it had been a good four years since they had last been because of the Gorgonopsid incident and he should have doubted further that she wanted to return just for nostalgia purposes, another shudder broke through him as Abby wrapped her leg around his waist allowing her to grind against him harder, a moan fluttered from her lips as she felt his growing erection rub against her clothed pussy making her grind faster

Connor's hands suddenly gripped her hips ceasing her grinding "Abby are you listening?" he panted "someone could see us!"

"So?" she responded batting his hands away and swiftly grabbing his crotch again rubbing her hot little palm against his now aching bulge "don't you find that exciting?" she whispered huskily in his ear licking the lobe

Connor shivered as Abby resumed rubbing against him, he began to stutter a response as she turned around and began to grind her arse against his now very pronounced hard on and he had to fight the urge to grab her hips and dry hump against her perfect little arse until he came in his pants, she reached behind to wrap her hands around his neck as she rubbed against him vigorously

Unfortunately for her Connor knew her game, she was trying to get him past the point of no return to which he would forget everything he knew about modesty and social conduct and fuck her into the dirt, he retook hold of her hips and spun her around "Abby sto-" he started only to be cut off when Abby glued her mouth to his and forced her tongue inside

Connor grunted against her lips as she kissed him with bruising force all the while slowly undoing his fly, he didn't notice the action until she slipped her warm hand through the hole and cupped him through his boxers

"Abby" he groaned as she bit and pulled on his lower lip whilst stroking his clothed length

Abby bit down making him yelp before pulling back "Connor stop being such a bloody prude and fuck me" she hissed hurriedly beginning to undo his belt and jeans when he grabbed her wrists, she glared up at him to find him looking apprehensive to the very least, lust was definitely there in his eyes but there was also an almost equal amount of fear

"Do you really want to do this outside?"

"Yes obviously!" she bit back "you didn't have a problem with it when we were stuck in the past"

"Abby it was the cretaceous, everywhere was outside back then, even our den could have been classed as outside" he retorted "someone could see us here"

"So what if someone sees us? The worst that could happen if we get seen is that whoever sees us will hide behind a tree and have a wank or even watch and wank! Big danger there!" she added sarcastically "come on Con" she continued in a calmer tone "don't you find the idea even the slightest bit arousing? You used to let me suck your big beautiful cock all the time when we were stranded"

"Only because A: nobody could see us because we were in the cretaceous and B: you kept bloody insisting! I didn't know women actually enjoyed giving oral before I met you"

"You never even had sex before you met me"

"Don't rub it in!"

Abby whined and pressed up against him more gently this time "please Con, for me" she pouted with quite impressive doe eyes "come on, you said it was here when you first fell in love with me, I just want to make up all the lost time I was being too stubborn to get my priorities right" she knew that would get him

"Why can't you be satisfied with normal sex?" he sighed sarcastically, he knew full well that Abby wasn't a normal girl when it came to bedroom activities, it was only last week that she had offered to let him take her up the arse, he would have taken her up on her offer if his supposedly conquered self-consciousness hadn't rendered him a gibbering fool and ruined the mood

"You know normal sex is boring" Abby smiled "wouldn't you rather have me on my hands and knees screaming your name as you pound me into oblivion or me just laying there completely silent for half a minute before you fall asleep?"

"First one, easy" Connor grinned back

"Good choice" Abby purred tracing her hands along Connors torso and stomach "so please stop being so self-conscious and get that gloriously yummy cock of yours out, if anyone happens to wander this far into the forest they'll just find a very handsome man fucking his girlfriend's brains out too far out the public's view for it to be remotely illegal" she added hoping to quell any fears and reservations Connor had about the idea

Connor looked down at her looking back up at him with pleading doe eyes, he glanced around the area she had dragged him to, it was at least two hundred yards away from were they parked and the trees were clustered closely together around the clearing they had stopped at, he looked back down to find her playing with the buckle of his belt and nibbling at her bottom lip to which he finally sighed in defeat

"I really have to learn to start saying no to you" he smiled jokingly

"As if you could" Abby smirked deftly undoing the rest of his belt and splaying his jeans open, she slide her hand in once again to massage his aching bulge before dropping to her knees, locking eyes with him she slowly pulled down the brim of his boxers freeing his length

Connor hissed as the cool early March air made contact with his heated skin "aw is your cock cold?" Abby cooed breathing hot breath onto his shaft making it twitch in anticipation "don't worry, I'll warm it for you" she purred wrapping her warm hand around him stroking lightly along his length, Connor shuddered and let his head fall back against the tree as Abby ran her tongue along the underside of his cock breathing warm air as she went

Abby rested back on her heels taking only the head of his cock into her mouth using her hands to undo her jacket shrugging it off before motioning to remove her shirt, Connor suddenly grabbed her and pulled her to her feet "no, leave it on" Abby crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow "just less to put back on if we do get caught, I know you're not fully repulsed by the idea but coppers do come in here and I really don't want this by any way ending up back to Danny"

Abby huffed and rolled her eyes, after more than year on his own in the cretaceous the last thing Danny needed was to hear of their sexual escapades "fine but we're still taking our pants off" she stated dropping to her knees again to pull Connors jeans and boxers down to his ankles, Connor gasped as the frigid air assaulted his bare legs and groin, Abby smiled at the sight and soothing ran her palms up and down his thighs and shins smoothing down the goosebumps

Connor shuddered as Abby returned to giving his dick a good tongue bath and wrapped his hands into her hair, he remembered the day when Abby decided to keep her long hair instead of cutting it back to her original pixie style, when he asked why she hadn't changed it despite complaining back in the cretaceous that it got in the way of her eyes she simply smiled and replied "it's something for you to pull during"

He being himself was stupid enough to ask "during what?" most women would have just scoffed, called him an idiot and walked away but Abby instead just smirked, licked her top lip seductively and pushed him onto the bed falling to her knees as she went, it didn't take Connor long to decipher her answer and he was a hair puller ever since

Abby moaned around his shaft as he pulled at her platinum locks the sharp twinge arousing her further, she doubled her efforts propelling her mouth up and down his cock whilst he guided her head "you have no idea how sexy you look on your knees" Connor panted making her hum in appreciation

Abby moved her hands from his thighs to the ground to support herself whilst she gave full control to Connor sucking with earnest as he began to thrust into her hungry mouth, she adored it whenever the rare occasion he treat her rough

Connors breathing became low and shallow as his climax neared and Abby quickly took a quick glance around to check if his grunts and gasps had drawn attention to them, finding them still safely alone she succumbed to the feeling of his warm length against her tongue and moaned at the taste, the vibrations brought Connor to his finish unwittingly forcing his cock as far as it would go into Abby's mouth as he came in long spurts

After swallowing each delicious drop Abby slowly pulled her mouth from his cock and coughed lightly, Connors softly wrapped her fingers around her throat massaging it gently "sorry 'bout that" he panted "lost control a bit there"

Shaking her head Abby took hold of his hand and brought his fingers to her mouth to suck on each finger lustfully, the sensation of her tongue swirling around each digit made Connors cock twitch back into life "don't be" she whispered huskily sucking long on his trigger finger "I loved it" she added sultrily pulling down his fingerless glove to lave her tongue along his palm

Feeling that Abby was falling into a loop when she moved her ministrations from his palm to his thumb he quickly tugged her to her feet and pulled her into a bruising kiss, Abby responded immediately raking her fingers through his hair knocking his hat to the ground, uncaring of this Connor shamelessly slid his hands into the back of her pants to find that, of course, she was going commando

Abby moaned into his mouth as Connor cupped and squeezed her soft pert arse cheeks, her small but supple behind was a feature that Abby had most pride in of her body, she could leave men gawking with a slight sway of it and have Connor rock hard in milliseconds merely by sitting on his lap and shifting in a certain way

She pulled away with a sharp gasp as Connor spread her cheeks and dug his nails into her soft flesh, she looked up at him with hazy eyes and he instantly knew what she wanted "another day love" he murmured softly "can't have you screaming out here" Abby pouted and reached down to stroke his reviving cock in an attempt to persuade him but he was insistent that they wait until they were safe back in their home "don't worry love" he whispered huskily "I'd never leave you wanting"

With that Connor slid his hands from Abby's pants making her whine from the loss of sensation, her disappointment vanished instantly when she felt him pull down her pants, she shuddered when she felt the cold air on her legs but ignored it as the chill caused her clit to swell and pebble, the feeling of Connors rough fingertips and the texture of his gloves along her legs was enough to make her keen and grip onto his shoulders to retain her balance

Connor chuckled at the action and placed a soothing kiss on her clit making her arch towards him, with her pants securely around her ankles Connor raised himself up and wrapped his arms around Abby bringing her into another kiss, Abby keened again as the base of Connors re-hardened cock pressing against her clit the feeling making her bite down on his bottom lip, Connor growled at the action and moved his hand from her back to bring it down hard on her left arse cheek

Abby broke the kiss with a slight yelp and Connor smirked in satisfaction when he saw her pupils dilate to at least twice their original size "y'like that don't you?" he growled lustfully cupping her now slightly stinging arse cheek, Abby nodded with earnest earning her another hard spank, she moaned with desire as her legs buckled forcing her to lean on him for support as he delivered hit after delicious hit on her supple arse and with each hard spank another moan of desire and want escaped Abby's lips

When he finally stopped Abby nearly protested "turn around" he commanded to which she immediately obeyed twirling around to press her back to his front "bend forward" another order came from behind her and she was more than happy to obey, her eyes rolled back when she felt his hard cock brush against her soaking folds teasing her before slipping away to rub against her aching clit

Connor loved to do this, to torture her to the very brink of her orgasm then back away leaving her on the very brink so she would climax merely on entry, she never knew that he could bring her so close to climax by merely spanking her, she made a mental note to inform Connor of some 'naughty little girl' fantasies when they got home

His cock travelled again from her clit brushing past her folds again to rest between her now rosy arse cheeks, gripping her beautiful behind Connor began to steadily dry hump against her loving the little moans escaping her "I love your arse" he grunted huskily as he shamelessly thrust at her "I may have to give in to your earlier demand"

"Please Connor" Abby gasped her arousal skyrocketing "please, anything, I need something"

He would have teased her further but his cock was throbbing to the point of pain and was practically screaming to be buried deep in Abby's tight pussy, sliding against the cleft of her arse as slowly as possible he pulled back and plunged in as deep as physically possible "YES!" Abby screamed as she felt him bump the very rim of her cervix setting off her inevitable orgasm

Connor clamped his hand over her mouth to muffle any further exclamations "I need to you be quiet love, can you do that?" he questioned breathing directly into her ear making her quiver right into the depths of her burning cunt

Abby nodded against his palm and he cautiously took his hand away to replace it on her hip, he took a slow deep thrust into her moist opening and Abby had to bite her lip to suppress the pleasured cry, confident that she could stay quiet Connor began to pound into her gripping her arse for support

Abby bit down on her bottom lip to the point of bleeding trying to keep herself from screaming her lungs out, the pleasure was near too much to handle and she struggled to find somewhere to hold onto for balance, her hands alternating from her thighs, knees and she even considered just hugging herself, Connor took pity on her releasing her squeezable behind to grab her arms and hold them back pounding into her with more force

"Yes Connor! Fuck me! More! Faster! Harder!" Abby sobbed as she lost herself in an earth shattering orgasm, she loved Connor for his sweet disposition and heart of gold but she loved it almost more when he dominated her sexually using her almost like some fuck toy

Connor slammed into her a final time before cumming deep into her hungry womb, marking her once again as his, Connors knees buckled and he slumped to the dirt with Abby as gently as possible, he began to pull out but Abby mumbled in disapproval and pulled him back in not wanting to feel empty just yet

Connor chuckled wrapping his arms possessively around her "Con?" he heard her mumble as his eyelids drooped, the sky was steadily darkening and it became increasingly doubtful that they would get caught now

"Yes love?"

"I wanna sleep now, when we wake up I want you again and this time I want to be naked"

Connor grinned into her hair, all his past sense of modesty and self-consciousness had long faded and the idea of making love to Abby in the most natural way possible was such a major turn on his cock nearly came back to life

"Sure thing love" he replied "but I'm keeping me shirt on, those scratches you gave me last night haven't faded yet" the last thing he heard before he dropped off was Abby smirking and snuggling to him

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	5. Mine

Mine

Throughout Connors life he had had the habit of falling asleep in one place and waking up in another

As a child it was accounted to falling asleep in maybe the living room or the garden and getting carried to his bedroom, when he was a teenager he was diagnosed as a sleepwalker, his episodes most likely brought on by the stress of being bullied throughout his school life and being a social outcast

The sleepwalking episodes died down when he started to attend University but he had the random odd spell when he had a bad day

When he became an adult and it happened all he could think of to explain it was that he dropped off on the settee and Abby had woken him and helped him to his room with him being too groggy to realise what was going on or to remember when he awoke later

This time was different though, he hadn't gone anywhere since he collapsed on his bed exhausted after a hard day at the Arc only seemingly trekked to Abby's room but things had happened since he had shut his heavy eyes, for one he fell asleep whilst still in his jeans but he had woken up only clad in his boxers and secondly he definitely could not handcuff himself to the bed in his sleep!

He struggled against the holdings trying not to hyperventilate, it was one of his worst nightmares to be restrained and the mere thought of it brought on a near claustrophobic reaction, the last time he was tied up like this in some way was in secondary school where he was bound to a football post on the P.E. field and the school football team took turned booting footballs at him, he went home covered in bruises and with a nearly fractured rib when one jock thought it would be funny to throw a cricket ball at him

As he pulled at the cuffs he wondered how whoever did this did this without waking him up, he wasn't a light sleeper but he would notice someone taking his jeans and socks off and latching his wrists to the bed frame

For second he considered calling Sid and Nancy, their sharp beaks had made plenty a mess of their table and chair legs and for a fleeting moment he thought they would be able to chew through the metal chain but then it dawned on him that it was a stupid idea and that he was panicking too much

He was about to even consider calling Rex for some stupid reason when the door slowly opened, Connor prayed that it wasn't some intruder being that he had no way to defend himself, the door fully opened to reveal a petite woman with platinum hair

"Abby?"

Abby said nothing as she sauntered into the room with a wickedly naughty smile on her lips, as she approached Connor noticed that she was wearing one of his old hoodies, one that he hadn't worn since he was a teenager until he had broken it out and worn it but a few hours before, the large piece of clothing hung off Abby's small body fully enveloping her arms and hands and reaching half way down her thighs

Abby stopped a couple of inches away from the bed her eyes never parting from his, still without saying a word she gently takes hold of the hoodies collar and inhaled its scent, Connor had worn it whilst trying to round up a small flock of Archaeopteryx back through an anomaly in a super market, the ancient birds may have been flightless but they were tough buggers to catch and keep in one place and Connor had worked up quite a sweat by the end of it

Connor watched her in quiet confusion, slightly weirded out by her seemingly dreamy expression at the scent of his clothing, for a second he wondered if she was high or something

"Do you know why you are here Connor?"

He was taken back by her sudden question, her expression was only half serious but the serious half was a look she had whenever he had done something, like whenever he put empty milk bottles back in the fridge or when he'd sneak Sid and Nancy some sugar leaves in with their food, yes they were cute and funny when they were hyper but they make one hell of a mess

"Um did I sleepwalk here?" he answered unsure about the situation

"No actually I moved you here, I mean like this" she motioned towards the handcuffs

"I…I don't know" Connor stammered

"Then it seems I'll have to tell you"

She slowly mounted the bed and crept up until she was hovering over him, Connors breathed became heavier as she gently settled herself down on his waist, her hands smoothed their way down his cheeks as she bent forward to kiss his jaw line "Abby? What's going on?"

"Hush now, all in good time" she shushed him nibbling at his ear lobe, Connor sighed as his body began to relax to her touch, it was a major relief that it was just Abby being seductive and that it wasn't that someone had broken in and did this, the last thing Connor wanted was to be tied up by what seemed to be a kinky burglar

He gasped as Abby sunk her teeth in the flesh of his neck, the bite wasn't too painful the sting adding to the mood, Abby made a low noise against his skin, it sounded like a growl, it sounded lustful and…..possessive?

"Mine" she hissed as she lapped at the teeth marks that now decorated his skin

"Eh?"

"Mine" she repeated sinking her teeth into the opposite side of his neck then flicking her tongue over the little marks in his flesh, Abby then sat up straight and slowly grinded against Connors groin, Connor groaned as he arousal and erection grew

Abby ran her hands from Connors shoulders down the front of his body eliciting goosebumps along his skin until they met the bottom of the hoodie, with a seemingly 'not with the world' smile she slowly raised it up and over her head and let it fall to the floor after taking another deep inhale of its scent, underneath she was bare chested and was wearing a pair of Connors boxer shorts

As Connor took him the scene before or really on him he was particularly unnerved her Abby's strangely dreamy expression, he couldn't help but ask "Abby are you drunk or something?"

"Nope" she replied simply running her hands along his toned chest, silently appreciating all the physical pros that came with working at the Arc

"What is all this then?"

Abby's expression turned serious so fast it almost scared Connor "just getting my point across"

"What point?"

"That you, Connor Temple" she cupped his face and leaned forward until their lips were millimetres apart "belong to me"

"Say what? Abby what the hell's going on? Are you sure you're not drunk or something?"

Abby huffed and sat up straight with her arms crossed "you don't remember do you?"

Remember? Was it Abby's birthday? No that's still a couple of months away, Anniversary? Nah that was last month, Connor scoured his vast mental database trying to find anything special about this particular day, finding nothing he sighed and decided to bite the bullet "ok I'll risk the slap, remember what?"

"You really are dense aren't you?"

Connor looked up at her even more confused, Abby sighed "remember earlier? The Archaeopteryx? That tart you 'saved' from a 'particularly vicious one'?"

"Oh that silly bint?" Connor felt some relief when it finally clicked in his thick skull "what about her?"

"Apart from the fact that she was flirting like hell with you?"

"Was she?"

"Connor she was practically flashing you" Abby growled at the memory, all of the Archaeopteryx had been rounded up and herded back through the anomaly save for one that had kept evading capture, the harmless ancestor bird had fluttered off down one of the aisles and 'cornered' a young woman about Abby's age who was terrified of it even though the bird seemed to have paid no attention to her being more interested in the scattered food items that its flock had knocked over

Connor had appeared after giving chase after the Archaeopteryx, scooped it up and made a lame excuse calling it a parrot with mange before traipsing back to the others with the woman in tow, hailing Connor a hero and endlessly complementing him as he carried the harmless bird back without it putting up much of a struggle

"Was she? I found her voice really annoying so I just tuned her out"

"You answered her questions just fine"

"I went on default settings, you know yes, no, maybe, why she didn't ask anything wrong did she whilst I wasn't paying attention?"

"Yes she did" Abby leaned forward until her face was inches from his "you're just lucky you answered correctly" Connor raised a brow in confusion making Abby titter at his confusion "she asked if you were single, you answered no" Connor sighed in relief, normally when he wasn't paying attention he buggered something up "she asked if we were serious, you answered yes" she pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss "and to top it all off when she asked if you wanted her number 'just in case', you completely blanked her and walked away"

Connor laughed heartily at the last bit, he did remember finding the woman's voice too much and pretending that he didn't hear her and walking away "so I've done nothing wrong then?"

Abby sat up and shifted getting herself comfortable on his lap "nope"

"So what's all this then?"

"As I said earlier I'm just making my point" she replied "even though you rejected that girl you could have just as easily have done the opposite, I'm just making sure that never happens" she leaned forward and cupped his face "you're mine Connor, never forget that"

Before Connor could reply she silenced him with a passionate kiss, her tongue prising open his heated mouth to caress his, their tongues clashed for a few seconds before Abby pulled away, Connor nearly whined with disappointment

"Your mouth and lips are mine" she breathed huskily "you only use them on me, on my mouth, my breasts and my pussy, only mine"

Her hot little mouth made its way down Connors jaw and neck leaving heated kisses in their wake, she travelled down and across his toned chest and along his right arm until she reached his bound hand, she laced her tongue along his rough palm, calloused by his time in the Arc, Connor shuddered and reached up to take one of her nipples into his mouth

Abby sighed at his action and licked up to his calloused fingers, taking the trigger finger into her mouth and sucked on it leisurely making Connor groaned against her breast "your hands are mine Connor" she growled nipping at the tip of the digit before moving to repeat on his left hand "they only touch me"

Next she moved back down to his chest lacing it with hot wet kisses "your chest is mine, only I get to rest against it" she breathed emphasising her point by resting her head against his toned pecs, inhaling his manly scent

Connor began to struggle against the handcuffs seemingly desperate to touch her back, Abby decided to take pity on him and started to move lower laving her tongue along his front, Connor shuddered again and choked out when her tongue met the rim of his boxers, Abby tittered at the way he reacted and teasingly licked the head of his cock through the fabric

Connor nearly flew off of the bed as his hips pitched upwards towards Abby's face, Abby smirked proud of herself that she could elicit these kinds of reactions from him, whilst looking up at him through her lashes she gently took hold of the rim of his boxers and all the while watching his face pulled them down to reveal his rock hard manhood

"Your cock is mine" she breathed wrapping her small hand around his girth, Connor gasped as he felt her soft fingers ran along his length and her thumb circled along his sensitive tip "only I get to touch it" she growled giving the underside where the head met the shaft a small lick "only I get to lick it" she took the head into her mouth and sucked on it hard "get to suck on it" then finally she laved her tongue along the entire length of it base to tip "and only I get to taste it, understand?"

"Yes" Connor hissed painfully, the metal of the cuffs digging into his wrists whilst his body writhed from her ministrations

"Good" Abby grinned before deciding to put Connor out of his misery, she slowly took his cock into her mouth pursing her lips to make sure that they massaged every inch that passed them, Connor cried out as his hips pitched again causing his cock to hit the back of Abby's throat

Abby pulled away and cleared her throat "eager are we?" she teased him running her tongue in steady circles around the tip of his shaft, Connors breath quickened as little shocks of pleasure travelled from his groin throughout the rest of his body

Making sure that he was watching she took hold of his cock with one hand whilst letting the other on travel down her body until they reached the boxers she had taken from Connors drawers, with his eyes glued to her she slowly and as seductively as possible pulled them down her legs and kicked them off

Connors heart hammered as his eyes ran along her smooth legs up unto the apex of her firm thighs, he licked his lips as he caught sight of the small trimmed patch of hair just above her sweet pussy, he yearned to taste her like she had done him and now hated the infernal handcuffs even more

Happy with his attention Abby took him to her mouth again sucking the first half of his length whilst stroking the rest with her right hand, her left yet again travelled down her body until it arrived between her legs, her fingers slowly ran along her now wet folds making her moan against his cock making him groan in turn

Her sucking pace increased when a finger slipped into her slick opening shortly followed by a second, she continued to moan against his cock as she sucked on him whilst she fingered herself, looking up through her lashes she found Connor literally fighting to keep his eyes from jamming shut, seeming desperate to watch and worship her with his eyes

Despite the night being about her claim over Connor Abby couldn't help herself but to worship his cock, when she had first met him with his shy and unsure demeanour she would have never have guessed what he was packing in his pants, since their relationship had started he had given her more orgasms than every other guy she had been with combined and that was just with his impressive manhood, plus it tasted a lot better than any of the other partners she had given fellatio to so even though he would never ask she would never turn him down if he wanted a blowjob

Her sucking pace increased as she slowly brought herself to orgasm, her fingers were never the same since she had Connors cock pounding into her, she removed her right hand to allow herself to deep throat him, her lips kissing his pubic bone with each inward suck

She let out a muffled scream as her orgasm finally hit, the sheer vibrations of her pleasured cry set off Connors climax, he let out a strangled moan as his seed flooded her mouth which Abby greedily swallowed before lapping the remainder off of his shaft

She rose herself back up his body licking her lips like the cat that got the cream before sucking her own juices from her fingers making sure Connor was watching, she gave him her best 'dirty girl' look as she licked and sucked her orgasm from her digits

"Abby please" Connor nearly wheezed pulling at the restraints yet again "take these off"

Abby shushed him as she sat herself back on his lap "all in good time" she slowly slid her wet entrance along his semi hard length soon enticing it to full attention, "mine" she hissed as she slid her entrance along his length again until the tip was just nestled within her, without breaking eye contact with him she sunk down until he was fully seated inside of her

Connor writhed against his restraints whilst Abby slowly rocked against him, her unrestrained moans and gasps and her tediously slow pace driving him into a mad frenzy, he beseeched her over and over to release him but each time she shushed him with a lustful kiss, he yearned to touch and hold her like he did whenever they made love, the uncontrollable urge to caress her pert breasts, grip her slender waist and hold her flush to his body was too much to handle

Abby leaned forward sinking her teeth into the nape of his neck yet again growling that one possessive word "mine" against his skin, seemingly taking pity on his frustration or being tired of the slow pace herself she straightened herself and gripped both of his shoulders for purchase before setting a much quicker pace, practically bouncing on his cock as his name fell from her lips in a panting mantra

Her hands soon abandoned his shoulders, her left taking its place on his chest for balance whilst her right moved up to cup and fondle her breast, obviously missing Connors touch as he missed touching her, she heard the chain of the cuffs strain against Connors strength and part of her prayed that it would break

It did

With a sharp snap the chain finally broke and within the same second Connor shot up and threw his arms around Abby, part of Abby was mentally cursing herself for just using flimsy play cuffs she bought off the internet instead of bugging Danny for some real ones but she was mainly relieved to have his arms around her again

Connor rolled them over so that he was pinning her to the mattress as he pounded into her sending her over the edge "yes! Harder!" Abby cried out wrapping herself around him as her body trembled in the throes of her orgasm, Connor grunted as her inner walls clamped and rippled along his cock setting off his second climax, Connor thrust erratically into Abby as he emptied into her before slumping nearly dead on top of her

They laid there speechless after exchanging a whispered "I love you" for what seemed like hours just holding each other whilst they got there energy back, after seemingly forever Abby shifted from under Connor motioning to get off of the bed with the intention of getting a shower

As she neared the edge of the bed she was roughly pulled back and positioned on all fours "Connor what are you…?" her question was cut off when he forcefully shoved himself back into her burning pussy and growled a growl more primal than a hungry Smilodon straight into her ear as he draped his body over her entwining his hands with hers

"Mine"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	6. Frostbitten

Frostbitten

Connors teeth chattered loudly as he stepped out of the 4x4, his EMD shaking in his hands as the biting cold easily cut through his several layers of clothing, it was easily ten degrees below zero and the moment his feet touched the ground they disappeared under several inches of near packed solid snow

It seemed only fitting that the creature they were searching for had come from the ice age, there had been several reports of an enormous Elk dubbed by the public as 'Emperor the third' as it apparently easily dwarfed the last two largest Stags in Britain and as soon as the sightings were made public hunting bounty's were placed for the beasts antlers, pictures of the Elk's massive hoof prints had been relayed to the ARC, it didn't take long for Connor to deduce from the hoof prints size and scale and that of the creatures supposedly natural habitat that it was a Megaloceros, the giant Elk of the Pleistocene era

He looked around the field that the vehicle had parked in to find it relatively barren apart from a small wooded area a couple of hundred yards away, he made a quick mental note that there was the most likely for the Megaloceros to be residing, Abby climbed out of the 4x4 a couple of minutes after him wrapped up completely in jumpers and body warmers, after living in her central heated flat for several years left her with a deep intolerance to the cold, she almost looked adorable with the body warmers covering her neck and mouth, her face only visible from the nose up and her hair covered by a thick woolly hat

Becker and Jess followed straight afterwards, Jess was wrapped up to the same extent as Abby whilst Becker was barely wearing more than his normal soldier attire aside from only a thicker jacket and a beanie hat, Jess was armed like Connor and Abby with an EMD whilst Becker was sporting his usual assault rifle, Becker had mentioned on the drive that he had gone deer hunting in the past and if the Megaloceros had the same anatomy he knew exactly where to shoot if it charged earning Abby's instant disapproval

"So where will this thing be?" Becker asked running his hand over the barrel of his rifle, if it got too cold it could jam or misfire

"Should be over there around those tree's, according to the anomaly detector it's anomaly is in that area as well" Connor replied now physically shaking, his breath fogged up with every word adding to the frigid mist that covered the area "we'll get there quicker if we use the car"

"Won't the car engine scare it away?" Abby pointed out "it's best we walk there, hopefully we'll catch it by surprise and be able to tranquilize it before it runs or worse"

Connor gave Abby an almost hurt look before relenting "yeah I guess you're right" his whole suggestion of the car was solely to be warm on the way there, his jeans felt like they were freezing to his legs becoming stiff as cardboard when he forced his legs to move, each step felt heavy and every time his feet sank into the frozen grass and snow a pang of pain shot up his leg, it had to be the first time that he had ever hoped for his feet to go numb

A small comfort came from when Abby cuddled up to him for warmth hooking arms with him; they had intended to spend the freezing morning snuggled up in bed with the central heating on full and their own naked bodies for warmth but their phones just had to go off alerting them to a new anomaly

Becker tried his best not to shiver as the skin on his knuckles began to crack, he knew wearing gloves would hinder his ability to pull the trigger but right now he was regretting not wearing any, Jess was shivering like crazy behind them cursing herself for not protesting hard enough when Lester sent her on with the others

With every trudging step the tree line grew steadily closer, when they were a mere twenty or so yards away a thunderous braying sound rang out sending the four of them on alert, Becker immediately raised his assault rifle aiming into the trees as the braying sounded again this closer and louder, the trees began to crash out of the way as the massive Elk pushed its way out and the groups hearts sank at the size of it

The Elk stood an easy fourteen feet tall and was the width of a car, the size of its antlers looked like they could support a fully grown man in each one and the way it snorted and pawed the ground whilst facing in their direction didn't make them feel any better, this was a Megaloceros all right and it wasn't at all happy

"It seems to be in great distress" Connor said trying to stay calm at the Megaloceros lowered its head threateningly; he reached into his second holster to replace his EMD with a tranquilizer pistol "it's most likely scared and very jumpy so no sudden movements" he advised as the Elk snorted and brayed again slamming a hoof to the ground

Following Connors advice they slowly edged closer and closer to the Megaloceros, the Elk watching them closely shaking its head in what seemed to be pain, Jess noticed the creature's actions and the fact that it seemed to be frothing at the mouth "what's wrong with it? Is it sick?"

"I don't think its body can tolerate the foliage here, plant life has changed quite a bit in a few million years, it could have poisoned itself" Connor replied keeping his tranquilizer gun aimed at the Elk's neck, a shimmering from the trees caught his eyes "I think I can see the anomaly, straight through the trees, this may be easier than we thought"

Becker nodded at Connors information mentally planning a way of getting the creature through the anomaly; he wished that he could just fire a few rounds in its general direction and scare it through the portal but there was a chance that he could accidently shoot the beast dead and have to endure a week of Abby's bitching

Another loud more threatening bellow erupted from the Megaloceros, its temper had reached its limits and the humans approaching no matter how many warnings it gave didn't help, its head was agony and its legs were beginning to shake, its eyes went from human to human trying to determine with one was the best to charge, the smaller females seemed the better option hoping that if it didn't hit that it would scare them off

The Elk stomped its hoof again and lunged forward several feet "it's going to charge Temple!" Becker exclaimed aiming his rifle at the beast's chest where its heart should be "what's your advice on that?

"Don't shoot it! Ok it will only charge if we run, if we stand our ground it should just walk away, right Abby?" Connor said slightly panicked, he wasn't sure that logic was entirely true but he certainly hoped it was

Abby looked just as panicked as him, it applied to some herd animals but she had no idea if it would work for something this large, she gave Connor a slight nod showing that she thought that as well before jumping when the Megaloceros lunged forward another few feet now standing just around twenty metres away

The Elk lowered its head snorting and pawing the ground, there was no mistaking it now, it was going to charge

Seeing there was no other option Connor made a quick action plan in his head "I've got an idea, all I need you guys to do is not move, ok?" the others slowly nodded "ok"

Suddenly to their surprise and shock Connor fired a tranquilizer dart into the Megaloceros's leg then ran full pelt towards the trees "Connor!" Abby and Jess shrieked as the creature took after him in a rage, the sedative did little to it only giving it a minor limp

"Temple you bloody idiot!" Becker roared firing several rounds at the creature, a dead animal was better than a dead friend, most of the bullets missed the beast only one sinking into the Elks hide barely fazing it

Connor ran as fast as his legs could carry him fighting through the crippling cold that froze his lungs with each exhausted breath, he could hear Abby and Jess screaming behind him and Becker firing more rounds, both sounds drowned out by the Megaloceros's bellows and thundering hooves as it drew ever nearer to him, it was barely a foot away when he reached the trees and luckily he ran through two thick very close together ones causing the creature to crash into them hindering its charge, he glanced back to see the Elk slamming its head against the trees steadily knocking them down, Connor took off again towards the anomaly seeing it flicker and wain, if he didn't get the creature through in the next couple of minutes they would have to kill it

Hearing the trees fall and the thundering hooves again Connor raced towards the anomaly, his plan was to duck down or jump out of the way at the last second sending the creature through, what he didn't expect was the ground to give way several feet from the anomaly submerging him in the freezing water of the snow covered frozen pond, the Megaloceros failed to stop in time cockling over the broken ice hurtling through the anomaly just as it closed

Excruciating cold wracked Connors body as he felt himself sink into the dark pond, he tried to move his arms and legs to swim back up but they felt like they were paralyzed, his body began to go into shock as his lungs burnt for air causing him to inhale the frigid water, he thought this was the end as everything started to go black when a pair of hands plunged into the water grabbing his collar and hauling him out of the freezing water

"Connor you stupid bastard!" Becker growled as he dragged Connor out of the pond "what the hell were you thinking?"

Connor tried to reply but his chattering teeth and frozen tongue failed to produce words, his eyes focused and unfocused getting used to the light, Becker heaved him up wrapping his arm around his shoulders before trudging off towards the car "tell us the next time you have a suicide plan" Becker grumbled holding Connors freezing body to him "I may just indulge you and put a damn bullet in your head, save us the bloody heart attack"

Becker dragged Connor out of the treeline where Abby and Jess waited; Jess's face was wracked with worry whilst Abby's showed the same amount of worry, maybe even more but there was also anger "you bloody idiot!" she almost shrieked, it was a good thing his face was numb otherwise the slap she gave him would have had Connor floored "were you trying to get yourself killed?"

"You can kick the shit out of him later; right now we need to get him out of the cold before he freezes to death" Becker said dragging Connor towards the car, Jess opened the door allowing Becker to bundle him into the back seat before getting into the driver's seat

Abby immediately followed suit climbing into the back seat slamming the door shut whilst Jess got into the front passenger's seat, she then started to pull Connors sodden clothes off ordering Becker to turn the heating onto full blast, she stripped Connor down to his pants before cuddling up to him "t-thought you w-were cross with me love" Connor stuttered with his teeth chattering

"Shut up" Abby hissed coldly "I am cross with you so you're not allowed to talk for the rest of the car journey, I'm only huddling up to you because body warmth is best for you, in fact Jess get back here and warm his other side"

Connor clammed up obeying her order as Jess got out of the front and got into the back cuddling up to the other side of him, he could have sworn he saw Becker grip the steering wheel tighter when Jess huddled up to his back but he brushed it off, he sat feeling very self-conscious on the long silent drive back to their flat, Becker suggested taking him to the ARC to get him medically checked but Abby turned the idea down stating that all he would need is a scolding hot shower when he got home, Connor took a cautious glance towards Abby every so often to find her still rigid with anger towards his near suicidal actions, despite this her hand slowly rubbed his chest showing that she was still at the same level concerned for him

They arrived outside the flat around an hour later and Connor was quickly bundled out of the car and into the flat before anyone could see him or his feet froze, Connor sighed with relief as he stepped into the central heated flat, his skin no longer hurt from the cold but he was still shivering like crazy, before he could fully enjoy the heat Abby began to hustle him towards the bathroom "hot shower, now!"

"Alright mum" Connor responded sarcastically earning him a slap around the head

"Don't answer back, get in there now!" Abby reprimanded him shoving him into the bathroom with one hand whilst holding his sodden clothes with the other

When Connor was securely in the bathroom Abby headed to the kitchen dumping the soggy clothes on the counter, Rex glided down and landed on the counter gently sniffing at the clothing chirping quietly "it's ok Rex, Connor just did something really stupid" Abby said softly running a finger down Rex's back gently, her small smile turned into a pained grimace at the memory of the Megaloceros charging Connor, the moment he had ran it felt like her heart stopped, she wanted to raise her EMD and fire in the hopes of slowing the creature down but she couldn't move, when he had disappeared into the trees her fear grew and when she heard the ice crack she naturally feared the worst

Her thought were cut off when she heard the shower turn on and Connor make an extremely undignified noise "what happened?" she called out "did you fall over?"

"The hot tap's bloody cold!" Connor shouted back

Abby internally cursed at his words, they only had around half an hour of hot water a day in the flat and they had spent it all that morning with their joint showers when they spent a lot longer than normal in it, she had always dreamed of shower sex and now she was cursing it, Connor came trudging out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist blue lipped and shivering covered head to toe in freezing water

"Oh god" Abby gasped quickly dashing to him and whipping the towel from his hips, before he could say anything she began to frantically dry him down rubbing the towel roughly over his head, down his chest and abdomen and limbs, when she had scraped down his back she started to usher him towards the bedroom "get in bed and wrapped up, it's the best we can do for now"

Connor sighed as once again he couldn't get a word in edgewise deciding just to go with Abby's instructions, bed sounded extremely tempting right now especially when Abby had just bought a fresh set of extra thick winter sheets, his freezing skin goosebumped at the thought of a nice warm bed

Shutting the bedroom door behind Connor Abby headed back into the kitchen, a cup of hot coco would warm him up just right, she put the kettle on noticing Connors wet clothes again, whenever Connor endangered himself dealing with a creature she always blocked the memories out constantly telling herself that he's safe now but the memory of the prehistoric Elk baring down on him refused to go away, this had to be the closest Connor had come to death since their encounter with the G-rex or the Spinosaurus, both an act in his friends defence, her heart strings tugged hard as she contemplated the fact that Connor had only drawn the creatures attention to make sure that they didn't get hurt, that she didn't get hurt, he had risked his life to save hers and she had gone and screamed in his face and slapped him for it, yes she was angry that he had stupidly put his life at risk but to him it was more than a good reason

She quickly poured two hot drinks for them and carried them to the bedroom, opening the door she found Connor comfortably under the covers with Sid and Nancy playing around on the bed, Connor was peacefully watching them play looking completely comfortable aside from the odd shiver running through his body, noticing her in the doorway he smiled warmly to which she returned walking to the bedside "I thought you'd feel better after this" she said softly handing him the cup

Connor took it gratefully taking a sip of the hot chocolate, its sweet warmth washed through his body "not cross with me anymore love?" he asked hopefully as Abby took a sip of her own drink

Abby gently stroked his hair "no, I'm not cross anymore Con" she replied before given him a light whack to the forehead "you're still an idiot though"

"You've known that since the day you met me" Connor chuckled taking another gulp of his coco, Abby watched Sid and Nancy play for a while longer before ushering them out of the door shutting it behind them "aw I was enjoying that" Connor mock complained

Abby locked the door and moved back to the bed shrugging off her jacket and jumper and shimmied out of her pants leaving her just in her vest and panties sliding into bed cuddling up to him "you're still cold" she commented when her skin touched his

"Yeah a little" Connor sighed as Abby's small hand settled on his chest "it'll pass love"

Abby's brow creased as she moved her hand all over his chest and stomach feeling every inch shiver, Connor must have swallowed at least a couple of lungful's of freezing water when he was submerged so he would have a harder time staying warm, her hand travelled lower and lower until "oh" she gasped as her hand wrapped around him, she gave him a 'really?' kind of look giving him gentle strokes

Connor shuddered at the feeling as Abby squeezed him "didn't see the need in pants, I barely keep them on in bed thanks to you"

Abby smirked and kissed his chest; she hooked her leg over his pressing herself harder to his side stroking him faster, Connor groaned as he felt his body finally beginning to fully heat up, body warmth was far better than wrapping up, Abby's lips travelled from his pectorals to his stomach and back up again finding themselves at his throat, she shifted again to lay on top of him kissing along his jaw "I was so worried about you" she admitted her voice breaking slightly, Connor craned his neck down to find her looking up at him, her eyes bright and glistening "you didn't even think twice about it did you?"

Breathing slightly heavier Connor shook his head "never, I'd give me life in an instant for you"

Abby nearly burst into tears from his confession; she grabbed his face and crushed her mouth to his kissing him fiercely, Connor eagerly accepted the kiss placing his hands on Abby's hips whilst she sucked on his lips, the kiss lasted barely as long as Connor would have liked before Abby pulled away gripping the bottom of her vest whipping it off revealing her bare chest, her breasts plump and perky for his viewing pleasure along with her pert nipples

She ducked back down kissing down his jaw, his throat, his chest and then lower still "Abby" Conner hissed as her tongue dipped into his navel then traced the treasure trail of hair below it, she laid a heated kiss on his pelvic bone before disappearing under the covers, Connors breathing got heavier before letting out a pleasured cry as Abby's hot wet mouth surrounded his chilled cock, she kept her head still for a moment securing her lips around the base of his cock sucking hard and moaning against his length swirling her tongue around the thick shaft

Connor gripped the sheets so hard that his knuckles turned white, Abby's mouth was so deliciously warm and so fucking moist, he had to fight the primal urge to bury his fingers in her hair and fuck her mouth until he exploded, he noticed the covers move awkwardly but before he could properly wonder what she was doing her panties were discarded from under the duvet, the sight nearly made him cum right then and there as well as the feeling of Abby caving her cheeks in around his cock tightening her mouth sucking even harder

Abby slowly began to bob her head along his length stroking and squeezing the couple of inches that wouldn't fit in her mouth, she felt his skin warming against her tongue making her smirk to herself, placing her free hand on Connors hips she increased her tempo, the faster she went the faster his heart would beat and the faster it beat the warmer he would get

Panting and bucking his hips Connor started to moan her name taking a fistful of her hair and pulling making her moan, Abby sucked on his suck harder and faster bobbing her head faster moaning at the taste of his precum pooling on her tongue, he was incredibly close and she could practically feel his eruption brewing, she gently grazed her tongue along the sensitive underside and jerked the base a few times setting his climax off, Connor howled a string of expletives as he exploded in Abby's hungry mouth flooding it with his hot seed bucking his hips up into her mouth hard as she swallowed each thick spurt

Abby moaned around his cock as his delicious cum filled her mouth, she held it playing with it with her tongue before slowly swallowing it down, when her mouth was empty she rolled her tongue along the his still hard cock cleaning it before appearing from under the covers kissing up his stomach and chest

Connors skin was flushed a light pink now and with a quick glance up Abby noticed a few beads of sweat on his brow, she smiled as his glazed over eyes met hers giving her a weak smile, she crawled up his body until she was straddling his waist, her now sopping burning pussy rubbing hard along his length getting a groan of pleasure from both of them, she positioned her heated core at the very tip of his cock wrapping her arms around Connor pressing herself hard to him as she sank down completely burying his cock to the hilt

She cried out against his chest as he stretched her to her very limits, her elasticity allowed her to become as tight as a virgin again after each time making every time feel like their first night again, Connor growled digging his fingers into the firm flesh of her arse making Abby moan against his pectorals

Carefully rocking her hips Abby clung to Connor refusing to move her upper body, his skin still felt cool under her burning skin and she wasn't taking any chances that could cause his temperature to fall back down, her clit ground hard against his pubic bone heavily stimulated by the coarse hair coating the area making her whole body quake with ecstasy, she let out pleasured sobs against his skin as she ground against him again and again "Abs" Connor croaked out as her cunt constricted his cock extremely tight "I'll blow if you don't loosen up a bit, you're too tight like this"

Another wave of pleasure washed through her making Abby cling to him harder in turn making her pussy even tighter, Connor growled at the increase of pressure placing his hands on Abby's ribs and pushing her up until she was sat upright on his waist, this position allowed him to go even deeper but loosened her up enough for him to last longer "like this ok?"

Nodding lightly Abby wrapped the covers around hers and Connors waists then placed her hands on his shoulders for support starting to bounce on his length, her breasts bounced with her drawing Connors full attention as he retook hold of her pert arse, Abby panted letting her tongue hang out as she rode him with everything she had, she didn't know about him but she felt like she was going to burst into flames, every nerve ending was on fire and Connors cock filled her to the very brim stretching her just right

She ran her hands down his chest to where they were joined rubbing her clit with one hand and moving the other up to massage one of her breasts pinching her nipple, his name fell from her lips over and over as she rode him towards what felt to be an incredibly explosive orgasm, she felt him throb inside her signalling that he was close again

Her hands returned to his shoulders leaning down to crush her mouth to his, Connor growled with arousal into her mouth digging his fingers into her firm arse, Abby's clit was crushed between them and the over stimulation sent Abby screaming over the edge literally screaming into Connors mouth

In retaliation Connor rolled them over and started to thrust into Abby as hard as he could, Abby wrapped herself around him accepting every rough thrust each one sending a mini orgasm through her, Connor erupted less than a minute later flooding her with his hot seed, Abby's eyes rolled back at the feeling of it and Connor went completely rigid as his orgasm ran its course

When it was finally over he slumped completely limbless on top of her panting into the crook of her neck, Abby soothingly rubbed his back and pulled the covers back over him "how do you feel Con?" she asked kissing his cheek

Connor kissed along her collarbone before answering "feel bloody fantastic love, a little too hot though"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	7. Mine part 2

Mine part 2

Abby knew that Connor was a stickler for payback, barely any prank or trick played on him was not retaliated in exactly equal measure

So it was no surprise to her when she woke up on the morning of their day off in what felt like her underwear and handcuffed to the headboard, there was one subtle difference to how she set up Connor though

She couldn't see

Connor had gone and blindfolded her, a small smile laced her lips at the fact that Connor had listened to her as she listed all the fantasies that she had been denied in past relationships, which was surprising as post sex Connor was normally a 'brain disconnected to the world mess', well if Abby was in control anyway and especially if she sucked his cock after he had cum inside of her then he was completely dead to the world

From the mixture of scratchy fabric and woollen softness against her skin she deduced that Connor used one of his scarves to blindfold her, she tested the metal of the cuffs tugging firmly at then, when they didn't even strain she decided that they were the real deal especially as they felt real, she didn't exactly have the cleanest slate as a teenager and after one too many had found herself in the backseat of a squad car on more than one occasion so she knew what real handcuffs felt like, she of course was too scared to tell Connor that little fact as he had a much more well behaved past

The idea of her situation soon got her hot and bothered rubbing her legs together to get some kind of friction, she groaned in frustration as her panties got in the way from getting the right amount of friction on her now aching pussy, maybe if she could just squirm out of the blasted underwear, she began to rock her hips in an attempt to wiggle them down when a husky voice stopped her

"Wouldn't do that if I were you love"

"Connor?" she turned her head in the direction of his voice which she assumed was also the doorway "Connor you evil bastard! Fucking get over here and touch me right now!"

A dark lustful laugh from him shook her to her aching core "I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do m'dear" Abby's breath hitched when he wrapped one rough hand around her ankle, he had gone without his fingerless gloves so she could feel his calloused palm against her skin "I could do whatever I want to you right now"

Abby quivered from his words and Connor grinned broadly, so very rarely did he have power over her and he savoured every moment she spent obeying his word and bending herself to his will instead of the usual vice versa

He observed with pride the way he had set her up, near identical to the time he was in the same position aside from the added blindfold, Connor knew that without the sense of sight all other senses get sharper, he ghosted his hand over her stomach and smirked when she raised her hips in an attempt to make contact with his palm "Connor" she whined although he guessed it was supposed to be a command "stop it"

"Now why would I do that love?" he sneered moving his hand up to barely touch her clothed breasts, grinning broader when she tried to meet his hand again "the whole point of teasing is to tease" he teasing pressed down on her right nipple through the bra "I'm sure you know full well all about teasing don't you? There wasn't a time that passed when I first moved in with you that I didn't have to jerk off at least twice a day because of you running around in just your underwear"

Abby moaned at his words and squirmed more "you like that don't you? Imagining me wanking whilst thinking of you" Abby shuddered again and her nipples pebbled under her bra "but you don't have to imagine do you? I swear I've caught you spying on me on more than one occasion, you're an absolute freak Abigail Maitland getting your perverted kicks watching your roommate tugging himself off whilst having your hand buried in your knickers" he leaned in and breathed slowly in her ear "and I love ya all the more for it"

"Oh god Connor" Abby whined/moaned "touch me"

"Still giving orders I see, well not this time love, I'm in charge now" Connor growled huskily in her ear making her in turn moan loudly and he could have sworn when he glanced down her panties had turned a darker shade, he grinned and moved to grind his groin against hers, being only in his boxers himself Abby easily felt his rock hard bulge against her clothed aching core making her moan louder

"Get it out Connor" she panted struggling against her cuffs "want your cock"

Connor chuckled darkly and ground against her again, she made a high pitched whining noise and raised her hips to get more contact rubbing her core against his bulge, the sight of her begging merely for his touch was a very enjoyable sight for Connor but he was quickly becoming inpatient, how women sexually teased men and just left it at that baffled him, his cock was beginning to throb demanding to be sheathed somewhere inside of her and his will to torture her was waning

As quietly as possible he slid out of his boxers letting his stiff cock fall free, Abby let out a relieved gasp when she felt it touch her "yes" she hissed rolling her hips against it "I want it Connor, give it to me"

"Why so eager love? We've got plenty of time" he trailed a single finger from just above her groin, up along her stomach and chest until he reached her bra hooking it underneath and snapping it open, as her breasts were revealed to him Abby was silently thankful she had changed to front hooked bras

His rough hands where soon on her breasts kneading and massaging them, his calloused thumbs rubbing her nipples making her keen with pleasure, when his hands left her she didn't even have time to protest when she felt him settle on her chest, his cock resting between her breasts "oh Connor yes" she hissed arching her back as he pressed her breasts together around his length

With a heavy exhale Connor took an experimentive thrust between her breasts "like that love?" an eager nod was his reply "good cos I'm the only one who's doing this to you from now on, understand?"

It wasn't a question, it was a command and Abby practically flooded with moisture at the sound of it, she pressed her thighs together as tight as she could "yes Connor, yes only you"

Satisfied by her submission Connor continued to thrust against Abby's chest, her breasts were heaven around his shaft, like soft pillows of pleasure against his cock, Abby moaned and squirmed underneath him grasping and pulling at her cuffs, rubbing her thighs together as she soaked through her panties

Whatever Connor was feeling from the act Abby was receiving double, her completely lack of sight made every throaty groan and deep growl from Connor reverberate through her and the feeling of his throbbing cock between her breasts set her nerve endings on fire with pleasure, when he moved away she made a noise of protest and arching her back further trying to get him to touch her again

That was until she felt his cock against her lips

She instantly opened her mouth to welcome him and stuck her tongue out "such a freak" Connor said with a shudder as he pushed into her mouth, Abby pursed her lips and pressed her tongue as hard as possible against his cock moaning as he sunk in entirely

God she wanted to see his cock, despite having memorized every detail of it for her more private moments her memory did the actual sight no justice, Connor took hold of her head and craned it up so he could push in easier, if her mouth was so deliciously stuffed with his cock Abby would have joked that he had finally grown a pair but for now all she could do was lie there and enjoy it as Connor took slow thrusts into her eager mouth

"That's it love, just like that" Connor was never one for sex talk rather preferring to either just grunt and moan during sex or stay near silent enjoying Abby's far more vocal moans and cries of pleasure, Abby moaned against his cock running her tongue in tight circles around it, Connor shuddered letting his back go slack causing him to slide in deeper into Abby's mouth

She gagged slightly and he instantly pulled back "fuck! Sorry love sorry!" he started to babble annoying Abby immensely

"No, get back here" she commanded simply forgetting her submissive role opening her mouth for him again

Connor sighed with relief and chuckled as he push back into her welcoming mouth "defiant to the last aren't you?" he pushed in fully making Abby squeak as her nose came into contact with his pubic bone "I'm in charge this time, remember?" she nodded in response beginning to suck earnestly in response to his thrusts moaning against him all the while

Her core began to ache to the point of pain and no matter how much she rubbed or squeezed her thighs together it just wasn't enough friction and she prayed Connor would cum soon so she could swallow and have him inside of her sooner

She sucked hard and swirled her tongue as fast as she could desperate for the taste of him, when his precum started to pool on her tongue she hummed in appreciation making him grunt and shudder, when his cock began to throb almost violently he pulled back making Abby protest "Connor come back!" she whirled her head around, trying to locate him in the darkness behind the scarf "I want it"

"Want what?" Connor teased poking at her lips with the very tip of his cock "you want this?"

"Yeeessssss" she whined sticking her tongue out in an attempt to touch it, she wanted to touch it, taste it and more than anything to see it, the blindfold was an old fantasy and quickly lost its touch "take the scarf off Connor, I need to see you"

Moments of dark silence passed marred only by her deep breathing laboured with lust, she was about to call out to him when she felt his rough fingers against her face hooking under the fabric of the scarf, he rolled it down and her eyes with immediately assaulted with morning light, she blinked several times getting used to the light before focusing on Connor who was still straddling her, his thick hard cock inches from her face

Now she really flooded herself with arousal, she bit her lip when Connor shifted down her and hooked his panties into her panties pulling them slowly down her legs, she raised her hips to help him until she was completely naked "my my Abs" Connor grinned as he examined her sopping wet panties "you're so wet, wet for me?"

Abby nodded panting lustfully "of course Con, only for you, I'm yours"

With that statement Connor smiled, not the lecherous grin that he had patented for in the bedroom that turned Abby on to no end but the sweet chocolate eyed all dimples smile that made Abby melt like a little schoolgirl at the sight of her first crush "yes Abigail, all mine"

"Please Connor" she spread her legs showing him her soaking womanhood "please I need you, make me know that I'm yours"

Connor growled lustfully and lifted her left leg, lacing heated kissed down the shin and thigh then repeating the action on her right, continuing until he reached the apex of her thighs pressing his tongue to her aching pussy, Abby cried out at the feeling and bucked against his face, straining against her restraints as his tongue entered her

He growled into her cunt lapping at her juices making her writhe and thrash, her legs pressed down on his shoulders securing him to her and he made no motion to move away, lapping and biting at her pussy groaning at her taste

The mixture of his teeth, tongue and her sexual frustration soon had her spiralling off the edge, digging her heels into his back as she rode out her orgasm, Connor waited patiently until she came down from her high pulling away from her "I'm the only one who makes you cum like that, understand?"

Abby nodded dumbly, there was no defying his question/demand especially when she felt him spread her legs and align himself at her still clenching entrance, she gripped at the handcuffs to brace herself as Connor began to slowly push into her, he grunted as her burning tight walls hugged his member until he was fully sheathed inside, Abby wailed and arched her back at the feeling wrapping her legs around his waist and tugging at her restraints

Connor snickered at her attempts and took hold of her hips, raising them and sitting back on his heels so Abby was held a good few inches from the bed, she gasped and glanced around feeling more than slightly unnerved by being held aloft in such a way, Connor soothed by with a low shush and a lave of his tongue from her naval to her breasts making her shuddering then relax

With her limber in his grasp he began to take slow strong thrusts in her making sure to pull just enough so the cuffs chain wouldn't go slack, Abby moaned and squirmed in his grip, her breasts bouncing and swaying hypnotically as Connor picked up his pace, the coarse hair at the base of his cock stimulated her clit with each thrust sending electric shocks of pure pleasure shooting up her spine

With each stroke of his cock into her moist pussy it relaxed to welcome it and clenched and contracted as if trying to prevent its departure, sweat began to bead on her forehead as she felt the all too familiar and welcoming tightness in her abdomen, her cunt clenched around Connors tighter with each hard shove in, clenching even tighter as Connor grunted "mine" with each thrust into her mirroring her past actions on him

Each possessive word from his lips brought her closer and closer to climax until one last hard plunge into her had her screaming in release, her pussy contracting painfully hard around Connors cock as she wailed and sobbed, Connor was moments behind pushing his entire length into her releasing in hot torrents, Abby's eyes dilated at the feeling of being filled with his seed causing her one last mini orgasm before he released his grip on her letting her hit the mattress

"That was…that was…wow" Abby panted as she basked in her post orgasm glow "where did you get these anyway?" she asked tugging at her restraints

"Sticky fingers" Connor joked waggling his fingers "Danny wasn't looking and they were just hanging from his belt, I remembered when you did this to me and couldn't resist"

Abby smirked at that, not so innocent after all, their attention was drawn to Connors mobile ringing to which he swiftly answered "hello? Oh hey Danny…how did you…?…you don't want to know mate….you are bloody psychic!"

"Connor!" Abby gasped obviously working out Danny's question "don't give it away!"

Connor covered the phone and mouthed 'sorry love' to her before placing it back to his ear "yeah we better not talk about it…no I'm not telling you how she's decked up!….bribery won't work Danny…ok we'll see you tomorrow…yeah bye" he hung up the phone and tossed it aside "Danny says we can keep the cuffs till tomorrow" he announced with a dirty grin "as long as we clean them"

Abby grinned back immediately growing moist with arousal again "so what are we going to do with them until then?" she asked rhetorically

Connor leaned in and growled into her ear "give me a minute and I'll show you"

Claiming Connor was good but Abby couldn't decide if being claimed by him back for even better, well she had the rest of the day to find out

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	8. Being Mrs Temple

Being Mrs Temple

"Connor, is that a bite mark on your neck?"

Connor mentally cursed himself when he realised that he hadn't covered the marking efficiently enough, he quickly covered the aforementioned bite mark with his hand turning away from his computer to face Jess "uh yes, yes it is" he replied bashfully feeling his cheeks begin to heat up

Jess smiled deviously at Connors flushed expression; it was so easy to read him especially when something dirty was involved "you must have had a really good night last night, I've always took Abby for a biter, I'll bet you a fiver that your back is covered in claw marks too"

"T'was this morning actually" Connor admitted rubbing the back of his neck feeling it heat up as well "I was taking a shower and she kinda just jumped in with me then jumped me, it's not all over me back either, just mainly me shoulders"

"Hot, Abby's a real wildcat isn't she?" Jess giggled sitting down on Connors desk showing that he wasn't getting rid of her easily

"She's always been frisky" Connor sighed sitting back in his desk chair "but recently it's as if she can't get enough of me, I don't mean to sound arrogant but it's true, she's taking every opportunity to get into my pants"

Jess stared at him like he was crazy "Connor Temple, are you complaining about something all straight men dream of? I can honestly walk out that door and come back in less than a minute with ten soldiers who would give away all their possessions to have Abby jump on their cocks just the once"

"Not something I wanted to hear Jess" Connor growled under his breath, he knew all too well of the lecherous looks Abby routinely received from the testosteronal gun toting men that patrolled the Arc on a daily basis, being the group of thick skulled jocks they were they couldn't get their heads around how a 'smoking hot piece of pussy' like Abigail Maitland could go for a weed like him, the fact that they were constantly armed and had at least fifty pounds of muscles over him each made Connor very nervous, in his worst nightmares he envisioned them deciding to take him out of the picture so that they could have their turn with Abby

Slightly enamoured by how effected Connor was by the notion Jess placed her hand on his "none of them stand a chance and you know it" she smiled reassuringly running her thumb gently over his knuckles "Abby is so lucky to have a man like you, most men would just shrug it off or hide that it bothers them only to use it against their woman later, that's never the case with you"

Connor smiled at her friendly affection "are you flirting with me Miss Parker?"

Tittering she lightly cuffed his ear "don't ruin the moment, you are too adorable sometimes" she simpered pinching his dimpled cheek

"Please Jess; I'm a grown man nearing his thirties!"

"A grown man with the heart and soul of an innocent boy, sometimes it's hard to believe what Abby says about you"

"Abby talks about me?" Connor asked in genuine surprise

"Oh yes, all the time" Jess smiled wickedly crossing her legs "mainly about your many, many abilities in the bedroom, she's got so many names for you, mammoth cock is one of her favourites for you" she smirked as she watched Connors face flared up "she's got dozens for that apparently gargantuan man meat in your pants, mammoth cock, miracle dick, the cock of all cocks, the list goes on and on" Jess grinned watching Connor turn as red as a tomato "in fact the last time we had a girls night out she admitted after a few drinks that you are a 'cock god' in bed"

"Ok I think that's enough" Connor laughed nervously "I'm happy and all that Abby thinks so much of me and what I have, just don't like the fact she goes around telling people"

"Hey from what she's been telling me I'm starting to get jealous, if Abby ever gives me permission I'll be the one wrestling your pants off" Jess explained with a small blush forming on her cheeks

Connor chuckled nervously again "Becker still not putting out?" Jess shook her head "honestly Jess just jump him, he can't say no to that, anyone here can tell you that me and Abby took far too long to get together so don't let that happen to you" before he could say further his phone vibrated "speak of the she-devil" he half grinned as he ready the extremely short message from Abby

_My office_

_Now_

No kisses or a smiley face like her normal texting habits, this was a demand pure and simple and one Connor would regret if he ignored it

"You better get going" Jess grinned automatically knowing the context of the message "Abby isn't one to wait when she wants something"

Connor nodded texting Abby that he would be there in a minute, deep down he wasn't sure he was up to it; his groin and cock was still a little sore from the borderline brutal riding Abby had given him in the shower after she had shoved him to the hard enamel floor, his tail bone still throbbed as well, if Abby wasn't dancing on his cock panting like a bitch in heat he would have been worrying that he had broken it

Jess tittered as if sensing Connors almost uncertainty hopping off his desk and walking to the door opening it for him "go give it to her stud" she laughed as Connor mockingly laughed back walking out the door letting Jess close it behind them

Abby's office was just down the hall and as promised he was there in just over a minute, after the mess was cleared up with Operation: New Dawn done with along with Philip Burton both Abby and Connor received brand new offices along with the rest of the team, Lester's little gift to them after all they had been through, taking a deep breath Connor walked in without knocking quickly shutting the door behind him and locking it, with what Abby wanted they didn't want visitors

As he expected Abby was waiting for him sitting on her desk with her legs crossed, what caught him off guard though was the fact that she was completely naked from the waist down, it was lucky Lester trusted them enough not to install surveillance cameras in their offices instead having them outside the doors

"It's about time you got here" Abby purred spreading her legs revealing her soaking slit "get your pants off, now" she demanded seemingly not caring about that fact she had taken a sizable load from him less than two hours earlier "hurry it up Mr Temple, don't deny your loving wife the cock she craves and deserves"

With a mock weary sigh Connor dropped his jeans; Abby hadn't allowed him to wear boxers that morning so that she had easy access at any point during the day, his half-flaccid cock still hung at an impressive five inches whilst Abby purred at the sight of it, sliding off the desk she fluidly spun on her heels bending over the desk pushing her round pert arse out to him wiggling it seductively

Connor groaned what her roll her hips making her arse shake, his cock swiftly standing fully erect at its full nine inches, Abby glanced over her shoulder licking her lips as she watched his dick stand to attention "come and get me Connor, I know you want my pussy again"

"You know me too well love" Connor breathed quickly reducing the distance between them placing his hands on her round behind, Abby moaned at the feeling of his rough calloused skin against her soft flesh pushing herself up on her toes to push her arse harder into his palms, her eyes dilated and she let out a low throaty moan when Connor squeezed her arse cheeks roughly giving them a hard smack "that's right, you like it rough don't you Maitland?"

"It's Temple now" Abby purred before gasping as Connor struck her backside again "and you know I fucking love it rough, now either hit my arse harder or fuck me into the desk, this soft shit is boring me" her demand quickly became a strained scream as Connor chose the latter option, his strong hands gripping her hips hard as he lined his cock with her dripping pussy driving every inch in until he was buried to the hilt

Abby's head hit the desk with a pleasured cry feeling the head of Connors cock bump against her womb as if seeking entry with each deep thrust, Connor was silently thankful for whoever came up with thick wall and double glazing as Abby's quiet moans and cries began to escalate into pure wails of ecstasy, she gripped the sides of her desk rocking back against Connors thrusts letting her legs dangle, her clit ground against the edge of the table making her keen against the polished wood

Connors hips picked up speed forcing his cock deeper into her, the head pushing into her womb making her knuckles go white with how hard she was gripping the desk "shit Abby" Connor growled as she clenched hard around him sucking him deeper into her to the point he struggled to withdraw "easy love, I don't want to finish too early"

Abby moaned in response squeezing her velvety cunt harder around him "I want…you to cum" she panted bucking back harder against him "we can't take too long…cum in me, I want to feel your cum again" she purred rolling her arse against his pelvis making him shudder, a shot of precum fired into her making Abby gasp with pleasure

Connor hated quickies no matter how much it went against his male gender, he wanted every time with Abby to last as long as possible but when she ordered him to cum his body couldn't help but follow, it was as if her words pressed a secret 'man button' that he had no knowledge of, his hips bucked harder as his stomach tied in knots, he drove into Abby's warmth a final time before erupting inside of her, Abby sank her teeth into her knuckles muffling her scream as the feeling of his hot release set hers off of well, squeezing tight around him draining him for every drop he had

Feeling completely spent Connor just wanted to collapse on Abby and rest like normal but was denied when their phones went off, Connor was needed back in the laboratory to work on his new upgrade to the anomaly locking device, he had been working on increasing the range of the machine to make it safer to lock the portals, for Abby it was her shift to feed the Arc's resident creatures after Becker begged her to switch shifts with him, he was quite frankly terrified of Princess, the Dracorex seemingly sensing his nerves and taking what seemed to be mock snaps at him whenever he tried to put her food in front of her, no matter how many times Abby or Connor tried to convince him that the Dracorex was a herbivore Becker was convinced she was trying to eat him

The couple quickly pulled their pants on ready to carry on with the day "Abby, can I talk to you about something next time we're alone, there's something I want to ask you" Connor asked doing up his belt

"Hmm? Is there something wrong Con? Something you're hiding from me?" Abby responded pulling up her pants showing that she didn't up underwear on that morning

"No nothing major, just something I prefer to talk about in private love"

"Oh ok then" Abby smiled leaning up to kiss him "I'll see you when we head home then" she purred cupping his groin giving it a squeeze before unlocking the door and sauntering out the room, Connor felt his groin ache again and once again knowing what she wanted later wondered if he'd survive to see the end of the day

Work in the lab was as normal as any day with Connor nearly breaking the locking device every ten or so minutes, mainly through slipping with tools as he tinkered with the mechanics, overestimating its internal battery nearly overloading it when he tried powering it further and mainly when he kept almost dropping it when his phone went off every so often, every time a new and more adult text message from Abby, each a more heated comment and risqué promise

Connor nearly dropped the device entirely when Abby sent him a picture of her, she was again in her office now completely naked, her legs were spread with one arm wrapped around her front pushing her breasts out with the other out obviously holding her phone to take the picture, the fact she was naked alone was enough to get his blood pumping but the added taboo of her being naked at work made it all the hotter

The final hours of the working day dragged on and by the end of it Connors phone was full of naughty texts and even naughtier pictures, Abby had probably put all her work on the back burner and locked herself in her office to spend the day posing for him, by now Connors jeans had become painfully tight making him once again believe that Abby was deliberately trying to torture him

When it finally became time to leave Connor couldn't have been out of the lab faster, he headed straight to Abby's office and finding it empty decided that she was most likely waiting in the car, heading to the car park he indeed found Abby sitting on the bonnet of their car playfully twirling the car keys on her finger, she alluringly beckoned him with a wagging finger before unlocking the car hopping into the passenger's seat

Connor eagerly darted into the driver's seat to be greeted with a hungry soul sucking kiss, Abby clutched at his shirt pulling him closer to her as she bit at his lips and sucked at his tongue leaving him struggling for breath as she drained that from him too "drive" she purred in his ear licking the shell of it as her hands went to his pants

Nodding on autopilot Connor started the car as Abby deftly undid his pants fishing out his hardening cock "I love how virile you are" she breathed in his ear making him shudder as he tried to focus on the road ahead "I always have a lovely hard cock whenever I need it" her skilled hands wrapped around his now very stiff aching cock giving it smooth slow strokes

Connor growled gripping the steering wheel harder "if we crash…your fault" he groaned as Abby picked up her pace, her tiny but very skilful hands working his entire length and massaging the head with her palm

The blonde just smiled kissing her fiancés jawline "you know I love it risky" she grinned devilishly removing one hand to push her pants down revealing her once again wet slit, now Connor had the temptation to take his eyes off the road, yes it was completely empty but he knew never to take the risk, gritting his teeth he put all his attention into focusing on the road as Abby stroked him harder whilst rubbing herself with the other hand panting in his ear

"You're trying to get us killed" Connor hissed as he felt his cock throb, she knew he became brain dead when cumming and if he did so whilst driving it would be an instant crash

"Then pull over and let me finish" she breathed nipping at his neck

There was no denying her request, Connors stomach began to coil and bubble and before he knew it he was pulling over to the side of the road, sitting back as Abby returned her other hand to his erection doubling her efforts, she leaned in just enough to pant hot wet breath on his sensitive head but not enough to take him into her mouth, teasing him as she brought him once again to needed release "oh fuck Abby" he grunted as his cock exploded, Abby caught the majority of it placing her hand over the head but a good stream of it made it through her fingers arching across her face from forehead to chin

"Mmmmm always so thick" she moaned lapping at the cum that landed around her lips before wiping her face and licking her hands clean of the rest of his release "you can drive now, I think I'm ok for a while" she winked at him placing his cock back in his pants and then pulling up hers

Connor stared at her in confusion before shrugging it off, Abby would always be an enigma to him in some way, wiping his brow Connor restarted the car taking off back down the road "that's what I needed to ask you about" he mentioned as he drove into their district

"We can talk about it when we get home" Abby replied "I need to get Sid and Nancy fed"

"Fine but we are talking about this" Connor asserted parking the car outside their flat, Abby got out of the car without a word practically bouncing to the front door letting herself in, Connor shook his head as he followed her wondering why it seemed she was avoiding the subject when she always tackled everything head on

As Connor stepped into the flat the first thing he saw was Abby's shirt on the floor "not again" he internally groaned, something he thought he would never do "let me guess love, you're in the bedroom" he called out getting a confirmative giggle in return, sighing he made his way into their bedroom to, of course, find Abby sitting naked on their bed "see this is what I mean" he started crossing his arms

"What?" Abby stared at him in confusion "what do you mean?"

"I don't mean to complain Abby but I don't really understand why you've been like this ever since I place that engagement ring on your finger, I mean the constant sex, I know you're a passionate woman with a very healthy sex drive but it seems like you feel like you need to be doing this, either that or you've developed an addiction"

Abby's head sunk from his words and her shoulders began to shake, Connor automatically assumed the worst near diving on the bed placing his hands on her shoulder "oh love no I didn't mean it like that, I love what you've been doing, what man wouldn't? I'm sorry it came out the wrong way and…are you laughing?"

Abby raised her head trying to hold back the giggles "you truly are a stupid man aren't you?" she tittered cupping his face and kissing him deeply

"Ok, now I really don't understand" Connor admitted when she pulled away

Abby laughed again pulling him onto the bed to hover over her "you honestly think I feel obligated to have sex with you? Connor I deem myself lucky for being able to have you whenever I want you" Connor looked down at her with the same look of confusion she had a couple of minutes ago "you know full well that you're the only man I've ever let truly into me, I have never been as close to anyone as I am to you and I mean anyone, when you said yes to marrying me it was one of the happiest moments of my life and when you actually went and got me a proper engagement ring" Abby began to tear up slightly choking on her words "I can't explain…" she cupped his face kissing him again "take your pants off, I want you again"

Without a complaint Connors jeans and boxers fell yet again and moments later he was pushing into her for the third time that day, Abby keened gripping at his shirt wrapping her legs hard around his waist pushing him deeper into her "oh fuck that's it" she panted feeling Connors pubic hair graze against her clit "mmmmm love you"

"Oh god" Connor growled as Abby's heavenly cunt enveloped his length completely, now that he knew the reason behind Abby's extremely lustful behaviour he had no qualms with it eagerly thrusting deep and rough into her

Abby threw her head back keening louder as Connor started to hammer against her sweet spot, her nails dug into the material of his shirt shredding through it as she gave into the urge to claw at his back, her legs clung tighter to his hips as Connor continued to glide in and out of her hungry pussy, her core gripping his cock with enough force to slow his withdrawals "yes, yes! Fuck me deeper, harder Connor harder!"

The bed began to creak and shake as Connor went even harder into Abby's willing body, her hands left his back gripping at the headboard and her legs relaxed allowing his to sit back to thrust in deeper, his eyes followed her bouncing breasts as her head thrashed in ecstasy, her stomach began to bubble along with his signalling their joint orgasms "harder, deeper, deeper!" Abby began to wail urging Connor to force his entire cock into her to which he obliged

Abby's eyes grew wide and dilated feeling her entire body explode in pleasure, only just feeling Connors hot cum flood her and only just heard his cry of ecstasy over the orgasmic white noise filling her ears, their bodies thrummed with pleasure for several minutes before collapsing together panting heavily as if they had held their breaths the entire time

Connor tenderly stroked Abby's hair taking her hand with his other one gently kissing her engagement ring "so this is the reason" he chuckled realising how foolish he must have looked, anyone who had witnessed his 'real proposal' would have figured it out in seconds

"Correct" Abby giggled as Connor kissed the ring again "you made me Mrs Abby Temple and I intend on staying Mrs Abby Temple"

"As if I would want you any other way" Connor chuckled kissing the tip of her nose making her giggle further

They remained in each other's arms for the rest of the night soon to be joined by Rex, Sid and Nancy, curled up as a happy little family for what they hoped would be the rest of their lives

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	9. Bachelor party to remember

Bachelor party to remember

"I don't wanna! Le'go of me!" Connor slurred as he gripped onto the doorframe of the strip club like it was the gateway to hell "not goin' in!"

It was Connors stag night and for some reason he wasn't obeying all the 'rules', he had refused to wear a L plate or even stag antlers, something that the majority of soon to be married men had to suffer on their last night of freedom, he was downright lucky he wasn't going to end up handcuffed naked to a lamppost because now Becker was regretting not bringing any cuffs

The only stag night rule that Connor had obeyed was that he was now drunk and luckily passed the melancholy drunk he fell into after a few drinks "go on ya poof!" Becker growled as he pushed on Connors back along with Matt, normally one of them would have been able to easily overpower him but after a few drinks in him Connor seemed to have the strength of ten men "get in there and face the bloody music!"

Lester massaged the ridge of his nose as the clubs bouncers barely hid their mirth at the sight, why he had agreed to come along on Connors stag night he would never know, it was something about him needing a break from work and since he and his wife had had a recent row he wasn't ready to head home just yet, the strip clubs bouncers hid their mirth in the most indiscrete way possible literally shaking in barely suppressed laughter

"Fuckin' let go!" Connor shouted again gripping the door frame so hard his knuckles went white and his joints cracked

Matt and Becker sighed as Connor remained as still as stone in the doorway, they had pushed themselves ragged against him and it was getting them nowhere "fine we won't go in" Matt relented as they stepped away from Connor "seriously mate I really do question your masculinity sometimes, it's not like Abby was going to find out exactly what you did on your stag do"

"Actually she would" Becker pointed out "she's the one who was adamant about him going to a strip club, said something about letting him be a real free man for the night before he gets married"

"Don't want to" Connor groaned from the doorway, the moment Matt and Becker had let go of him he had slumped against the doorframe and was now gradually sliding down to the pavement "wanna go home, see my Abby"

"The man's fiancé wants him to stare at scantily clad women and he just wants to be home curled up in front of the telly like an old woman, it's completely bloody baffling" Becker groaned pressing the heel of his palm to his forehead as he checked his watch "it's two in the morning so I doubt there's going to be any more pubs or clubs open, guess we're just going to have to drag him back home" Connor made a little drunken cheering noise making Matt snigger as he grabbed Connors arm whilst Becker grabbed the other

"For a lightweight he's a heavy bastard" Matt grunted as they heaved Connor to his feet, the drunken married man to be muttered something about a shit pun as he shakily found his feet "Lester give us a hand here…Lester? Oh where the fuck did he go?!" Matt exclaimed noticing that Lester had completed vanished, the bouncers explained that he had had enough and decided to brave his wife and they were too caught up with getting Connor to his feet to notice him leaving, grumbling under his breath Matt instructed Becker to move Connor faster as they dragged him towards his flat

Abby was still awake when she heard the heavy knocking at the door, she had tried to sleep but couldn't for the life of her drop off so she settled on reading for a few hours, even though it was her idea for the guys to take Connor to a strip club the idea seemed worse and worse with every hour they were gone, she had wanted him to experience the proper guys last night of freedom thing before their marriage in a week's time but the thought of some scantily clad strippers rubbing all over her pure hearted Connor made her own heart clench, horrible images of the experience traumatizing him kept running through her head or the even worse scenario of Connor getting to drunk and giving into temptation with one of the dancers, it had happened before to an old friend of hers and it ruined her marriage pretty much before it began

Another heavy knock at the door roused her from her book setting it aside as she went to answer it, another horrible thought entered her head telling her it may be police at the door to inform her that something terrible had happened to Connor, taking a deep breath she peered through the doors peep hole sighing in relief when she made out the guys silhouettes through the tiny glass

She opened the door only just getting out of the way as Connor was roughly shoved inside "take your boring bastard back" Becker snorted as Connor narrowly avoided falling flat on his face catching the wall for support

"What?" Abby asked as she watched Connor shakily stand up straight only to fall back against the wall "what are you talking about?"

"The coward wouldn't even wet one foot in the strip club" Matt explained taking a moment to check out Abby's sleeping attire, a very small tight figure hugging t-shirt and a small tight pair of panties, he was a friend but he was also a drunk man "gripped onto the doorframe like it was a bloody lifeline" he added composing himself

Abby noticed him checking her out but let it slide sighing at the explanation "ok thank you for taking him out anyway, I'll worry about getting him to bed so you two can head off home" she offered which they readily accepted, waving her off as she shut the door behind you "what am I doing to do with you?" she sighed turning around to see Connor struggling to remove his shoes

"What d'ya mean?" Connor slurred stumbling again as he got one shoe off, the entire flat was spinning and he just wanted to get to bed before he passed out on the floor "what've I done?"

"It's more what you didn't do Con" Abby sighed again linking his arm around her neck so she could support him "any normal man would have jumped at the chance that I just gave you"

Ignoring the spinning in his head Connor turned to look down at Abby as she walked him to their bedroom "what chance love?" he asked still oblivious to her intention

Abby shook her head, Connors innocence and general naivety was mainly endearing but sometimes it could be a real headache "the club Connor! It was my idea for Matt and Becker to take you there" Connor gave her a look that was paramount to total shock so she decided to explain more clearly "Connor how many women have you seen remotely naked?"

"Abby you know the answer to that" Connor hated that question especially when someone as close as Abby asked it

"Just answer it"

"Only you"

"Exactly, I have nothing against that of course, I find it very sweet and romantic" whilst Abby called it that Connor preferred to refer to it as pathetic, something to be ashamed off as most men would "even though I would still happily marry you if I was still the only women you've had relations with I don't like the fact that you've been denied any form of contact with other women in the past, that's the whole point of a stag night Con, you're last night of freedom to do what you want before you're anchored to me"

"You wanted me to sleep with another woman?" Connor sounded completely confused and even a little shocked at what Abby seemed to be insinuating, for one he would never touch another woman as long as he could call Abby his own and secondly it took him three years to get anywhere with Abby so how could he get another woman to sleep with him in a night seemed completely impossible to him

"No of course not…well maybe…no!" Abby was a conflicted with her answer, a big part of her was thoroughly against Connor cheating on her but there was a little dark voice in the perverted corner of her mind that told her how hot the thought was for Connor to have his way with a total stranger behind her back, even hotter if she was watching him do so, Abby was always a sexual voyeur having watched Connor masturbate many times before their relationship started and one of her masturbatory fantasies after their relationship started was watching him fuck another woman "I just hear it's very common for men to cheat on their stag do's for one last fling before marriage"

"I would never!" Connor stated seemingly suddenly a lot more sober and the hurt look on his face was almost heart breaking "did you actually think I could do such a thing?" he asked as his voice wavered a little

Abby had obviously hit a nerve and swiftly took back her statement "ignore what I said Con, just a stupid tired thought, let's just get to bed" she said running a soothing hand down his chest, to her relief Connor didn't push the subject further readily accepting her proposal of sleep, letting out a heavy yawn as she guided him to the bedroom

Connor was out like a light the moment he was under the covers but Abby just couldn't sleep, thoughts of what could have and what did transpire during Connors night out running in an endless loop in her head, turning onto her side she watched Connor sleep so peacefully it filled her with envy, she was thankful that he wasn't much of a snorer even when he went to bed drunk

Gently running her fingertips along his jawline Abby thought back to watch she had imagined an hour before hand, whilst she was terrified of Connor cheating on her like she had suffered with past boyfriends the darker more perverted part of her mind found the thought incredibly arousing, she quickly determined that it was the idea of watching Connor fucking another woman that turned her on instead of the concept of him cheating

It had actually been a fantasy of hers since long before their relationship started; it had begun surprisingly the first night after Caroline Steel dug her claws into Connor causing Abby to dream about a threesome between them, despite her near instant hatred of the woman the dream was undoubtedly hot and a good part of the dream was actually Connor watching the two of them, the part of the dream that she remembered the most was her watching Connor with Caroline, Connor was being unnaturally hard and rough with Caroline which most likely stemmed from Abby's intense dislike of her but either way it made the dream all that more enjoyable

Abby had awoken the morning after panting and sweating with her core throbbing to the point of pain, she found talking to Connor after that extremely awkward as she fought her conflicting emotions and after the whole Caroline fiasco would done with she pushed the dream aside to turn this between her and Connor platonic again

Settling her hand on his stubble Abby hatched a plan that would finally sate her long time fantasy and make up for Connors 'ruined' stag night, all she needed was some help from who she hoped would be an eager friend, with a sly smile Abby snuggled her face into the crook of Connors neck and finally got some much needed sleep

The next day at the ARC was hectic to say the very least, Connor was in his office continuing his work on the anomaly locking device whilst Abby was feeding Whisper with Jess, the latter had been very wary of the tame Future Predator having heard nothing but terrible things about his species as well as witnessing what his mutated brethren could do, she jumped when Abby opened Whispers cage wide allowing him to skulk out being given full roam of the ARC, if he had wanted to he could have killed them right then and there and gone on a rampage through the building but inside he just crooned rubbing his head against Abby

"See? Completely tame" Abby smiled as Whimper rubbed against her like an affectionate puppy, patting his head she reached down into his food bucket pulling out a chicken leg, upon smelling the meat Whisper turned, sat and held out a hand like a dog would raise its paw to beg for food "good boy" she praised him handing the predator the treat who greedily devoured it making Jess even more uneasy, Abby seemingly oblivious to this took out another leg of chicken holding it out to Jess "now you"

Jess looked at the meat then to Whisper shakily taking the chicken from Abby as Whisper turned to face her, he smelled the meat and instantly held up his hand begging her for it, taking a deep breath Jess slowly handed the meat to the predator before quickly pulling her hand away, Whisper seemed unfazed by her skittishness tucking into the leg hungrily "see? He likes you" Abby grinned as Jess continued to shake

"H-how c-can you tell?" Jess asked rubbing her arm trying to get rid of her nerves

"He doesn't accept food from people he doesn't like" Abby explained rubbing Whispers head making him croon again "so anyway, how's you and Becker?" she asked casually, she needed to know exactly where Jess and Becker where in their so called relationship before she could ask Jess what she was planning to ask

Jess let out a small sigh at the question "not so good at the moment" she replied "he still hasn't made a move and I'm starting to worry that he's lost interest in me"

Suppressing a small smile Abby placed a reassuring hand on Jess's shoulder "I'm sure everything will work out with him, do you consider yourself with him though? If he hasn't made a move you should keep yourself open until he does" she placed her other hand on Jess's other shoulder "there is something I'd like to ask you, you're very close to Connor aren't you?"

"We've ever done anything I swear!" it was meant to sound like a joke but Abby easily noticed the subtle flushing of Jess's cheeks

"I know" Abby laughed "Connor retches at the thought of cheating on me so you're safe, I know that you wouldn't try anything but I also know that you've thought about it"

Jess's face flushed again "I have no idea what you're talking about"

Abby smiled coyly as Jess blushed harder "come on admit it, I'm not exactly going to claw your eyes out for it, I've seen you checking out Connors arse when he's wearing his skinny jeans and by the way you bite your lip you're wondering just how big he is, am I right?" Jess's eyes darted to the side for a split second giving Abby just what she needed "just what I wanted to know, for your information Jess Connor's fucking huge down there if you wanted to know" Abby's smile grew wider as Jess's breath hitched as she glanced around checking that no one had heard what Abby said "and I'm going to offer you a chance to see it up close"

Jess let out a small squeak as Abby leaned in to whisper in her ear, smirking as the red haired teen's breath hitched again and she came off of her heels for a split second as Abby explained her plan "so what do you say? You finally get to find out exactly what Connor's packing in his pants and Connor gets a proper bachelor party" Abby smiled wider again as Jess's breath hitched once again "I'll take that as a yes, we'll go out after work to pick out the outfits and I'll arrange it for Connor to have the guys around for 'drinks' in a couple of days, that should be enough time to arrange everything"

"Yeah ok, are you sure Connor will be alright with this? He's very attached to you"

Abby was about to respond when the anomaly alarm sounded louder than ever prompting the two of them to rush to the anomaly detector without putting Whisper back in his enclosure "where is it?" Abby asked finding that Connor, Matt and Becker had beaten them there

"Hold on" Connor punched in several calculations trying to determine the anomalies exact location "it's close, very close" he muttered before the detector displayed the coordinates "Jesus Christ its outside!"

The others stood speechless as Connor connected to the security cameras outside and as shown on the detector an anomaly was open right next to the car park, as they watched in horror a strange creature fell through, clambering around on its cloven hooves as its huge bat like wings struck the vehicles around it

"What the hell is that?" Becker asked

"In the eighteenth century a mother of twelve was in labour with her thirteenth and in her pain uttered 'may the devil have this one'" Connor recited "and that is what she was said to have given birth to"

"Connor, what are you saying?" Abby asked starting to get freaked out by Connors sudden recital of a legend that sounded very familiar

"I'm saying that I think we're looking at the Jersey Devil" Connor responded watching in fear as the creature mounted one of the cars letting out a shrill shriek that they could hear from inside the building "it's no doubt from the future so killing it is an option but it's best to try and send it back whilst the anomaly is still open"

A quick plan was hatched as the EMD's were handed out, luckily the creature hadn't flown off when they got outside still poking around the vehicles, along with its hooves and huge wings it had a strange horse like head, pitch black eyes and a long barb tipped tail, also when it exhaled the air warped around its mouth in a threatening manner

Becker crept ahead of the group keeping his rifle aimed at the creatures head, the moment the anomaly closed with the creature still on their end he was going to put it down as quickly as possible, Connor and the others in the meantime crept around the other side of the creature, the plan was for Becker to draw its attention allowing them to fire their EMD's from behind hopefully being able to knock it out without anyone getting injured

The plan was going smoothly as the creature either hadn't noticed or strangely wasn't bothered by them hopping off of the car it was standing on and folding its wings in starting to walk away, suddenly Jess slipped causing her foot to scrape through the gravel of the car park, the beast snapped its head to the source of the noise hissing menacingly as it turned towards the group

Jess scrambled to hide behind a car as the others moved further on to hide behind other vehicles hoping to stay out of the Devils sight but it was not the case, moments later it let out another shriek unfurling its wings and jumping over the cars landing several feet from Jess and the others "shit!" both Matt and Connor cried as the beasts tail whipped over their heads, the sharp barb only just skimming them

Focusing on Jess the beast inhaled deeply as the back of its mouth lit up, with a shriek only just managed to scramble out of the way as a stream of flame burst forth from its maw scorching the gravel where she was just crouching "it fucking breathes fire!" Matt growled hitting Connor in the arm "anything in your legend tell you about that?!"

"Ok I missed a bit out; don't get at me for it right now!" Connor shouted back as the creature hopped around to face in their direction, its barbed tails slamming against the ground just next to Jess

Seeing that the plan had essentially gone to hell Becker set about to distracting the beast "Oi!" he shouted firing several shots in the air to get its attention "over here you freak!" the Devil snapped its attention to the soldier hissing sharply before bellowing a jet of flame straight for him, Becker ducked just in time hitting the gravel hard groaning as the loose stone dug into the back of his neck

The Devil unfurled its wings fully throwing its head back to unleash a torrent of flame into the air in a display of power leaving the group momentarily unsure whether it wanted to kill them or just scare them away, when its back was turned Abby aimed and fired her EMD hitting the creature in the base of its tail sending a strong voltage through it causing it to shriek in pain, knocking the EMD point away with its tail the beast turned and set its sights on Abby and Jess, the latter joining its aim of rage when she fired her EMD at the Devils face causing it pain but not unconsciousness

Connor and Matt tried to draw its attention back to them firing their EMD's at it but its attention was solely on the women, stalking towards them as they backed away, they considered just turning around and running but the creature could easily catch up to them, as long as they looked it in the eye it seemed to keep at stalking pace, Becker had drawn his walkie talkie starting to call in back up from the security having decided to screw putting it back in its own time and just putting as many bullets in it as possible

Finishing the order he raised his rifle firing several shots at the beast finding that the bullets did next to nothing to it, either bouncing off the thick skin of its neck or only just leaving a mark on its body, one bullet grazed along the beasts throat leaving a gash too shallow to cause major damage but enough to draw both the Devils blood and attention, it lashed out with its long prehensile tail striking Becker in the arm before he could move, the sharp barb spearing him in his bicep making him scream in pain

With that annoyance out of the way the Devil set its sights back on the women to find them running away having taken the moment to make their escape, ignoring the second EMD's hits from Matt and Connor the creature jumped several yards forward to land in front of Abby and Jess belching black acrid smoke, the women shrieked as they fell back staring up in complete terror as the beast loomed over them, heat emanating from its jaws as it glared down at them

Rearing its head back the beast ignored the men's shouts in their attempts to get its attention, the chemicals in its throat secreting ready to ignite and burn its newest meal to a cinder, the ARC's doors opened as several security members ran out with their guns ready shouting at the creature but it still ignored them as smoke billowed from its maw

Just as the security was about to open fire the sound of shattering glass filled the air followed by an unholy shriek, the Devil quickly raised its head to find out what the noise was when it was hit hard in the side by a huge grey blur knocking it clean off balance "Whisper!" Abby cried out in shock as the Future Predator fell to the ground dazed slightly by his own impact, he had been observing what was going on from the window he had smashed through after his cage was left open and the moment he sensed the heat of the beasts flames he took action

Shaking his head has he righted himself Whisper was gone in a flash hitting the beast again as it staggered back onto its feet causing it to stumble again, his claws raked at the beasts face only just scraping its thick almost armour like skin

Everyone watched in shock as the creatures fought it out, Whisper mounted the Devils back clawing at its leathery wings as it snapped and roared at him, streams of flame billowed out at the Future Predator but thanks to his thermal vision he was able to manoeuvre around the fire as his claws made short work of the Devils wings, swinging its tail the Devil tried to strike at Whisper but only succeeded in stabbing at itself when the Future Predator evaded each swing

Darting to the ground with a heavy thud Whisper lashed upwards clawing at the side of the Devils neck again finding its skin too tough to penetrate, that was until he reached the beasts throat though, his claws slashed through the more tender tissue making the Devil screech in pain snapping at the Future Predator again narrowly missing as Whisper lunged up to mount the beasts back again, winding his long arms around the Devils neck to rake at its soft throat

Blood began to pour onto the gravel and the beasts screeches and bellows steadily got quieter and more strained as Whisper clawed at its throat moving too fast for the Devil to fight back, Whispers half ton weight was also baring down on the beast making its legs shake and start to give out

Suddenly the beast bit down on Whispers arm as it came across its face making him shriek before being heaved to the dirt with a hard thud, placing a heavy hoof on the Future Predator whilst he was still dazed the Devil raised its head preparing another fire breath, smoke bellowing from its mouth but also the gashes in its throat

The group could only watch in horror what seemed inevitably to be Whispers demise when the chemicals in the beasts throat ignited too early, the gashes in the Devils throat allowing oxygen too deep into its system causing the chemicals to ignite in its throat, the beast chokes and gargled as its throat literally erupted in flame and seconds later it fell to the ground in shock slowly suffocating from its now lack of throat, just as its eyes went cold and lifeless the anomaly snapped shut disappearing from sight ending the chance of more of its kind coming through

With the Devil dead Becker was immediately shipped off to the medic for the wound on his arm and Abby saw to Whisper, thankfully neither ones wounds were remotely fatal, Becker was cleared for any toxins so it was decided that the beasts barbed tail was simply for defence rather than hunting, Whisper in his case had only a few bad bruises and one cracked rib but nothing enough to seriously injure him

Having seen what could only be described as an urban legend Connor went into an almost excited panic claiming that such legends such as Bigfoot, the Loch Ness Monster and the Mothman could now be definitely explained via the anomalies, within minutes he had come up with ideas on what creature each legend could have been with Nessie being easily a Plesiosaur, Bigfoot being maybe a Gigantopithecus and the Mothman being a future creature

It took him over an hour to eventually calm down succumbing to mental exhaustion, after everyone was seen to and had relatively calmed down Abby and Jess met up in the formers office, since everyone was so shook up about the incident they decided to push the bachelor party back a couple of days to give Connor and the others a chance to rest as well as giving them more time to prepare, the Jersey Devil's body was disposed of later that day having to be cremated on a large bonfire, if they had buried it there was a chance of it being discovered and would cause a media panic

The girls rescheduled the bachelor party to two days before Abby and Connors wedding, the guys were happy for it wanting to just forget about the incident several days beforehand with a few drinks and a good laugh "you've got dancers for Connor? You sly witch" Becker grinned down at Abby as she told him her plan, well the part of her plan that he needed to hear "so what do we need to do?"

"Just get him nice and drunk, not passed out drunk but get him passed his melancholy stage, I'll text you when the dancers are ready and when I do you and Matt just have to leave, I'll be taking care of the rest" Abby explained with a coy smile "think you can do that?" Becker just laughed promising to stick to the plan no matter how tempting it was to have Connor drink until he passed out

After work the day before the party Abby and Jess went to go get their outfits, masks were a must for their plan as they didn't want Connor recognizing them straight away; thankfully Abby knew a nice little adult shop that had a wide range of burlesque masks for them to choose from, Jess chose a pure white rabbit mask that covered her face from the nose up leaving her mouth free whilst Abby chose the same make but with a floral design to it

Next was their outfits, Jess considered something that would be extremely easy to remove when she performed for Connor but Abby convinced her otherwise, they wanted him to think they were dancers instead of strippers since he had reacted so badly to the concept of watching strippers a few days before

After a couple of hours of looking for and trying on several outfits they found their perfect clothes for the occasion, they were hard to find though with the shops range of risqué and even down right slutty clothing, Abby chose the most revealing clothing donning a red tube top so small it showed both her cleavage and 'under boob' along with a red skirt so short is showed off half of the skimpy black thong she picked out, with the top, skirt and thong she picked out black four inch high heels and white thigh high socks to go with the rest of her attire

Jess on the other hand chose more 'wholesome' clothing lacking the level of confidence Abby had with her body, picking out a baby blue skirt a couple of inches longer than Abby's and a darker blue top that covered her breasts but not her stomach along with baby blue thigh high socks and dark blue three inch high heels

"Are you sure Connor will enjoy this?" Jess asked admiring herself in the shops mirror "what if he freaks out again like on his stag night?"

"I'm sure he'll love it" Abby responded as she took in every detail of Jess's attire, she had already gotten dressed again and purchased her outfit "and if not we'll soon convince him to" she added with a sultry wink that made Jess shiver and hurry to pay for her outfit

With the outfits purchased the two waited giddily for the next day of work to be done, Connor was informed that Abby had invited Becker and Matt around their flat for a few drinks with him on the second to last night of his 'freedom' whilst she and Jess had a girls night out, being the naïve man he was he suspected no ulterior motives allowing his fiancé and Jess to finish preparing behind his back

Later that night right on schedule Becker and Matt turned up at Abby and Connors flat with beer, for the entertainment they decided just to stick an old football game that was on the telly and try their best to explain the rules of off side to Connor

Rex, Sid and Nancy had been shipped off to the ARC for the night so that they wouldn't get in the way for the reason Connor believed and the reason Abby was planning so there was no chance of interruption from them, the hours slowly passed into late evening and as promised Becker only got Connor 'pleasantly pissed', long passed his melancholy stage of drunk and securely in the merry not too sure what's going on stage

On cue Becker's phone went off and with a quick check confirmed it to be Abby's signal "right mate, me and Matt need to be off" he announced standing up with a slight stagger, he may have been there for the sole reason of getting Connor drunk but that didn't mean he could knock back a few cans

"You're going this early? Come on it's not even ten" Connor complained trying to stand up, his legs failed him though causing him to fall back in his chair

Becker and Matt smirked as Connor tried to stand again and again his legs disobeyed "sorry Con but we have business to attend to and don't worry, you'll have company very soon" he sniggered at the last bit especially when a confused look adorned Connors face

"What do you mean? Is Abby coming back or something? It's not like her to come back this early from a night out"

"You'll see" Matt snorted before composing himself "we'll see you at work tomorrow" he added as the two headed towards the door "we're leaving the door unlocked" he called to which Connor just grunted in response as he rolled his head back, it had been a good night but it had ended too quickly for his liking, he was getting married the day after tomorrow and even though he was excited he was stereotypically terrified and wanted something to take his mind off of it

Waiting outside in her car Abby watched as Becker and Matt left the building walking off without noticing her just like she had hoped "so when do we go in?" Jess asked already feeling anxious, she was already in her outfit covered in a large jacket to keep her decent

"In due time Jess" Abby replied dressed in similar attire "let him wait a while, it would look too suspicious to turn up just after Becker and Matt left, give him fifteen or so minutes then we'll give him the night of his life"

Back in the flat Connor had regained control of his legs and was busy throwing the several empty cans that littered the living room floor away; if Abby had come back and found them there it would be a death sentence for him, his inebriated brain buzzed trying to figure out what Becker meant by he was getting company soon, the guys had better not have hired strippers to come to the flat because if they did he was going to kick off

After disposing of the cans Connor staggered towards the bedroom crashing onto the bed not caring about the unlocked door, their flat was in a good neighbourhood and ever since his time in the Cretaceous he had become an extremely light sleeper whenever Abby wasn't next to him, turning out the light Connor let his eyes slowly shut falling into the thin line between sleep and consciousness

Roughly twenty minutes passed in his almost sleep before he heard the front door open "Abs?" he called out, his voice dry and husky from sleep "that you love?"

He got no response aside from the sound of heavy clothing hitting the floor and whispering coming from the entrance hall "Abby?" he called out again heaving himself up, the world was blurry in his tired eyes and he could only just make out the two silhouettes making their way towards him, he raised his hands to rub his eyes and defend himself if he had to and was stopped when two small hands took hold of his wrists "what's going on?"

"Hush now Mr Temple" a soft alluring voice crept into his ear "we're here to take care of you" the hands left his wrists to rest on his chest as a second pair of hands settled on his thighs

Connors heart raced as he felt hot breath tickling his earlobe and tensed when the second pair of hands crept dangerously close to his groin "what is this? What's going on?" he questioned not wanting to accept the obvious terrified of the thought that Becker and Matt had hired women to sleep with him since he refused to go into the strip club on his stag night

When his vision fully cleared he got a good look at the women, whilst he had no clear clue of who they were there was a crippling sense of familiarity to them, to ensure Connor didn't recognize them Abby and Jess had styled their hair differently tying it in tight ponytails which hid behind their masks "you can call us your entertainment for the night" Jess purred enjoying the feel of the taught muscles under Connors jeans

"You're not strippers are you?" Connor asked in barely covered panic taking in their revealing outfits "cos no offense but I really don't want that"

Both girls tittered at his nervousness "don't worry, your girlfriend didn't hire us for that" Abby kept her voice low and husky to keep up their charade "I believe she messaged you before she let us in"

Abby had let the women in? That seemed a much better explanation than them just letting themselves in, keeping his eyes on the women Connor pulled out his phone quickly glancing at it to check his messages and as the blonde claimed he had one from Abby informing him of the dancers arrival and telling him to make the most out of the night "ok then" he sighed relaxing a little "what exactly did my missus hire you for?"

Abby and Jess pulled back to stand in front of him, both were a little amazed that Connor hadn't sussed it out yet but he wasn't sober and their disguises weren't terrible "just sit back and enjoy" Abby purred as she sashayed behind Jess winding her arms around the teens slender waist, Jess let out a shudder breath as Abby's fingers sent little electric shocks across her skin and squeaked when the older woman's lips met the nape of her neck

Connors breathing became heavier as he tried his best to relax, yes what he was seeing was hot but there was that niggling voice in the back of his mind telling him that this was paramount to adultery, in fact he was about to speak up, apologise for wasting their time and ask them to leave when Abby undid Jess's top allowing her perky breasts to fall free in turn making Connors jeans a whole lot tighter

As Jess's skimpy top hit the floor her breasts were cupped and squeezed by Abby's skilled hands making the younger girl shiver and keen as Abby rolled her tongue along her neck, her legs were shaking already and her head rolled back to give Abby's lips and tongue more room "feels good" Jess breathed as Abby played with her breasts, pinching and rolling the teens nipple whilst grinding her own groin against Jess's pert arse, slowly Jess's hands crept behind her slipping up Abby's tiny skirt hooking her slender fingers into her thong, Abby gasped against Jess's neck as she felt the teens fingers graze her pussy as she pulled down her thong and stepped out of it as Jess threw it aside

Connor licked his dry lips as the redhead turned to pull the blonde into a heated kiss, his jeans were becoming uncomfortably tight but he didn't want to risk doing anything himself in case it went against what Abby had hired the women for, as much as he was enjoying it though he just couldn't get it out of his head that he knew the women from somewhere, pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind once again Connor laid back against the head for resisting the urge to touch himself as the women tongue wrestled

Abby had no idea that Jess was such a good kisser or that she was so willing to push her tongue down another woman's throat, the fact that Jess was a couple of inches taller than her made it a little awkward for Abby being unused to being physically dominated by someone younger than her, the awkward feeling was stopped however when Jess cupped her breasts pushing her tube top up to caress her bare breasts, her arousal dripped down her inner thighs from her bare core nearly losing her balance when Jess leaned down to take one of her peaked nipples into her hot mouth

Starting to sweat now Connor undid a couple of buttons of his shirt in an attempt to ease the pressure on him, his loins were beginning to burn and the more primitive part of his brain was demanding he acted on his lust, that it was somehow ok for him to do so, his jeans were tenting almost unnaturally and when it caught Jess's eyes she couldn't help but gawk at it

Noticing this Abby smirked leaning up to lick the shell of Jess's ear "want to see more of it?" she whispered in the teen's ear getting a quick nod in response "follow my lead and you'll get more than just a look at it" she purred before slipping out of Jess's arms mounting the bed to crawl towards Connor with a predatory look in her eyes and as instructed Jess followed her lead crawling onto the bed after her keeping her focus solely on the huge bulge in Connors pants

Connors heart started to pound out of his chest as the two women crawled towards him, this was going too far now and before he could protest the blonde crushed her mouth to hers, she felt so familiar but his inebriated mind just couldn't add it up, he tried to resist but his body refused to move relaxing more as the blonde pushed her tongue into his mouth

He was able to resist though when he felt his belt buckle being undone alone with his zipper, his eyes went wide and he started babbling nonsense unable to let out a coherent word let alone sentence making the blonde giggle "Connor" she breathed in her normal voice making Connor look at her in confusion, tittering again she lifted her mask "fooled you" Abby smiled watching as Connor finally dawned on what was going on

He couldn't have felt like a bigger idiot if he had tried, Abby obviously would never hire other women to entertain him, why would she when she could do it herself? If the blonde was Abby then the redhead may be "finally figured it out Connor?" Jess smirked as she did away with her own mask keeping one hand on his bulge

"Jess?" Connor gasped as Jess's small hand disappeared into his boxers wrapping around his thick cock, Jess's jaw dropped feeling how thick and hard he was in her grasp never having believed that a man could be this rock hard to that point that it felt like marble in her hand, undoing his jeans fully she pushed down his boxers fully freeing his huge cock gasping at the sight of it finding it looking much huger than it felt

"Beautiful isn't it?" Abby smiled watching Jess lick her lips "I'll keep Connor busy up here so you can suck him dry, sound good?"

Connor swallowed thickly as Jess nodded her head leaning in closer to the head of his cock, groaning as he felt her hot breath on the sensitive tip before his mouth was claimed again by Abby's soft lips, Jess licked her lips again as Connors cock throbbed hard before sliding the broad head into her small mouth making Connor groan into Abby's mouth

Connors cock felt even larger as Jess pushed a couple more inches passed her lips, she had no real experience in giving head but the way Connor was moaning just from her putting it in her mouth showed that he had no complaints, Abby smiled against his lips as she felt his skin heat up under her hands, slowly moving her lips from his Abby started to kiss down his jawline and down his throat "tastes good doesn't it?" she breathed licking along Connors throat as Jess nodded in reply sinking more of his cock into her mouth "give him the best head you can give" Abby instructed laying a hand on Jess's head pushing down encouraging her to take even more of Connors cock into her cosy mouth

Pure pleasure clouded Connors mind as Jess went to work on his cock, her head bobbing up and down sucking on as much of his length as she could fit in her mouth using one hand to stroke what wouldn't fit moaning and humming as his girth throbbed against her hot tongue, she could taste precum already making her suck harder and stroke faster as Abby removed Connors shirt kissing along his collar bone

Releasing Connors cock to catch her breath Jess started to lick along the underside whilst jerking him off "so big" she panted as she circled the head with her tongue "I have to tell the girls at the ARC that you definitely do not stuff your pants"

A little rush of pride went to Connors head at Jess's words, giving a small crooked grin before his mouth was claimed by Abby again and Jess went back to sucking on him bringing him ever closer to orgasm, precum started to pool of Jess's tongue and she mentally noted how good it tasted surprisingly having expected the stereotypical bitterness that women who hate giving blowjobs taste

Pursing her lips she increased the suction on his cock reaching lower to cup his balls feeling them tighten in her hand "oh shit!" Connor gasped pulling away from Abby placing a heavy hand on Jess's head as his cock erupted, Jess's eyes went wide as his thick hot load shot into her mouth at an alarming rate and volume, so much so that half way through his orgasm she pulled back desperately for air coughing as the rest of his release hit her face and neck streaking from her hair to her collarbone

All three of them looked shocked as Jess hastily swallowed what was in her mouth taking in what was now coating her face, Connor was about to apologize profusely until Abby cut the tension moving to kneel next to Jess "you look so fucking hot" she breathed heatedly cupping Jess's face rolling her tongue along the younger girls cheek lapping up a streak of Connors cum

Connor watched astonished as Jess whimpered whilst Abby essentially licked her face clean of his cum, when the last streak was lapped from her face Jess took hold of Abby's hair crushing her mouth to hers sucking hard on her tongue, the sight brought his erection back to full glory in seconds but he didn't disturb the women about it instead beginning to stroke himself as he watched Abby and Jess's kiss turn feverish, hungrily biting at each other's lips and tongues as theirs hands explored the other's body

As Abby moved to kiss down her throat and lave her tongue along her breasts Jess noticed Connors even more impressive erection "he's gotten bigger" she gasped as her doe eyes widened again at the size of him

"You want him inside you" Abby purred, this time it wasn't a question but a claim and one that Jess couldn't say against

"Yessss" the redhead hissed as Abby licked her way down her body before lifting her skirt to lavish her clit with attention

"Good girl" Abby purred again "now lay on the bed and I'll get you ready for him"

In an instant Jess was on her back on the bed next to Connor looking at him with eager eyes, Abby followed her hiking the redheads skirt up again lowering her head between Jess's legs, they needed Jess absolutely soaking for her to take Connors size, Abby was smaller than her but Jess had considerably less sexual experience than the blonde so she wouldn't be able to adjust to him instantly

Taking hold of Jess's thighs Abby buried her face between them pressing her mouth to the teens cunt, Jess yelped shuddering with pleasure as Abby pushed her tongue into her pussy moaning at her taste, as she ate Jess out Abby let out little purring noises sending blissful vibrations through the redheads body making her arch her back writhing with pleasure, suddenly she felt the calloused skin of Connors hands on her breasts keening louder as he massaged them pinching and rolling her rosy nipples "oh god yes!" she cried out as Abby bit down on her clit making her pussy weep with desire "I need it…I need his cock!"

Tittering almost fiendishly Abby pushed her mouth harder to Jess's pussy purring deeper making her sob with pleasure, with darkened eyes Connor leaned down to take one of Jess's nipples between his teeth as he pinched the other "oh fuck…oh Connor yes…kiss me!" Jess begged grabbing Connors hair pulled him up and forcing her mouth to his, Connor growled with arousal against Jess's lips clutching her head to kiss her deeper pushing his tongue into her mouth to tangle with hers

Watching from between Jess's legs Abby started to rub herself together feeling her arousal coating her thighs, despite being extremely possessive of Connor watching him tongue wrestle with a close friend was an extreme turn on, lapping at Jess's clit she pushed two fingers into her weeping cunt making her sob into Connors mouth, by how tight she was getting she could tell that Jess was close to orgasm doubling her efforts pushing a third finger into the redheads pussy pumping them fast

Jess keened and sobbed into Connors mouth harder and harsher before whipping her head back screaming her lungs out as her body erupted in orgasm, pressing Connors face to her throat and clamping her legs around Abby's head holding them both in place, Connor growled against Jess's throat making her shake as he sucked a love bite out of her and her heels dug into Abby's back as the blonde continued to tongue fuck her

"You're definitely wet enough now" Abby breathed licking her lips clean of Jess's sweet juices as she prised the redheads legs open "what are you waiting for Con? Don't leave a lady waiting" she winked moving away to give Connor room

Swallowing thickly Connor crawled between Jess's legs as the teen spread them wider in invitation, both of them moaned as the head of Connors cock came into contact with Jess's still spasming pussy "be gentle" Jess whispered before Abby claimed her mouth in a searing kiss, Connor gawked at the erotic sight for a few moments before Jess whimpered bucking her hips at him begging for his cock, gripping her hips Connor gritted his teeth as he slowly pushed inside of her

Their actions earlier had cleared his mind a little but the unbelievable heat and tightness of Jess's pussy knocked him completely sober "fuck!" he growled as he pushed all nine inches of his cock into the wanting teen

In turn Jess screamed hard into Abby's mouth arching her back almost painfully never having felt more full in her life "be gentle with her Connor" Abby instructed as Jess panted and sobbed, tears poured down her cheeks ruining her eyeliner as she slowly adjusted to Connors mammoth size, it felt like someone had pushed a whole tree up her pussy and she daren't look down in case he had stretched her too wide "it's ok Jess, tell me how he feels, like heaven right?" Jess gasped and nodded keeping her big doe eyes on the blonde "good girl, now it's time for you to return the favour" she smirked before lifting up her tiny skirt moving to straddle Jess's face giving the redhead barely a second to protest before sitting on her move "now get that tongue to work"

Jess let out a muffled whimper against Abby's soaking pussy quickly relenting and pushing her tongue out to lap at the older woman's core "oooh yes" Abby shuddered cupping Connors face staring deep into his eyes "fuck her now, hard" she growled before shoving her tongue down his throat

Obliging near instantly Connor pulled out until only his cock head was inside of Jess before slamming back in making her scream in to Abby's cunt in turn making the blonde sob with pleasure, the three soon found a good tempo with Jess's tongue moving in time with Connors cock whilst he tangled his tongue with Abby's, the heat in the bedroom skyrocketing and the bed starting to creak as Abby rode Jess's face and Connor fucked her hard

Jess's eyes rolled back as she was lost in another powerful orgasm, Connors cock pounded against her sweet spot with every hard thrust sending her into a world of pure ecstasy, her hands worked their way up Abby's body to caress her breasts as Connors own large rough hands played with hers "fuck…so hot…fucking love this" Abby panted kissing all over Connors face lapping at the beads of sweat coating his skin

Minutes later their position changed, Jess now rode Connors cock like a bucking bronco whilst Abby rode his face and suckled Jess's breasts, Connor held onto Abby's pert arse as he devoured her and bucked his hips up into Jess as she bounced down, sweat poured from the three of them like waterfalls and the women were lost in a series of mind blowing orgasms, Jess near lost consciousness when Connor slammed up even harder into her sending her into her biggest orgasm yet "oh my god!" she screamed as she clamped down on Connor like a vice "feels so fucking good"

Abby couldn't respond at all as she succumbed to yet another orgasm brought on by Connors thick tongue "J-Jess…get off…I...I want his cum" she panted as Jess practically fell off of Connors cock completely limber and listless as she wanted Abby dismounted Connors face and impale herself on his still remarkably hard cock

She lay motionless on the bed watching as Abby rode Connor like she had limitless energy, her head rolled back and her tongue poking out as Connors hands kept swapping between holding her hips, cupping her arse or massaging her bouncing tits, she could see his cock visibly throbbing about to erupt and she fantasized how it must feel to have such a thick cock explode inside of her, it felt like a volcano erupting in her mouth when he last came but to have him cum inside her sensitive pussy must feel like utter heaven

It certainly looked that way when Connor finally let go and came inside Abby, the blonde made no noise as her insides were filled with his thick release only seizing up, her tongue hanging out and her eyes rolled back, unable to feel anything but the thick hot cum filling her womb and the feeling of absolute pleasure running through her veins

"You lucky bitch" Jess panted as Abby fell off of Connors cock to land next to her breathing and sweating so hard it looked like she had run a marathon "how does it feel?"

Abby lazily rolled onto her side pulling Jess into a wet sloppy saliva filled kiss before answering "there's no better feeling" she smiled radiantly as her body practically glowed "and since Connor's still hard it's your turn to take his cum"

"What?" Jess gasped looking to Connor finding his cock still hard and ready for more "how can he do that?"

"I don't know and I don't care" Abby laughed "all I know is that I can get hard cock whenever I want it so why the hell would I complain or question it? Now bend over like a good girl so I can watch Connor fuck you like a dog in heat"

Abby's words made Jess shudder to her core and with energy from nowhere she clambered to the pillows raising herself onto her knees gripping the headboard "like this?" she asked glancing back over her shoulder

Rolling onto her stomach Abby resting her head on her arms "perfect" she simpered taking in the sight of Jess's still dripping teen pussy and pert young arse "give it to her Con, give her every last drop of your hot cum"

Acting more on lust than Abby's command Connor was behind Jess in an instant gripping her hips sinking his cock back into her, Jess's eyes dilated and rolled back as she choked on her breath gripping the headboard so hard her knuckles turned white "oh god…oh my fucking god" she whimpered as she felt him fill her to the very brim again stretching her to her limits, she was oversensitive and every inch of him set her nerve endings on fire and when he reached around and touch her clit she was sobbing in orgasm again

Watching Connor fuck a girl six years her junior Abby couldn't have been in more heaven unless Connor was fucking her again, her fantasy had been played out perfectly and she had given Connor a bachelor party he would no doubt never forget, Jess's screams and sobs and Connors grunts and moans were music to her ears and the way the bed moved from their fucking caused the covers to rub against Abby's oversensitive clit making her pant in turn

"I'm cumming again!" Jess sobbed loudly, tears running freely down her face as Connor fucked her without mercy, she felt like she was going to either go mad or die from pleasure, the saner half of her brain was screaming for her to make him stop so she could rest but the young hormonal teenage half of her brain was preventing the saner half from getting its way, compelling Jess to fuck Connors cock back encouraging each of his hard thrusts, she didn't care if Connor literally shagged her brains out just as long as he didn't stop, how could Abby even leave the bedroom with a cock god as a fiancé? If Connor was hers she'd keep him on a constant feed of Viagra and ban him from wearing clothes from the waist down

Another powerful orgasm crashed through her followed by Connors hard release knocking her near unconscious, falling hard against the pillows as Connor became a dead weight on her back, she could hardly move as she felt his hot cum slowly fill her body making her eyes roll back in ecstasy "fuck that was so hot" Abby purred crawling her way to Jess as Connor rolled off of her "you took him so well Jess, when I first slept with him I thought he was going to tear me in half"

"He nearly did" Jess whimpered through her orgasm drunk grin "I'm so damn jealous of you"

"Good girl, I'd advise you stay off your feet tomorrow otherwise you won't be able to walk during the wedding, the maid of honour needs to be able to do more than just stand there you know" Abby tittered gently stroking Jess's hair "and you my love, did you enjoy your bachelor party?"

"Well by the way I can't move me legs love I'm going to say yes" Connor grinned heaving himself up on his elbows "I don't think I can beat that though for you in return"

"What do you mean in return? This was my bachelorette party!" Abby beamed as Connor looked at her confused "you got to fuck a young redhead and I got to watch you fuck a young redhead, everybody wins especially the young redhead" she smiled as Jess whimpered again, the aftershocks of her multiple orgasms only just dying down "I counted at least eighteen orgasms for me, how many did you have Jess?"

"I don't know" the teen replied "I lost count after fifteen, god I'm never going to walk again"

Abby and Connor both laughed at her statement both leaning down to kiss her cheeks "you'll be fine and if you're lucky there'll be more to come for you in the future unless Becker gets his ideas straight" Abby promised making both Jess and Connor look hopeful "I for one hope he stays dense for quite a while longer" Abby continued before she was cut up by another heated kiss from the amorous teen, Connor chuckled as Abby immediately gave in kissing Jess back laying down to watch the two start to go at it again

Two days later Abby had a ring on her finger, a new last name and a husband who couldn't get the grin off of his face if he had an industrial sander, Jess watched beaming from the side lines as Connor carried Abby in the typical fashion to their rented limousine, the ache still present between her legs as Abby's promise echoed in her mind

She looked next to her to Becker who smiled down at her before returning his attention to the married couple, her crush on the soldier was still present but now she wasn't so upset by his unwillingness to start a relationship since now she had something else to look forward too after Abby and Connors honeymoon

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	10. Webcam

Webcam

Jess's flat began to feel very empty after Abby and Connor moved out and found a place of their own again; she missed the late night talks with them after work, the midnight talks with Abby when neither could sleep worrying about the future of the ARC among other futures, she missed catching Connor leaving the bathroom after his morning shower acting shocked and sorry whilst watching the water droplets run down his perfectly defined pectorals and abdominal muscles

She also missed catching Abby walking out of the bathroom mainly because half of the time in the early hours she only remembered her towel after she had turned the water on treating Jess to her soaking wet naked body when she got out to retrieve it allowing the teen in indulge her bisexual tendencies

After Abby and Connor found their own place they started communicating via their computers webcams to save on their phone bills, at first they contacted each other over work matters or for going out arrangements but after a while it became a nightly routine for Abby and Jess to log on and gossip about anything and nothing for a couple of hours before bed, Connor occasionally spoke to her over the webcam but mainly just talked to her at the ARC, when she was physically near him or just left a passing comment whenever he was in the room when Abby was talking to her over the webcam

It was all going smoothly until Abby revealed that she was quite ditzy when it came to remembering to turn the webcam off instead just minimizing it before completely forgetting about it resulting in some situations for Jess that ranged from humorous to embarrassing, going from Jess accidently overhearing phone conversations Abby was making whilst not realising the webcam was still on to Jess catching Abby masturbating and on a couple of very embarrassing but extremely exhilarating circumstances when she caught Connor masturbating

Every situation involving the webcam in the past was eventually brought to light with Jess talking to Abby through the computer when she saw the innocent stuff and for the more adult stuff she waited until she could talk to them privately in person resulting in awkward silences for a while afterward, mainly from Connor though as Abby didn't see the big deal in another girl seeing her touch herself

It had been a good week since the last webcam incident and Jess was pretty sure that Abby had learnt her lesson on the subject, it had been a relatively quiet, long, boring day at the ARC and when Jess got back to her flat she felt a rush of relief come over her, now she could get out of her work clothes, treat herself to a nice long soak in the bath, see what was on TV and maybe talk to Abby and Connor for a bit before bed

Stripping down to her underwear Jess turned on her laptop as she walked passed it unhooking her bra before tossing it casually into her laundry basket, returning to the laptop she logged on deciding to check her emails and when it fully booted up she immediately noticed the small icon in the bottom corner of her screen signalling that her connection with Abby's webcam was still on

"Oh bloody hell she's done it again" the teen sighed rubbing her temples, it was getting ridiculous now and it was really starting to annoy her, clicking on the icon ready to call out to Abby through the webcam to tell her to turn it off Jess suddenly froze at what she saw "oh my…"

Abby and Connor had left work around half an hour before she did and the way Abby clung to Connors arm with one arm whilst her other hand was in his pocket in a very suspicious manner made it obvious what they were intending to do so Jess felt a little stupid for not expecting what was happening on her laptop screen

Connor was sat on the edge of the bed with Abby straddling his lap, her fingers were tangled in his hair as they passionately tongue wrestled, their jackets and shirts were caste across the floor leaving Connor shirtless and Abby just in her bra, Connors large rough hands were exploring every inch of Abby's upper body making the blonde moan as Jess bit her lip at the sight, her core beginning to throb as Connor started to undo Abby's bra strap and she could feel her hand creeping down between her legs

No she couldn't she told herself snatching her hand away, it felt wrong watching Abby and Connor in their private moments without their knowledge, she should just close the webcam down, forget this even happened and continue her night as normal

"_Oh Connor yesss"_

Jess's mouse froze over the close icon on the webcam as her eyes snapped back to the screen; Abby's head was rolled back as Connor buried his face between her breasts, her breathing quickly becoming shallow letting out a sharp yelp of pleasure as Connor bit down on her nipple "this is wrong, this is so incredibly wrong" Jess told herself in a hushed tone as her hand crept between her legs again, her heart starting to race as she prayed that the webcam was minimized on Abby's end whilst she cupped her moistening pussy, it had been a whole month since Connors bachelor party and aside from the odd friendly touch from Connor and a drunken passionate kiss from Abby on their last girls night out Jess had had no sexual activity since then, she hadn't even brought herself to orgasm since then so her body felt neglected and needy

Jess could feel her panties getting damp as she watched Connor lay Abby down on the bed running his tongue down her body, imagining Connors hands and tongue on her own body Jess pulled her underwear to a side beginning to rub her clit nearly doubling over from the rush of pleasure that coursed through her body, it had been too long since she had been touched in such a way and her nerves were sensitive from neglect, encouraged by Abby's moans from the laptop she slowly slipped a finger into her folds letting out a shuddering moan, her gaze fixated on Connor undoing Abby's pants and pulling them down her legs along with her panties until she was lying naked and vulnerable before him

"_Oh god yes, yessss!"_ Abby hissed as Connor slid his head between her legs, holding her thighs in place as his tongue explored her core, her fingers raking at his hair as his facial hair tickled and stimulated her inner thighs

Jess's tongue swept over her dry lips as she imagined Connor going down on her, how his tongue felt on her core and his facial hair felt against her skin, how she would give anything to feel his tongue on her again, to feel his cock deep inside of her again "fucking lucky bitch" she growled lowly as Abby let out another cry of pleasure, she loved Abby deeply as a friend but right now if she had the chance she would have shoved the blonde aside to have Connor for herself

On the screen Abby was writhing unashamedly in utter pleasure, Connors calloused fingers tended to her swollen clit whilst his thick strong tongue pistoned and lapped in her dripping pussy, Jess could hear Connor growling against Abby's pussy turning her on even more making her wish that Abby's webcam was at a better angle so she could see between the blondes legs

Abby's long smooth legs hung over Connors shoulders as he devoured her deeper, her heels digging into his back, her breasts bouncing with every shaky breath she took, her skin starting to noticeably shimmer with sweat which Jess ached to taste, to run her tongue along the length of Abby's petite body as Connor tended to her pussy

Pushing her panties full down to her ankles and kicking them side Jess pushed back her computer chair giving her legs more room to spread as she lost all shame in her actions, her fingers rubbing her aching mound almost furiously as her breathe became shallower and shallower _"I'm cumming!"_ Abby cried out on screen before her back arched as far as it could go, her hands clasping at the bed sheets as Connor continued to devour her making sure her orgasm lasted as long as possible

"Fucking lucky bitch" Jess mumbled before gasping sharply as her finger slid back into her pussy, Abby taken next to no time to recover now kneeling at the foot of the bed with Connor sitting on it, her hands tugging at his pants as she hastily undid them, Jess's eyes growing wider as she saw the huge tentage in Connors boxers licking her lips again as Abby pressed her mouth against the bulge lavishing attention on it whilst Connor held her head down groaning with pleasure

The teens mouth practically watered when Abby finally stopped teasing Connor after a full minute of slow sensual kissing on his bulge, her fingers hooking into his boxers slowly pulling them down to reveal his huge, thick, throbbing, delicious cock, a second finger pushed into her pussy as Abby slowly enveloped her lips around the head of Connors cock moaning loud enough for Jess to hear

Jess's fingers were soon pumping in tandem to the bobbing of Abby's head, drunk off the sounds of Connors moaning and the wet sucking noises Abby made as she put her full effort into the blowjob, her eyes strained to close so she could just enjoy the pleasure she was bringing herself but she couldn't look away, watching as Abby took every inch of Connors cock into her mouth pressing her nose to his pubic bone as she deepthroated him, the soft gagging noises she made when Connor bucked his hips up adding to the heated atmosphere, Jess's mind went back to Connors bachelor party remembering just how he tasted on her tongue, how huge he felt in her mouth and pussy, imaging herself on her knees between Connors legs as she watched Abby pull back and lave her tongue over every inch of his manhood

"_Oh my god Abby"_ Connor growled on screen as Abby licked down his length and rolled her tongue around his balls giving them a good tongue bathing, Jess watched in almost shock as Abby sucked both of Connors balls into her hot mouth moaning audibly around them as his cock rested against her cheek

"Dirty girl" Jess panted licking her lips again as her stomach began to tighten, this was hotter than any porno she had watched when she was at college and the fact that she was watching her two closest friends without them knowing made it even hotter and dirtier, she could practically see Connors cock throbbing through the webcam and her mouth watered at the sight of the beading precum at the tip which Abby zealously lapped up

Minutes ticked by as Jess kept herself on the very brink of orgasm, she didn't want to cum until the main event and by the way Connor was laying back on the bed completely paralysed with pleasure as Abby devoured his cock it wasn't too far away _"oh god I'm gonna cum!"_ Connor cried out nearly making Jess cum on the spot, hastily pulling her fingers out to quell her growing orgasm tenderly licking them as she watched Connor push Abby's head down whilst bucking his hips up almost frantically, pumping his thick seed into her hungry mouth whilst his wife happily swallowed every hot spurt of it

Abby pulled her mouth off of Connors cock as slowly as possible making sure to purse her lips as tight as she could to increase Connors pleasure before licking his cock clean nuzzling her face against it almost simpering audibly, Jess couldn't have been more jealous at that point returning her fingers to her core watching impatiently as Abby crawled onto the bed to straddle Connors waist, his still rock hard cock pressing against her pussy making her pant heatedly as she moved, grasping his cock at the base as she positioned herself at the tip "come on, come on" Jess growled as her impending orgasm was becoming borderline painful, she waited as Abby pushed the head of Connors cock before slamming downwards taking him in to the hilt

"YES!" the two women cried out in unison, Abby orgasming instantly as Connors cock pushed straight into her womb and Jess nearly falling out of her chair as she finally allowed herself to cum, sitting slumped in the computer chair as her legs shook and spasmed watching Abby ride Connor wildly, her hands clutching at his shirt whilst he held her hips thrusting up as she bounced down, the sounds of the couples fucking radiated from the laptops speakers filling the room as Jess turned up the volume to full wanting to hear every second of it

Her hand was no leisurely rubbing her clit after her orgasm had died down, her eyes still transfixed on the screen as Abby orgasmed again and again, her body seizing up every ten seconds or so as her body gave into another blissful orgasm, Jess listened as Abby proclaimed her love for Connor over and over which warmed both her heart and her pussy in a romantically perverted way

The bed shook as they changed positions, Connor kneeling behind Abby taking off his shirt revealing his taught abdominal muscles making Jess lick her lips again, Abby positioned herself on all fours facing her laptop making Jess gasp a little and hope even more that it was minimized on the blondes end, the way Abby didn't react to anything but Connor shoving his cock back into her tight cunt eased Jess's worries

As she watched Jess fully took in just how beautiful Abby was during sex, how her soft lips fell open and her sweet little tongue would hang out or run along her kissable lips, if she was there the redhead would have her tongue in Abby's mouth at that moment, that or laying under her licking at her clit whilst Connor fucked Abby senseless, Christ having sex with them once had seriously turned Jess into a real pervert

"_I'm cumming again!"_ Abby screamed falling onto her elbows burying her face in the bed covers as Connor kept going strong, the sound of his hips colliding against Abby's arse filled both their bedroom and Jess's as she rubbed herself to another satisfying orgasm fully slumping in the chair having literally lost almost all of her energy from her orgasms

Once there was a time were two orgasms could be deemed a good night by Jess but after having Connor fuck her to heaven and back she was greatly disappointed by the number of orgasms her fingers failed to give her, she knew that fifteen orgasms was an impossible number for her own hand to bring but it didn't lower her disappointment by any means

Turning her attention back to the screen she found that they had changed position again, Abby now on her back under Connor with her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around her thighs to keep them in place as Connor fucked her now even tighter cunt, sweat was pouring from his body as his hips pumped frantically driving his cock into Abby's soaking cunt, the blondes toes curled and uncurled as she made herself even tighter for him squeezing around him choking on her breath as he felt even larger inside her

Jess moaned at the sound of Connors laboured breathing having a mini orgasm when he declared that he was about to cum again prompting Abby to take the redhead completely by surprise with what she did next

Pushing against Connor telling him to pull out and lay down as she lowered herself so that she was face to cock with him wrapping both hands around his glistening cock stroking him hard and fast whilst licking around the swollen head, Jess watched in utter awe as Connor came with a harsh cry, his thick load shooting into Abby's open mouth before she shut it after two shots of cum letting the rest splatter all over her face and into her hair "oh my god" Jess gasped watching as Abby rolled her head around making sure Connor covered every inch of her face in his seed before placing a loving kiss on the weeping head of his cock

Almost unable to take in what she had seen Jess sat back in her chair taking her eyes away from the screen letting out the breathe she didn't know she was holding, she was about to close the webcam window and clean up when Abby's voice made her heart nearly stop dead

"_Jess? Are you still there?"_

Jess stared at the screen in utter horror, Abby knew she was watching! _"Jess? Come on I know you're there"_ swallowing thickly Jess reopened the webcam window to find Abby sitting there with a coy smile on her cum covered face _"did you enjoy our little show?"_ Abby asked licking a streak of cum from her lips closing her eyes for a moment as she savoured the taste

"You set this up?" Jess asked in shock

"_Of course I did, I've been seeing how you've looked at Connor since his bachelor party, you looked almost heart broken and I wasn't going to have it"_ Abby explained wiping another streak of cum from her face with her finger licking it clean _"now here's the thing, I slipped another a little 'something' in his coffee earlier to make him last longer but I've overdone it a little, I'm too sore to keep going but Connor has another good hour in him so I was wondering if you would like to…Jess? Are you still there?"_

The chair Jess was sitting in mere seconds earlier was now spinning around almost comically as the teen had jumped out of it to get dressed and get her keys, running out of her flat without a single word to Abby

The blonde wasn't the slightest bit offended by her friend's actions tittering as she heard Jess's front door slam shut _"she's left her webcam on, how ironic"_

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	11. When the wife's away

When the wife's away

Jess's legs shook wildly as Abby's hands crept down her pants; the blonde's breath was hot in her ear as the teen struggled to hold herself upright against her desk "so will you do this for me?" Abby purred knowing that Jess couldn't say no if she tried

Jack had gotten himself into no end of shit again now owing gambling debts to some very shady characters and after a panicked call to the only family member he knew would remotely care for his wellbeing Abby reluctantly agreed to bail her little brother out yet again, unfortunately helping Jack out would take her out of London for at least two days leaving Connor on his own, it would be the first time she would be properly leaving Connors side since their stay in the Cretaceous and the very idea made her very nervous but she would tough it out for family, her main concern would be how Connor would take it though

Despite not showing it barely as much as she did Connor had grown just as dependant on Abby as she had on him since they were trapped in the past and when she told him that she had to go away for a couple of days she could see the fear flash through his eyes as he played it off coolly telling her to stay safe and to hit Jack upside the head for him

Jess's legs buckled as Abby's fingers came into contact with her clit "ok I'll do it, I'll do it!" she gasped collapsing onto her elbows against her desk "manipulative bitch" she growled as Abby slowly pulled her hand out of her pants "you could have just asked nicely"

"This way was more fun" Abby smiled cheekily giving Jess a quick kiss when she righted herself "I'll be leaving at around six tonight, check up on Connor about an hour after that?" Jess nodded weakly making Abby smile fiendishly, turning the teen around making her sit on her desk sliding her hand down the redheads pants again, Jess squeaked at the action staring at Abby in surprise "it's only fair for me to finish you off when I got you so hot and bothered" the blonde purred sealing her lips around Jess's to keep her quiet whilst her fingers worked their magic, Abby walked out of Jess's office minutes later casually licking her fingers clean with a dirty smile on her lips whilst the teen laid out on her desk trying to make her legs work

After work Connor helped Abby pack for her trip looking not at all happy about it "your brother's a tit, you know that right?" he grumbled shutting Abby's suitcase harder than needed imagining that Jack's head was in it

"Of course I know it" Abby sighed pinching the bridge of her nose "but he's family so I have to put up with him, it's really days like this when I wish that he'd just bugger off without leaving a forwarding address like my mother" Connor creased his brow at her words "what? Connor you've met the woman, you know she's far from a fit parent, she actually started flirting with you the moment she realised you have a good paying job"

"Don't remind me" Connor shuddered as the repressed memory started to come back "I'm gonna miss you love"

"I'm only going to be gone for two or three days Connor, four at the most" Abby smiled wearily like a mother would to a pouting child "and I'll miss you too, I've forgotten what it's like to sleep without your arms around me" she admitted kissing his cheek "fancy one last go before I head of?"

Connor laughed warmly at Abby's purred offer "as much as I'd normally jump at the chance I doubt we have enough time before your taxi arrives" as if to punctuate his point the sound of a honking car horn was heard from outside "see what I mean?" he sighed taking hold of Abby's suitcase offering to carry it for her

Abby smiled warmly at the gesture turning it down "I'll be ok Connor" she told him taking hold of her suitcase "plus if you're at the door with those big puppy eyes I'll just end up abandoning my little shit of a brother to whatever mess he's gotten himself into this time" she laughed as Connor walked her to the front door "now go watch TV or something before I change my mind about going, love you"

"Love you too Abs, give Jack a whack around the head for me" he smiled giving her one last kiss goodbye before complying with her request of going back inside

Watching Connor walk back inside shutting the door Abby placed the suitcase in the back of the taxi pulling out her phone as she climbed inside telling the driver were she wanted to go, dialling Jess's number and less than two rings later the teen picked up "should I go now?" Jess asked a little too excitedly forgoing any form of greeting whatsoever

Abby tittered at the redheads eagerness "not yet Jess, give him an hour otherwise he might suspect something, so what do you have planned for him?"

"That's the thing, I have no idea what I'm going to do, do you want me to jump him the moment I get in the door? Shall I wait until he goes to bed and surprise him? Can you give me some pointers?"

Abby smiled as Jess continued to fire questions at her, she was obviously nervous despite having had sex with Connor twice before hand, both times Abby was present so the prospect of having Connor to herself must be nerve racking for her "there is a couple of things I can suggest" Abby purred picturing Jess listening intently on her end of the phone "there is one thing that drives Connor completely wild…" Abby's sentence descended into a whisper at the last bit to ensure the taxi driver didn't snoop into the conversation too much "and there's also…" she continued enjoying Jess's little gasps and giggles on the other end of the line

An hour later Connor was still sat in the living room watching TV, absentmindedly petting Rex who sat on his leg whilst Sid and Nancy nuzzled against his legs "is it sad to be missing Abby already?" he asked rhetorically with a heavy sigh flicking the TV off, he wasn't watching it anyway instead focusing on how his side felt cold without Abby pressed against it

The sound of the doorbell drew his attention prompting him to heave himself up and trudge to the door, an hour without Abby seeming to have drained the energy from him, opening the door he found Jess stood beaming at him looking almost giddy "hey" he greeted giving a small forced smile "what brings you here?"

"Just wanted to check up on you" Jess replied with a sweet smile

"Am I that pathetic that people need to make sure I'm ok an hour after me wife leaves?" Connor laughed dryly stepping aside to let Jess enter

"There's nothing wrong with letting a close friend worry about you" Jess scolded teasingly as she took off her jacket and shoes "mind if I make myself some coffee, I ran out this morning and I haven't had chance to go shopping yet, I'll grab you one too"

Connor readily agreed to her offer, a coffee would hopefully lift his mood if only slightly, letting Jess into the kitchen whilst he walked back into the living room turning the TV back on, he wasn't expecting or even really wanting company that day but since it was Jess she wasn't exactly going to be frustrating him all day

In the kitchen Jess began to set her things on the counter remembering what Abby had told her over the phone, looking in one of the drawers to find the small frilly apron that Abby wore whilst cooking something, smiling dirtily Jess took the apron getting ready before calling Connor into the room

Back in the living room Connor was casually flicking through a magazine lost in his thoughts, wondering if Abby had reached her destination yet and hoping when she does that she'd beat the living crap out of her brother; literally every time he popped up in their lives it was to borrow money that he never returned or to drag his sister into the newest barrel of shit he found himself in claiming that since she was family she had to sort out his problems, feeling his knuckles crack as he gripped the magazine harder Connor quickly turned his mind onto happier thoughts, mainly of Abby coming back in a couple of days' time "Connor! Can you come a minute?" he heard Jess call from the kitchen drawing him from his thoughts

Heaving himself up Connor walked into the kitchen "what is it Jess?" he asked before stopping dead in the doorway at the sight in front of him, Jess stood at the counter with her back turned to him wearing nothing but the apron she found that only just covered her front, giving Connor the perfect view of her tight teen arse, he opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a low lustful growl and even though he couldn't see he was positive that Jess was grinning cheek to cheek

Jess's toes curled as she heard Connor approach and let out a little whimper/moan when he placed his hands on the counter either side of her effectively pinning her, her legs shaking as she felt Connors groin bulging already against her arse "so this is what you call checking up on me?" he growled lowly in her ear making her shudder as he ground harder against her behind

"It was Abby's idea" Jess moaned not caring that Abby wanted that bit of information kept a secret, only able to think about how big and hard Connors bulge felt against her arse making her bend over the counter more "she told me this drives you wild"

Another low growl sounded from Connor and Jess let out another moan as she heard his zipper open "Connor?" she whimpered before letting out a sharp squeak as she felt Connors thick cock pushing into her folds stretching her pussy wide, her breathe catching in her throat as she clutched Connors hands hard, digging her nails into his skin as he pushed all nine inches of his cock into her tight wet core lifting her feet a couple of inches off the floor leaving her legs dangling "oh my god!" she sobbed in sheer pleasure as Connor took a deep thrust into her

"So my Abby arranged this then?" Connor grinned lustfully against Jess's neck rocking deeply into her pussy, drinking in the teen's heated moans and whimpers, his head clouded with the blissful feeling of her young cunt squeezing his cock like a vice

"She asked me to…keep you satisfied…whilst she's…gone" Jess panted rocking back against Connors thrusts "so until she…comes back…I'm yours"

Gripping Jess's hips Connor picked up his pace driving his cock deeper and harder into the redhead's heated core over and over making her moan louder each time, her toes curling as they dangled, her entire body bucking against the counter with each of Connor deep thrusts into her body "oh shit yes…right there…gonna cum" she whimpered resting her head against the counter letting Connor have full control of her body "fuck me harder"

Moving his hands from her hips to her supple arse Connor complied with her plea, pounding her young cunt even harder turning her moans into screams of ecstasy, her hands going from covering his to reach back to clutch at his shirt as her body seized up "cumming!" she wailed as her pussy became a red hot vice around Connors dick causing him to stop and bury his entire length inside of her to enjoy the sensation to the fullest

Jess's orgasm lasted several minutes before she finally slumped against the counter momentarily thinking it was over before realizing that Connor was nowhere near done with her, yelping as Connor pulled out of her, flipped her onto her back driving his cock back into your core making her scream at the top of her lungs, Connor growled as Jess got even tighter from the new angle reaching up to tear the apron strap around her neck freeing her breasts from it letting them bounce freely to his punishing pace "oh fuck…Connor…don't stop…please…don't ever stop" she keened loudly before being silenced by a rough kiss, moaning deep into Connors mouth clutching at his hair tightly as his tongue invaded her mouth

Whilst her body was lost in a cycle of orgasms Jess could only just hear her phone ringing, pulling away from Connors mouth to glance down with glazed over eyes making out Abby's number on the screen, reaching down with a shaky hand she answered the call setting it on speaker phone before focusing back on Connor fucking her brains out _"Jess?"_ she heard Abby's voice on the line _"is everything going alright?"_

All Abby got from the other end was a series of Jess's moans and keens and Connors deep groans bringing a dirty smile to her face, she had to stop at a motel for the rest of the day and night since her train was scheduled the next day and since most of the good channels on the motel TV were locked including the adult channels she decided to pass the time talking to Jess "couldn't have called at a better time" she grinned starting to work her pants down with her free hand reclining back on the bed "bite her Connor, bite her!" she urged starting to rub her clit being rewarded by a sharp yelp from Jess down the phone followed by a deep moan "tell me how he feels Jess, tell me how good his massive cock feels"

A series of whimpers and gasps for breathe came down the line _"I can't…I can't breathe…so good…I can't"_ Abby smiled wickedly at Jess's words, Connor was obviously fucking the teen hard enough for her to hit the 'hyperventilation stage' as Abby liked to call it, the last time Connor fucked her that rough she thought she was going to pass out from barely being able to breathe

"Jess listen to me, I want you to suck him when he's finished fucking you, I want you to make him cum in that pretty little mouth of yours after he's cum in your pussy understand?" another deep heated moan was her answer "good girl" she purred before setting her mobile on speaker phone placing it down next to her to fully enjoy the sounds and touch herself freely

Jess gripped weakly on Connors shirt as she succumbed to another mind blowing orgasm, she had lost count of how many she had had after ten and if Connor kept going any longer she was going to pass out, Connor had been throbbing inside of her for the last twenty minutes but showed no sign of cumming until now, his thick hot precum began to pour into her sending new waves of pure pleasure through her "nearly there" he grunted picking up his pace even further, gripping Jess's thighs as he fucked her with a brutal pace sending her screams to a whole new level

Moments later Connor finally came, erupting deep inside Jess making her back arch as far as it can go as she screamed breathlessly in pure pleasure, Abby doing the same over the phone as she brought herself to orgasm with her fingers

Jess slumped hard against the counter as Connor slowly pulled out, breathing hard before composing herself and slinking off of the counter to her knees on the floor, grasping Connors cock at the base taking around five inches of it into her mouth sucking and licking it clean of their juices "holy shit" Connor gasped as Jess starting sucking him like a pro "you learn quick don't you?"

"_She learnt from the best"_ Abby's voice sounded from Jess's phone prompting Connor to pick it up _"enjoying your surprise love?"_

"I don't even know where to start with asking how I deserve this" Connor chuckled warmly before letting out another moan as Jess sucked him harder cupping his balls with her free hand

"_Mmmmm I love it when you moan like that, push her head down love, she needs to learn how to deepthroat"_ Abby urged starting to touch herself again loving the sounds of Jess sucking Connors cock noisily _"don't stop pushing until she pushes away, she needs to learn to take it"_

Complying to his wife's wishes Connor placed a heavy hand on Jess's head gently pushing it down forcing more of her cock into her cosy little mouth, Jess instinctively gagged but didn't push away instead placing her hands on her legs letting Connor had full control of her mouth "holy fuck, she took me all in" Connor gasped as Jess's nose pressed against his pubic bone

"_I guess she doesn't need to learn that much, looks like our sweet innocent Jess is a lot dirtier than we thought, you should punish her for being such a dirty girl, I want to hear you fuck her mouth" _Abby purred _"put the phone down so I can hear her gagging on that delicious cock of yours"_ Jess moaned deep around Connors cock hearing every word Abby said, moving to sit on her hands as Connor set the phone down on the counter next to her head _"I want to hear everything Jess, don't you dare go quiet on me"_ a deep throaty moan was the teen's response _"good girl"_

Taking a deep breath Connor laced both hands into Jess's hair getting a solid grip before starting to thrust into her mouth, gasping at how warm and wet it was and how the redhead's tongue massaged the underside of his cock, as instructed Jess gagged each time Connors cock pushed down her throat, taking in Abby's moans from the phone beside her head as Connor picked up his pace starting to fuck her mouth for real

Minutes passed as Connor moved Jess's head along his cock as he thrust deep down her throat, each gag, moan and cough sending blissful vibrations along his length sucking like her life depended on it, she never imagined herself in this position but now that she was she couldn't have been more horny in her life, despite that fact that she was sitting on her hands she could feel herself getting close to an orgasm from the taste and texture of Connors cock in her mouth

Connor found himself in the same situation as Jess feeling his release building up much faster than normal, Jess's mouth as smaller than Abby's making an air tight seal around his cock as he fucked it making him leak precum onto her tongue with every thrust "shit I'm gonna cum" he panted holding Jess's face to his groin bucking his hips harder

"_Cum in her mouth Connor, make her drink every fucking drop of it"_ Abby bade him as she worked herself to another orgasm _"make her take it all"_

As if on command Connor came with a feral growl, pumping his thick load straight into Jess's mouth as she heartily gulped down every spurt of it, screaming around his cock halfway through his release as she was lost in a pure arousal orgasm wetting the floor beneath her

Orgasming again from the sound of Connor cumming hard in Jess's mouth Abby let out a contented sigh picking up her phone again "I need to go clean up now, I'll see you in a couple of days, love you" she smiled as Connor returned her affections before hanging up to go shower, not bothering to put her pants back on walking to the bathroom naked from the waist down

The next couple of days went on as expected between Connor and Jess, the redhead staying around the flat the entire time, sharing the bed with Connor only offering to sleep on the sofa once before quickly ditching the idea when Connor mentioned sharing the bed, they had sex as often as they could, waking up a couple of times each night to start another round, sharing the shower in the morning steaming up the bathroom as Connor fucked Jess against the wall, Jess snuck into Connors office at work each day to give him a sensual hour long blowjob from under his desk swallowing every load he gave her, when the day that Abby was supposed to return arrived Jess was beginning to wonder if she was developing an addiction to Connors cock

It was late in the afternoon on the third day when Abby finally came back, her purse was five hundred pounds lighter than when she had left and as Connor requested she slapped Jack so hard he saw double for hours, setting her suitcase on the floor with a heavy sigh she made her way up to the bedroom "Connor, Jess, I'm home!" she declared getting heavy moans from the bedroom in reply, a weary dirty smile graced her lips quickening her pace to the bedroom

Opening the door she was the rewarded with the sight of Jess riding Connors cock reverse cowgirl completely naked "you…total bitch!" Jess panted rolling her head in ecstasy "I can't stop!"

Smirking wickedly Abby whipped her top off approaching the bed whilst undoing her bra "I know, it took me days to develop the will to leave Connor alone after the first few times we had sex, he just has that thing about him, mainly the huge perfect cock he's packing, isn't it love?" she asked grinning as Connor merely groaned in reply "how long have you been going now?"

"Hours" Jess whined in response "I can't stop myself"

Abby merely grinned wider as Jess looked plaintively at her as if begging her to help her stop "enjoy it while you can Jess" she purred cupping the teen's face to pull her into a deep tongue filled kiss "now that I'm back you're not getting a chance with him for at least a month, I want his cock back" she growled lustfully before licking down Jess's body quickly reaching where the teen and her husband were joined making them moan even louder

True to Abby's words Jess didn't get a single chance for sex with Connor for the rest of the month, the blonde evilly teasing the redhead every chance she got making sure the teen saw whenever she dragged her husband into a utility closet or into the showers when they were at work and regularly calling her at night to force the teen to listen to them fucking like animals

Jess withstood the torture with silent lust planning the perfect way of getting revenge on Abby when the month was done and to make sure that neither she nor Connor would ever forget it

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	12. Pay attention

Pay attention

The air in the flats living room was tense to say the least as Connor tried his best to focus on the TV screen, he was watching a documentary on the space time continuum that he had been waiting to watch for the past two weeks, not only was it interesting for him but it could in some way help him in further understanding how the anomalies worked

He would have had his full attention on the show if it wasn't for Jess coming over, ever since Jess's pseudo part in his and Abby's relationship and marriage Connor happily welcomed the teen into his home on every occasion but this time was the first time it frustrated him for both Jess and his she-devil of a wife had decided to be exceptionally amorous towards him on the one occasion that he could and would turn down sex

Both women were sat on either side of him leaning against him; Jess's hands were simultaneously caressing his arm and chest whilst Abby's were running his abdomen and thigh, both had their heads resting on his shoulders seemingly content but he knew they wanted something, he could feel their breath against his neck but he tried his best to ignore it, their choice in clothing was no better for him either, Abby only wearing a skimpy black lace thong deciding to wear as little as possible since it was their day off and wanted a lazy day in, Jess was no better wearing one of his old shirts like a baggy dress and he was positive that she had stripped naked before donning it by the looks of her bare legs and feet

"Connor" he heard Jess sigh rubbing her face against his shoulder

"Hmm?" Connor responded turning to face her whilst keeping one eye on the screen; he was willing to humour her as long as he could continue watching, cupping his face Jess pressed her mouth to his kissing him deeply whilst Abby snuggled closer running her hand along his chest, a small growl emanated from Connors throat getting a purr from Jess in response, the growl getting deeper as Abby kissed the back of Connors neck

The kiss went on for around a minute and when Jess began to fully get into it Connor pulled away teasingly to turn his attention back on the TV making the redhead whine slightly, it was a complete surprise for Connor to deny her since he was normally a total push over sexually, all she and Abby had to do most times was to look at him in a certain way, speak in a particular tone or if they weren't in the mood for foreplay just drop their articles of clothing in front of him and he was ready for them straight away

Abby frowned at Connors lack of interest leaning in to plant hot kisses on the weak spots of his neck, feeling the muscles pull taut under his skin as he suppressed a groan, Jess soon followed kissing the other side of Connors neck linking her hand with Abby's on Connors front, both girls purring as they gently kissed and lapped at Connors skin making him shudder and his eyes flutter

Purring against Connors throat Abby slid her hand away from Jess's and trailed it down Connors body, reaching his groin where she began to undo his pants only to be stopped by Connor grabbing her wrist "stop that" he instructed bluntly making his wife pout

"But why?" Abby pouted placing her hands on Connors "we want you"

"Well you can wait" Connor asserted surprised that he had actually said those words to the only two women that had ever shown sexual attraction to him "I want to watch this"

"But it's boring; this kind of thing is for work, being at home is for relaxing"

"This is relaxing, well it was until you two started doing your thing" Connor retorted shifting in his seat "now it's starting to become very uncomfortable"

Abby and Jess tittered spying the already large tenting in Connors pants, the tight jeans causing what must have been quite uncomfortable strain on his cock "you should let us relieve it then" Jess purred rubbing his groin seductively but again Connor pushed them away

"Please love, I just want to watch this" Connor pleaded resorting to begging a lot faster than he had hoped "I know I don't normally, well I never say no but could you just give me an hours peace to watch this?"

Abby and Jess looked at him then each other before giving the simultaneous sigh of "fine" and sitting back in their seats, looking identically pouty and bored but Connor gave it no notice, he knew that it was just a show to guilt him into giving them attention and he knew better than to give into them, ignoring their little huffs and sighs as he watched his program

After about twenty minutes Abby began to shift in her seat reaching her arm behind Connors neck, he expected her to wrap her arm around his shoulders in another attempt of seducing him but instead Abby reached around his shoulders to clutch Jess's hand as the young redhead raised it to hold Abby's hand, both girls smiling softly as they squeezed each other's hands making Connor slightly suspicious but he quickly brushed it off

That was until Jess got up and moved around him to snuggle up with Abby, the blonde welcoming the teen with open arms pressing her lips to Jess's softly making the redhead moan against her mouth, Connor felt his body begin to heat up as he tried to ignore the girls actions which was making increasingly difficult as Jess had her back pressed against him giggling as Abby started to kiss along her jaw line

Jess giggled and moaned as Abby moved to press the teen against the seat, sucking hard on her throat to leave a dark love bite, making Connors jeans tighten further as his wife dragged his shirt off of Jess's body leaving the redhead naked next to him squirming with desire, he clenched his fists trying to ignore Jess's little heated gasps and moans as Abby kissed along the front of her body heatedly paying special attention to her breasts and navel knowing all of her 'special zones' where she loved to be touched, the blondes finger tips gently ghosted around the redheads stomach as she kissed around her navel gently dipping her tongue into it making Jess gasp at the feeling

Flashing Connor a heated look Abby kissed and licked lower until she reached Jess's pristine little pussy, the teen let out a sharp yelp of pleasure as Abby's tongue came into contact with her core, clutching at both the couch's arm and Connors hand as she bucked her hips at Abby's face, moaning dirty little encouragements as the blonde got to work in eating her out

Connor clenched his fists tighter as Jess squeezed his hand harder, her other hand was buried in Abby's hair pushing her harder against her soaking cunt, calling her the dirtiest things making Abby purr and send vibrations through Jess's core "oh yesss…that's it…lick me…lick me harder you fucking bitch" she panted as her toes curled and uncurled, her legs were hung loosely over Abby's shoulders keeping the blonde in place, keening louder as Abby bit down on her clit

Every so often Abby would look in Connors direction to find him only half concentrating on the TV and the other times passing quick glances at him, licking his dry lips as he crossed his legs in a vain attempt to hide his erection, tittering softly before burying her face deeper between Jess's legs, sliding two of her fingers into the teens pussy alongside her tongue amplifying her pleasure

Jess rolled her head as her pussy got wetter; her stomach began to coil as Abby found her g-spot, rubbing both fingers against it as she lapped harder as her soaking core "I'm…I'm gonna cum!" she wept pressing her head against Connors shoulder panting in his ear testing his resolve even further

Abby purred and growled louder against Jess's cunt until the teen let out a sharp cry of pleasure, orgasming hard as Abby continued to tongue fuck her, moaning as she lapped up the teen's sweet nectar pressing her face harder to her pussy

Shaking hard from her powerful orgasm Jess slumped against Connor smiling contently at his groan of arousal, his jeans looked like they were going to burst open and they both could see his jaw clenching tightly as he continued resisting temptation, smiling wickedly Abby climbed up Jess's body kissing and licking at her skin as she moved before moving to cup Connors face kissing him full on the lips, letting him taste the sweet tang on Jess's pussy on her tongue

The almost pained noise Connor made against her lips assured Abby that he was nearly theirs, straddling his lap to feel his large rock solid bulge press against her soaked clothed pussy making her moan deeply into his mouth, Jess rolled onto her side to watch Abby kissing Connor even deeper whilst trailing one hand down his body, steadily approaching his pants as the TV soon became completely forgotten

Connors hands clenched tighter as Abby moved to kiss at his neck, her hand finding the button of his jeans had already popped open from the strain of his arousal and Connor practically sighed with relief when his wife slowly undid his zipper greatly easing the pressure on his rigid cock "you sorry for ignoring us?" Abby purred in his ear as she gently slid her hand into his pants closing it around his erection smirking at the pained gasp that escaped Connors lips "you know full well we don't like being told no"

Jess grinned fiendishly as Connors head fell back in anguished pleasure, Abby's hand smoothly running along the length of his throbbing cock making him shudder and groan, his fingers nearly going the arm of the settee when Abby swiped her thumb over his cock's sensitive head

Sensually licking her lips Abby slid down Connors front to kneel before him, gently blowing on the head of his cock making him shudder again, Jess propped herself up on her elbow watching as Abby slowly took half of her husband's shaft into her hot wet mouth, pursing her lips to stimulate every inch that passed them, gazing up at him with hooded eyes whilst she rested her hands on his thighs for support, the inches that weren't engulfed in her heavenly mouth were soon encased in Jess's cool hand as she reached over to stroke him whilst Abby blew him

Sweat began to bead on Connors forehead as the two women went to work, Abby sucking on the first five inches of his cock like she was addicted whilst Jess stroked the remaining four inches, the contrast of Abby's hot mouth and Jess's cool hand drove Connor wild and all thoughts of continuing to watch TV were completely lost, relaxing his grip on the settees arm he laid a hand on Abby's head clutching at her hair encouraging her to suck harder which she happily complied

Biting her lip at the sight of Abby sucking her husband's cock Jess slid off the settee and removed her hand from Connors cock letting Abby suck every inch into her mouth, crawling behind the blonde Jess carefully pulled her thong down revealing her soaking pussy before gently blowing on it making Abby shiver and moan around Connors cock as she deep throated him

Licking her lips in anticipation Jess slowly dragged her tongue along Abby's wet slit savouring the sweet tang of her cunt, Abby shuddered again as she felt Jess's tongue push into her pussy moaning deeply sending vibrations along Connors cock causing his breathing to get heavier, he was throbbing already and she could taste his delicious salty precum on her tongue spurring her to suck even harder on him "oh fuck Abby" Connor groaned as he felt his stomach begin to tighten, his release fast approaching

Jess hummed and purred against Abby's pussy as she ate her out, her hands gripping and kneading her supple arse cheeks making Abby's toes curl, occasionally flicking her tongue out to lap at the blondes clit as she slid three fingers into her pussy feeling her clench hard around her digits "oh fuck I'm gonna cum" Connor growled pressing Abby's head down hard starting to buck his hips up, thrusting down her welcoming throat and in turn her cunt got ten times wetter, her own stomach tightening feeling her orgasm being swiftly delivered by Jess's skilled tongue

Moments later Connor came with a harsh cry, throwing his head back as he filled his wife's mouth with his potent cum, the intense rush of salty flavour from his release spurred Abby's release too cumming hard on Jess's tongue screaming around Connors cock in the meantime, the redhead moaning against Abby's pussy as she tasted the blondes release coating her tongue

When Connors hold on her head when slack Abby slowly pulled away panting for breath before her lips were captured by Jess, the teen snaked her tongue into the blondes mouth to taste as much of Connors cum as she could as Abby kissed her back hungrily, both of them wrapping a hand around Connors cock to keep him aroused "who gets first turn?" Jess asked panting as they broke their kiss

"You can have the first ride, I got to blow him" Abby smiled licking Jess's lips tenderly making the redhead shudder

Giving Abby a deep thank you kiss Jess quickly scrambled onto her feet moving to straddle Connors lap, the head of his still huge cock pressing hard against her tiny teen cunt making her gasp, his hands came to rest on her hips helping her ease herself down on his shaft gritting his teeth as he stretched her to her limits making her scream as her groin began to bulge

Abby reclined back on her elbows watching Jess ride her husband's cock like she was born to do so, loving how the teens long hair bounced along her shoulders and how Connors fingers dug into her arse cheeks as his hands moved lower, she couldn't resist moving forward to place a loving kiss on both of Jess's arse cheeks making the redhead simper and shake

Neither Connor nor Jess lasted very long but from Connors size and Jess's lack of size the friction was always too great for them, Jess screaming at the top of her lungs as she felt Connors burning load flood her pussy setting off her powerful orgasm soaking Connors groan in the process

Abby practically shoved Jess off of Connors cock when she decided it was her turn, guiding his shaft to her pussy and slamming down in one fluid motion knocking the air out of both of them, placing her hands on his shoulders she started to ride him at a much rougher pace than Jess had set growling in his ear as she dug her nails into his shoulders "never…ignore…us…again" she ordered getting a groan of arousal in reply

Minutes ticked by as Abby rode her husband like a mad woman, after Jess had rested Abby pulled her up to crush her mouth to the teens, both girls wrestling tongues as Abby rode Connor to orgasm, screaming into Jess's mouth as she felt her cunt constrict like a vice around Connors erupting cock, the scolding heat of his cum feeling like utter bliss inside of her

Climbing off of Connors lap Abby took slight malicious delight in the fact that Connor had missed the entirety of his program "aw sorry about that love" she cooed with a voice dripping with sarcasm "I'm sure it'll be on again sometime"

"That's the thing" Connor responded with a sly smile that made both girls suspicious "I actually had this on record, I just knew that ignoring you would drive you both wild and to be perfectly honest you're both hot as hell when you put full effort into it"

Abby and Jess gawked at him for a few seconds before simultaneously starting to slap at his face and chest whilst he half-heartedly tried to defend himself before walking out of the room in a huff with their arms linked telling Connor that he was sleeping on the settee that night

"Worth it" Connor sighed doing up his pants and picking up the remote to play back his program

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	13. Sweetest revenge

Sweetest revenge

_(Author's note for my readers, mainly for Candace, I would like to say that I had lost my lemon 'Honeymoon to remember' over a year ago to a virus which wiped out a good majority of my saved work, I managed to salvage most of it but Honeymoon was not one of them so I am currently in the process of rewriting it so I would like to ask Candace to stop reviewing every single lemon with asking me to submit it, it will be up shortly so please review the chapters with something else, thank you)_

Jess ground her teeth as she furiously typed away at her keyboard, absentmindedly writing up a report that Lester had requested a fortnight beforehand, trying her best to ignore Abby as she shamelessly fawned over her husband as he worked, the blonde making sure that Jess saw every little touch she gave Connor as she tried to coax him away from his work for the third time that day, Lester had grown so used to Abby and Connor sneaking off for around half an hour at a time that he was no longer bothered by it, it never got in the way of work deadlines and after their little excursions the couple were always in a good mood which made them work harder

The redhead felt her loins burn as she watched Abby gently bite Connors earlobe whispering some filthy proposal, she was probably offering to let him fuck her in the arse in the showers again like last time, Jess swore that Abby only did that because she was on security camera duty that hour forcing her to watch the incredibly erotic scene with no chance of joining in

Placing a pen in her mouth she chewed it angrily watching as Connor relented to his wife's advances, letting her pull him away from his computer into the utility closet next to Jess's desk when no one was looking, well no one but Jess of course just how Abby planned it

Jess nearly bit through the pen as she picked up the quiet but tell-tale sound of Connors pants being opened and the soft scuffing noises of Abby shifting down to her knees _"just great, she's sucking Connor off right next to me"_ Jess groaned in her head as her groin burned like fire with arousal, she had neglected wearing panties that day hoping to be able to seduce Connor away from Abby's clutches and finally get a turn with him after a long month of neglect but the blonde had stuck to her words and refused Jess even the slightest of physical contact with Connor for the full thirty days

Hearing a barely suppressed groan of pleasure from Connor through the closet door Jess decided that she needed to take action otherwise she would go insane, chewing the pen harder as she brainstormed ideas of how to get Abby back, it had to include her having sex with Connor in front of Abby but in a way that the blonde couldn't intervene at any time

Jess's core clenched when she came up with the perfect plan to get revenge on Abby, her toes curling in her shoes as she picked up a pad and started scrawling down notes to make sure she didn't forget any details before pocketing it, putting on an innocent smile when the closet door finally opened and Abby walked out wiping her mouth "enjoy yourself?" she asked sweetly eyeing the noticeable dribble of cum on the blondes lips

"You know it" Abby winked back teasingly running her fingers along Jess's arm before cupping the teens chin giving her a quick kiss and a teasing taste of Connors release making Jess moan lightly, with an arrogant smirk Abby patted Jess's head before heading back to her own office leaving Jess to watch Connor exit the closet slyly doing his pants up

As Connor sat back down at his desk Jess took the chance to approach him, standing behind him placing her hands on his shoulders "got a minute Con?"

"Yeah sure, little spaced out at the moment but I can talk" Connor replied as Jess pulled her chair up "what do you need?"

"I need you to help me with something, call it payback if you will against Abby" Jess explained making Connor frown slightly "come on you know she's been keeping me away for the last month and it's been killing me"

"I can understand you feeling that way" Connor replied as his frown turned into an almost arrogant smirk "I've heard a lot of good things about my performance from the both of you"

"Don't remind me Connor"

"Sorry" Connor chuckled "so what did you mean by payback against me missus?" he asked to which Jess moved to sit on his lap, leaning in close and whispering lowly in his ear making him shudder from her warm breath on his ear, placing his large rough hands on the curvature of her arse as she ground against him letting out a pleasured breath when she felt his arousal beginning to show pressing against her barely clothed core

"As much as I'd like to have you right here and now I don't want to risk Abby catching us" Jess sighed climbing off of Connors lap resisting the smile she felt coming on from his pouty expression "just leave Abby to me tonight and I'll call you when it's your turn to come in, I'll see you when you get home" she told him sneaking a quick kiss before heading back to her desk acting like nothing had happened leaving Connor grinning broadly as he went back to working

For the rest of the working day Connor kept Jess's plan secret from Abby with remarkable ease passing off his grin as just a breakthrough in his work, Jess wasn't so sure that Abby had fully accepted that lie but the blonde didn't question it when she came to see Connor after feeding the ARC's resident creatures

After work Jess waited for Connor and Abby to head home first before heading off herself after a short while so it didn't give the impression of her following them, she and Connor had arranged for him to 'pop out' around fifteen minutes after he and Abby got home, whilst Abby thought Connor was gone Jess could go in and exact the first half of her payback plan

Chewing her lip as she parked outside of Abby and Connors flat Jess clutched her steering wheel tighter as she imagined the many ways the plan could go, her core fluttering and clenching at the thought of having Connor to herself and Abby being powerless to stop her

A couple of minutes after she had parked she saw Connor leaving the flat complex and give her a wave as a signal for her to get out of her car and head to the flat, before she went in though she stopped to give Connor a hug "thanks for this Con, I don't know what I would do without you sometimes"

"Don't worry about it love" Connor returned hugging her close, whilst he loved Abby with every fibre of his being he had started to refer to Jess by the pet name of 'love' like Abby because of her reasonable large part in his marriage "Abs is practically naked upstairs anyway so I doubt you'll have too hard of a job getting her into bed" he grinned giving Jess's ass a firm cheeky squeeze making the teen moan and shudder before seeing her off with a soft spank

With almost childish glee Jess headed up the stairs to Connors and Abby's flat, fixing her hair before knocking on the door, not having to wait for long as after a few seconds Abby answered the door dressed visible in only one of Connors old t-shirts that hung halfway down her thighs "oh hey Jess, what's up?" Abby greeted taking a quick glance down the hallway, probably checking if Connor was coming back

"Nothing much, just thought I'd stop by" Jess replied as Abby stepped aside to invite the teen inside, once Abby shut the door Jess took hold of her hands "actually there is something I'd like to talk about and it involves Connor"

Abby couldn't help but laugh at Jess's words "I knew you wouldn't be able to last the full month" she grinned wrapping her arms around Jess's shoulders pulling the redhead closer so their noses were touching "I bet you've been really suffering" she giggled rubbing her nose against Jess's making the redhead titter and nod truthfully "well I'm sorry to tell you that I'm not going to back down because you feel bad, you can wait like a good little girl"

"Well I was hoping I could convince you to reconsider" Jess purred giving Abby's lips a quick lick making the blonde giggle and lick back

"Well…I can give you one chance but don't get your hopes up" Abby smiled lustfully clutching Jess's face to pull the redhead into a deep tongue filled kiss which Jess eagerly returned as Abby led her to the bedroom without every releasing her mouth collapsing back onto the bed dragging Jess down with her as she sucked hungrily on the teens tongue

Moaning deeply into Abby's mouth Jess immediately went to work in getting the blondes clothes off, pushing up the large t-shirt she wore to find that it was the only thing she was wearing, her bare pussy already glistening with arousal as Jess rubbed her thigh against it making Abby purr against her lips

Breaking the kiss Jess tugged at Abby's t-shirt coaxing the blonde to raise her arms so she could do away with the clothing, throwing it over her shoulder before lowering her mouth to Abby's neck, her soft hands exploring the blondes perfect petite body making the older woman moan and gasp from every kiss and touch, the redheads hot mouth attacked Abby's firm breasts suckling and biting at her pebbled nipples making her pussy gush with need

Abby's hands buried themselves in Jess's hair as the teen kissed and licked down the older woman's body, her own hands caressing every curve before moving under to clutch the blondes supple arse, squeezing firmly as she buried her head between Abby's legs, her tongue running teasing circles around Abby's clit and gently lapping at her folds slowly driving the blonde wild

Pulling away after a few moments of teasing Jess whisked her own shirt off revealing her lack of bra before disappearing between Abby's firm thighs again, pushing down her pants as she gently sucked on the older woman's clit, kicking her pants away as well as pulling her socks down to leave herself completely naked too

"God I've missed your body" Abby panted pulling Jess up to kiss her deeply, her hands running down the teens back to clutch at her round firm arse squeezing hard "it's been hard resisting you" she admitted giving Jess a firm spank making her moan into the blondes mouth "I want to feel how tight you are again"

Normally she would have welcomed Abby's touch on her soaking cunt but on this occasion she had to remain strong and resist, quickly catching Abby's wrist as the blonde moved to cup her pussy "hold on, I want to try something" she explained licking her lips slowly before leaning in to whisper in Abby's ear, grinning as the older woman's breath caught and her hips bucked against her as she purred her idea

As she pulled away she noticed that Abby's eyes had become fully dilated with lust "Connor has scarves in the top drawer" she panted reaching up to clutch at the headboard, rubbing her thighs together as she watched Jess go to the top drawer and pull out four of Connors woollen scarves

Jess took a few moments in relishing the scarves softness in her grasp before pressing them to her face and inhaling, her pussy clenching and her legs shaking when she smelled Connors strong aroma on them, Abby seemed to give her no mind when she turned back around, the blonde biting her lip hard as Jess got to work in binding her, slightly surprised that a woman with a such a strong personality would delight in being placed in such a submissive and vulnerable position

With Abby securely bound and unable to free herself Jess went back to work on getting her to the very peak of orgasm, cupping and massaging her breasts with one hand whilst kissing along her jawline using her other hand to finger fuck the older woman's tight wet cunt, relishing in the blondes moans for more and taking pleasure from the way Abby's hips bucked towards her skilled fingers

Licking down Abby's body again Jess thrust her hot wet tongue deep into Abby's cunt drinking in her arousal with lustful moans and purrs, sending vibrations through Abby's body making the older woman keen loudly, her pussy quivering as she felt her orgasm rapidly approaching "oh fuck yes…that's it Jess…just like that" she moaned clutching at her binds as she felt her stomach coil tighter and tighter "I'm gonna cum!"

Feeling Abby's cunt tighten to the point of no return Jess suddenly pulled away causing Abby's orgasm to suddenly stop in its track, making her cry out in surprise and disappointment as her climax became an almost painful ball of pressure in her groin with no way of release "wha…what are you doing?" she all but shrieked as Jess pulled away licking her lips clean

Jess tittered wickedly in response climbing off the bed and collecting her phone, sending Connor a quick text telling him it was time for him to come back "you honestly thought I would never get any form of revenge for depriving me of Connor?" she grinned fiendishly as she ran a hand down her body "you knew I would get addicted after a single taste of him, now I'm getting what I've been craving for a damned month and you're going to watch" she asserted as they heard the front door open and close

When Connor entered the bedroom Abby stared at him with a mixture of anger, surprise and lust "sorry love but what you did was rather cruel" he said with a cheeky grin wrapping an arm around Jess's body firmly cupping her breast making the teen moan loudly "I'll make it up to you afterward"

"No talking to her" Jess chastised pulling Connor into a heated kiss "she's here to watch and only watch, she's had you for too long and now it's my turn" she purred sliding down to her knees trailing her face and hands down Connors front making him groan

Now face level with Connors groin Jess spent a few moments lovingly nuzzling the large bulge in his jeans, loving the throbbing hardness hidden just behind the denim pressing against her cheek, caressing his thighs as she took hold of the zipper with her teeth pulling it down with utter ease before undoing the button with her teeth unaided

Abby's eyes grew wide as Jess fished out her husband's huge cock with only her mouth, the teen crossing her arms around her back as she sucked every inch of Connors long thick shaft into her hungry mouth starting to bob her head rapidly along his cock, her own mouth starting to water as she was forced to listen to Jess noisily slurping and sucking on Connors delicious cock as well as her husband's throaty groans of pleasure

She gasped as she watched Connor grab a fistful of Jess's hair making a ponytail out of it and using it to pump the teens head along his cock at his own pace, making her gag as he bottomed out in her throat with every thrust into her mouth, her heart racing with jealousy as Jess's gags got louder and louder, Connor rarely ever face fucked her and Jess got the privilege of getting her mouth pounded nice and hard right in front of her

"Oh fuck yes" Connor moaned as Jess's throat constricted around his cock whilst her tongue slathered around what it could reach, pulling her head away so she could breathe only for her to whine in protest licking hungrily at his cock head trying to reach more, Connor glanced at Abby feeling slightly guilty as his wife continued to struggle with her binds

"Don't look like that!" Jess instructed drawing his attention back to her "she's earned this punishment, look her in the eye whilst you fuck my mouth so she knows what she's missing" she all but ordered opening her mouth wide for him inviting his cock back in

Growling with lust Connor readily followed her order clutching her head with both hands as he thrust his cock back into her mouth, moving her head along his length as he fucked her mouth like it was her pussy, all the while looking Abby straight in the eyes able to see the barely restrained lust in them, the blondes pussy gushing onto the bed covers as she rubbed her thighs together furiously trying to get enough friction to bring on her own orgasm but just couldn't reach the high point of pleasure

Connor groaned deeply as his cock began to throb and pulse in Jess's mouth, his hot precum starting to coat the redheads tongue making her pussy even wetter dripping onto the floor as she clutched her wrists tighter behind her back, resisting grabbing Connors hips to encourage him to ravage her throat "oh fucking I'm cumming" he grunted moving Jess's head even faster, her hair flying everywhere as her sucks, slurps and gags grew even louder

After several hard thrusts down Jess's throat Connor came with a roar, his cock erupting in the teen's mouth filling it with his potent cum, Abby whining with need as she watched Jess's cheeks fill with her husband's addictive seed purposely not swallowing it just letting it fill up her small hot wet mouth

Once Connor stopped cumming Jess slowly pulled away clamping a hand over her full mouth to prevent any cum from escaping, holding Connors release in her mouth she then crawled onto the bed hovering over Abby with a mischievous smile on her lips and before Abby could question it Jess kissed her hard giving her a strong taste of Connors cum making her moan with pleasure instantly, her tongue working against Jess's lips to try and get a share of her husband's cum but Jess get them firmly tight, loving Abby's whimper when she pulled away and the shocked gasp she gave out when she swallowed the entire load in front of her "you greedy bitch!" Abby snapped struggling hard against her binds in an attempt to slap, grab and even kiss Jess, anything to relieve the unbearable pressure in her loins

"Mmmmm that tasted heavenly" Jess purred wagging her tongue in front of Abby's face showing off what little cum was left before quickly swallowing that "looks like Connor is still hard and it seems that your pussy is on fire" she grinned holding a hand over Abby's cunt feeling the radiant heat it was giving off "I hope you don't mind watching your husband fucking me senseless, it's not like you can do anything about it"

Abby bit her lip as Jess crawled down the bed so that her head was mere inches from the older woman's cunt, shaking her hips at Connor in invitation whilst looking up at Abby with fiendish eyes, in this position Abby new that she would be able to feel every breathe and sound that Jess made making the sexual torture all that much worse for her

Gripping Jess's hips Connor slowly pressed the head of his still rigid cock into Jess's pussy making her cry out from being stretched, her hot breath hitting Abby's cunt sending pure pleasure through her veins and to make things worse the redhead dug her nails into her thighs adding just the right amount of pain to her pleasure to make her orgasm build up but with no trigger for release, tears started to pour down her cheeks as the pressure began to become too much for her to handle, wanting the torture to be over but completely unable to look away as her husband sank his entire cock into Jess's tight teen pussy to the point that she bulged all the way up to her navel making her eyes role back in her head

Tightening his hold on Jess's waist Connor started to take slow deep thrusts into her making her pant and gasp every time his cock entered her womb, grinning as Abby's toes curled at the sight of them, moving one hand to grab a handful of Jess's hair pulling her head up "he….feels…so…fucking…good!" the redhead gasped with every thrust "I'm…gonna…cum!" she panted as her eyes rolled back in her head, her cunt seizing around Connors cock in her first orgasm of the night making him growl with pleasure

Pulling Jess back harder Connor picked up his pace fucking her like a wild animal turning her gasps and pants into wild screams of pleasure, her hair flying everywhere whilst her breasts and ass bounced wildly from Connors hard pace, her eyes wild with pleasure and her mouth hanging wide open shamelessly practically drooling onto Abby's pussy below

Abby meanwhile was in sexual agony from the show in front of her, wanting nothing more to be the one impaled on Connors huge cock being used like a fuck toy, from how Jess's pussy was completely soaking her inner thighs and Connors jeans she could tell that the teen was most likely having an orgasm a minute making her even more jealous, her own cunt clenched repeatedly trying to find any kind of friction to trigger her painfully withheld orgasm but yet again she found none

Turning Jess onto her side Connor hung one of her legs over his shoulders using the new angle to fuck the teen even deeper making her scream even louder as she rested her head on Abby's leg, her mouth less than an inch away from her cunt making her buck her hips towards the redheads face in an attempt to get her to relieve her but to no such luck, Jess was too lost in pleasure to even realize where she was

Connors breathing got steadily heavier as his cock started to throb again, Jess's spasming pussy bringing near unmatchable pleasure that ran through his veins like bolts of lightning, panting that he was going to cum again he picked up his pace again hammering away at Jess's pussy to the point that he bruised it along with her inner thighs

This pace lasted only a couple of minutes before they both came explosively with a joint cry, Connor flooding Jess's cunt with his hot cum whilst she soaked his groin and jeans before they both collapsed onto the bed completely breathless

Abby whined with need seemingly having been completely forgotten by the other two before Connor finally took pity on her, pinching her clit with two rough fingers setting off her much needed orgasm, her body thrashing on the bed causing the scarves that bound her ankles to come loose allowing her to kick freely nearly knocking Jess off of the bed in the meantime

Abby's orgasm lasted over several minutes before she finally calmed down, her body practically glowing as she basked in the post orgasm waves "about…fucking time" she panted with a weak smile as Connor kissed her forehead "Jess…I love you but you're a total bitch" she tittered as the teen just smiled dreamily, too blissed out to hear anything Abby really said making the blonde laugh warmly as Connor fully untied her

A comfortable silence blanketed them for a few minutes before Abby decided to speak up "as fun as this was I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you Jess, no Connor for two months"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	14. Every new day is a gift

Every new day is a gift

The unforgiving Cretaceous sun slowly began to set as Abby sat outside the makeshift shelter of branches and rocks against the base of a large tree she and Connor had crafted for temporary safety for a few days, her heart hammering in her chest as she willed herself to calm down

Her eyes kept darting to the body that laid several yards from her; the Raptor was still slightly twitching as its body baked in the early evening sun, the large stick Abby had used to kill the creature still buried in its eye socket, Abby kept glancing in its direction as if needing to convince herself that it was still dead quietly hoping for another predator to come along and drag its body away

A mere half an hour earlier that same Raptor almost killed both her and Connor, the smallest slip in her vigilance and Abby had let the creature sneak up on her, it all happened in a flash, she was tending to the campfire trying to get it lit for the night whilst Connor foraged for more firewood, she had literally only stopped glancing around for a couple of minutes when she heard the cold harsh hiss a few feet behind her

She didn't even get a chance to look around as seconds later Connor tackled her to the ground as the Raptor lunged at her, throwing her aside as he tried to wrestle the creature off of his back as it clawed at him, Connors cries of pain were heart wrenching and still rang in her ears long after she grabbed the nearby branch and rammed it through the Raptors eye and into its brain whilst it was preoccupied with trying to bite at Connors neck

Turning her attention away from the creatures body Abby stood up brushing the dirt off of her knees deciding that taking a walk would help calm her nerves, taking one last cautious glance around the barren wooded area where they had set up camp for the night Abby sufficed that they were reasonably safe heading deeper into the trees where Connor currently resided

Walking passed the trees Abby came upon the small watering hole where Connor was bathing, the area was relatively hidden away and during the days they had spent there they hadn't seen a single creature, herbivore or predator, near the watering hole, the hole itself was constantly being filled by a small waterfall that came from a stream that had arched off from a larger river a mile or so away

Approaching the edge of the watering hole Abby spied Connor standing close to the waterfall allowing the cool water to run down his back, an occasional grimace flashing across his features as the water ran across the several large cuts on his back but it was a pain he had to endure if he wanted to keep the wounds clean, Abby's heart strings pulled as Connor turned around to wet his hair and beard displaying the multiple claw wounds that decorated his back, if she hadn't acted when she did Connor wouldn't have been lucky enough to walk away with the 'mere scratches'

It was just another time that Connor showed he was more than willing to die for her making Abby's heart clench again, there had been countless opportunities for her to let Connor into her heart but she always foolishly pushed him away despite her own feelings for him, it had taken all she had to pluck up the courage to merely kiss him after he had saved her brother from the Future Predators and the moment the kiss ended she shut him out again, Connor had showed her nothing but affection and she constantly kept him at arm's length fearing that a relationship would harm them both no matter how much she wanted it

She had longed for Connor since before his relationship with Caroline and after he broke it off with her Abby still found herself unable to voice her feelings to him, often having resorted to actions that could be seen as childish such as spying on him when he wasn't paying attention to the act of watching him sleep which Abby herself found a little creepy despite the fact that she couldn't help herself, she routinely watching Connor shower throughout the months he lived in her apartment since he always forgot to lock the bathroom door going into a world of his own as he washed and thanks to this Abby had practically memorized every detail of Connors body

This knowledge helped her during sleepless nights when all she wanted was to crawl into Connors bed and give him everything he deserved; she would bring herself to countless orgasms with just her fingers fantasizing about Connors body, imagining what it would be like to feel her petite body against his larger one, to have his strong arms around her, for his large rough hands to explore every inch of her body and hold her by the throat as he took what he had earned from her

The fact that he was hung like a horse prevented her from keeping her thoughts and dreams clean as well, when Abby first caught sight of Connors impressive cock she orgasmed on the spot nearly collapsing onto the bathroom floor, promptly scrambling out of the door dashing to her room before Connor glanced out to investigate the noise, Abby then spent the rest of her free day fucking herself with her largest sex toy making herself cum over and over even though she was disappointed that the toy was nowhere near Connors size and girth, he had to be at least nine inches long and about five inches thick which set Abby's size queen tendencies ablaze

Feeling her panties dampen Abby shook the perverted thoughts away chastising herself for thinking of such things at a time like this, she wanted to show Connor what he meant to her but she couldn't just go jumping on his cock to show him exactly how she felt, what she could do though was finally grow a pair and tell him what she needed to say

As Connor continued to bathe Abby slowly slid off her shoes and pants placing them on a rock next to the water slowly wading towards Connor, the sounds of the waterfall covered her approach leaving Connor completely unaware of her presence until she placed gently a hand on his shoulder making him jump "ah! Oh god Abby don't do that to me, you nearly gave me a bloody heart attack!" he chastised her with a forced laugh as Abby slowly ran her other hand down his back, her fingers carefully tracing the cuts along his skin "what are you doing?"

Gently hushing him Abby carefully placed her lips to Connors back kissing softly around the wounds he had taken for her, Connor shuddered with a small moan as Abby wrapped her arms around his waist adding a little tongue to her kisses sending electricity down Connors spine "Abby stop" he gasped taking hold of the blondes wrists holding her in place as he turned around looking her dead in the eye "I know why you're doing this and you don't have to"

"What do you mean?" Abby questioned resisting the urge to look down

"You're only doing this because you think that you have to, you feel guilty for what I did so you feel that you have to reward me" Connor explained gently rubbing the back of Abby's hands with his calloused thumbs making her bite her lip at the sensation

"Connor I don't…"

"Don't even try it Abby, you'll only end up regretting it" Connor spoke firmly despite the pain in his voice and looking into his eyes Abby swore she saw the beginnings of tears in them

Unable to form words in retort Abby pulled her hands free of Connors grasp roughly grabbing him by the face crushing her mouth to his before he could protest, it wasn't like their kiss when Connor had saved her brother, this one was more forceful, heated and full of need and want, she felt Connor tense up from her sudden embrace before slowly relaxing placing his hands on her hips "don't resist me Connor" Abby panted as she kissed along his jawline "I want this, I want you, I want you so bad"

"Abby" Connor groaned back almost plaintively, his better judgement telling him to push Abby away, that she would only end up deeply regretting this no matter how much she may have wanted it now, that he would never have the chance to have someone like her "we can't…"

"I love you"

Both of them froze as the words left Abby's mouth, Connors eyes wide with surprise as Abby panted for breath as if she had been carrying a heavy weight for years "what did you say?"

"I love you" Abby repeated this time with a relieved smile "I love you Connor"

Connor let the information sink in for a few moments before suddenly bringing Abby forward making her yelp before silencing her with a kiss even more heated than the one she gave him, swallowing her moans as she wound herself around him wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs tightly around his waist subconsciously grinding her thinly covered groin to his naked one making him growl into her mouth

Sliding her tongue into Connors mouth Abby started to feel a hard pressure against her groin gasping at it brushed against her clit through her panties, breaking the kiss to look down her mouth fell open as she caught sight of Connors erect cock for the first time, he was big when he was flaccid but erect he was almost unnatural in size and girth, she knew that because of his social awkwardness Connor was never good with women but she was sure that if he just whipped his cock out more often women would have been swarming him

Blushing profusely Connor started to stammer an apology putting Abby down so he could try to hide his erection, before he could though Abby reached forward wrapping a small hand around his thick shaft marvelling at the fact that her fingers couldn't reach all the way around it, gently starting to stroke him Abby placed her free hand on Connors chest kissing along his collar bone as Connor groaned her name "let me do this Connor, I've wanted your huge cock for so long" the blonde breathed as she gently walked Connor back until he was sitting on a wet at the edge of the water

With Connor out of the water with his cock standing rigid in the air almost hypnotizing her Abby took the moment so fully sink down into the water, kneeling in front of Connor so that her face was level with his cock as she slid off her soaked top and bra freeing her perky breasts, Connors eyes went wide again at the sight of her breasts glistening in the clear water wetting his lips as his cock throbbed with arousal

Abby took his lustful stare as a compliment wrapping a hand around his cock again slowly stroking it whilst running her hot wet tongue along the length of it, he tasted delicious, the perfect mixture of earthy and manly practically able to taste the testosterone oozing from his skin as she ran her tongue around his sensitive cock head making him gasp with pleasure "oh god Abby" he gasped grasping at the rock under him resisting the urge to buck his hips at her mouth

"You're so big Connor" Abby panted rubbing her face affectionately against his cock "I want to taste all of you" she then purred coolly wrapping both hands along his cock and sealing her lips around the large head, Connors breathing got even heavier as Abby looked up dead in the eyes keeping hers wide as she slowly pushed her mouth along his cock

Connors back arched as a jolt of pure pleasure tore through him, one of his hands gripping hard on the rock under him whilst the other found itself clutching Abby's hair pulling slightly making her purr at the stinging sensation, having never experienced sexual pleasure with a woman before Connor moved her tight hot wet mouth along his cock wasn't helping in anyway especially when his cock head started to push into her throat making her gag

Moving her hands to give her mouth more room to move Abby found her eyes starting to water as she forced Connors cock down her throat, she had never properly deepthroated someone before as with passed boyfriends they were either too small to reach passed her gag reflex or she didn't care enough for them to actually go down on them but with Connor she wanted to please him in every way possible, if they ever got home alive she mentally vowed to give her body completely to Connor to use how he wishes when he wishes

Sliding one hand under the water to pull her panties to a side Abby started to rub her pussy as her nose finally pressed against Connors collar bone, her throat almost lovingly stuffed with every inch of his penis making her moan with lust and pride, her other hand found Connors balls finding them larger than any she had seen before starting to fondle them as she massaged his cock with her tongue and throat, precum openly coated her tongue and poured down her throat as Connor began to shake with pleasure, his cock throbbing hard showing that he was close to cumming

"Abby I'm not going to…oh god!" Connor exclaimed as he suddenly erupted in Abby's mouth, his arms locking up holding her head to his groin as he unloaded his cum straight down her throat whilst she moaned at the feeling of his hot release running down into her stomach, rubbing her cunt harder as Connors hips slowly continued to buck against her face

Collapsing back onto the rock with a slight wince from the cuts Connors grasp on Abby's hair slowly loosened letting her slowly pull her mouth off of his cock, in his post orgasm delirium Connor feared that Abby would be angry for his lack of warning before cumming in her mouth, he had heard that most women hated the act and assumed that Abby was most likely one of those women, what he did not expect was for Abby to start lustfully licking his cock clean of her drool and his cum before moving on to hungrily lick and suck on his balls making his breath catch in his throat and his back arch

"Wow, you came a fucking bucket load Con" she tittered tapping his cock repeatedly against her tongue feeling it twitch every time it slapped against her hot wet muscle, she didn't know how much pleasure it brought Connor but she had watched enough porn to know that most guys liked it and the way Connor moaned helped prove that "do you always cum this much?" she asked taking him into her mouth again sucking on his leisurely finding it oddly relaxing

"Not…really" Connor panted as Abby sucked on his cock like it was a treat looking up at him with almost innocent eyes "I just haven't….cum…since we were back home" he admitted prompting Abby to pull away looking at him with bewilderment

"Connor we've been here nearly four months! You can't be telling me that you haven't masturbated since! That's paramount to torture!"

"Well I never got any real chance!" Connor defended sitting up on his elbows amazed that Abby could treat something that most women would just ignore as a serious issue "how would you have reacted if you came back from watch and caught me wanking?"

"I would have helped!" Abby admitted bluntly prompting Connor to raise an eyebrow "do you know how hot it is to watch a guy masturbate especially when it's you? One of my main regrets back home was that I never caught you jerking this big beautiful cock" she explained before taking another lustful lick of his length "you shot enough cum to put a fucking porn star to shame down my throat and you're still rock hard, you're a fucking sex god"

"Really? Never thought I'd ever be called that" Connor replied modestly running his fingers through his hair

"You're really a virgin aren't you?" Abby questioned to which Connor lowered his head suddenly unable to make eye contact "hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of" Abby soothe him rising from the water to sit on his lap, cupping his face lacing it with loving kisses "you deserve so much better than what life has given you, every girl you've ever met and has rejected you should have grovelled at your feet begging for your love, I was so stupid for pushing you away so many times" she whispered looking him lovingly in the eyes "I want to give you everything that you've been denied starting with me, all of me, whilst we have the chance, we could both die tomorrow and I don't want to go without having had the chance to be yours" she breathed slowly sliding her panties down her legs kicking them into the water

Connors heart started pounding again as Abby pushed him onto his back moving to hover over his cock, her pussy looked so pure, so incredibly tight and well-kept despite Abby living over three months in the wilderness, it just showed how well Abby looked after herself most likely using the flint knife she had carved out of a stone to keep her body pristine

As Abby started to lower herself Connor suddenly grasped her by the hips telling her to stop and before Abby could question him she found herself under him "it's only fair if I return the favour" he said with an almost animalistic growl to his voice which made Abby nearly orgasm just from the sound of it

The blonde squirmed and wriggled as Connor made his way down her body breathing hotly on her skin making her break out in goosebumps, when Connor reached his goal between Abby's legs he took a moment to admire her pristine little cunt, for someone who didn't know her it would be easy to mistake her for a virgin but Connor knew better, a fact he didn't enjoy

Taking a deep breathe he leaned in and slowly ran his tongue along Abby's slit making her shriek and buck at the sudden rush of pleasure that coursed through her veins, smiling at her reaction Connor took a firmer hold of her legs continuing his work on her cunt, slowly dragging his tongue up and down her slit making Abby shake and keen in ecstasy "oh fuck Connor!" she cried as his rough fingers found her sensitive clit starting to tenderly rub it "that's it!" she moaned as the course facial hair that Connor had grown stimulated her inner thighs

Feeling a rush of pride from Abby's reactions Connor rubbed her clit harder and pushed his tongue into her pussy making her orgasm hard on the spot, her hands finding his hair pulling hard as she screamed into the evening sky at such a pitch that if there were creatures near their location they would have been easily scared off

"That was quick Abs" Connor chuckled as Abby hummed in bliss riding out her powerful orgasm

"You….tongue of a god" Abby panted back "your hands too"

Laughing softly again Connor returned to his work intent on making Abby cum at least twice before he was finished, her previous orgasm was sweet and tangy on his tongue addicting him near instantly to her taste pushing his tongue as deep as he could to taste even more of her

Abby was in utter heaven as Connor continued to feast on her, his tongue delving into her most inner depths hitting all of her sweet spots keeping her body aflame with pleasure to the point that her second orgasm was already strongly building up, her toes curling as her legs hung over Connors shoulders "fuck Connor yes….more….right there….more please….I'm cumming!" she all but shrieked as her body tensed up again in her second orgasm within mere minutes "I love you!"

Over the next half an hour Connor continued his tongue work on Abby bringing her to orgasm again and again every few minutes keeping her extremely sensitive to his touch to the point that the mere brush of his facial hair against his skin nearly made her cum, every time he brought her over the edge she screamed the three words he had been aching to hear from her for years, he had yet to voice the same words since they had started but it was unnecessary as Abby knew that his love for her was possible stronger than hers for him

Pulling away from Abby's quivering core Connor licked up her body slowly before capturing her lips swallowing her hums of contentment, hovering over her as the blonde wrapped her legs around his waist moaning deep into his mouth as his still rigid cock brushed against her overly sensitive pussy "oh Connor, put it in, I want you" Abby panted grinding against him making him growl at the sensation

"I…I've never done this before…I'm don't know if…" Connor started before being silenced as Abby placed a finger to his lips

"If you're as skilled with your cock as you are with your tongue and fingers on your first try I'm the luckiest woman in history" she assured him loosening her legs so that he could position himself correctly, gently stroking his hair as he started taking deep breaths to steel himself "take as much time as you need Con, I'm yours, take me"

Swallowing thickly Connor nodded gritting his teeth as he started to push into Abby's eager core, gasping almost as if in pain as her molten hot wet inner walls instantly encased his cock to the point that she felt like a red hot vice, Abby made a similar sound as she clawed at the rock beneath her, her pussy stretching further than it had even been stretched before setting her very nerve endings on fire with ecstasy

Feeling her insides stretching around Connors huge cock Abby glanced between them and promptly orgasmed when she saw the large bulge forming on her groin and lower stomach showing just how big Connor was, she tried to form words to tell him just how good it felt to finally have him inside her but all that came out was a strangled wail of sheer pleasure moving her arms to clutch at Connors shoulders sinking her nails into his skin

"Abby…ah…" Connor groaned as Abby clenched tightly around him in another orgasm unable to form words himself, he had dreamed of doing this with Abby but to actually be inside of her was indescribable, she seemed so small and fragile under him but the grip her pussy had around him was stronger than anything he had ever felt before

As he slowly thrust into her Connor carefully wrapped his arms around her holding Abby as close as he could as his cock entered her womb making her scream with ecstasy into the crook of his neck, slowly pulling Abby up Connor moved so that he was sat on the rock with his legs in the water with Abby sitting impaled on his cock, the new position allowed him to look her dead in the eyes whilst she grinded on his lap gyrating her hips making his cock reach all the right spots inside of her

Abby's breath caught as she looked deep into Connors eyes finding only love and adoration in them, practically swooning from the affection Connor was radiating to hungrily captured his lips again holding him as tight as possible as she rode his cock determined to make him cum harder than he had ever done before, feeling his precum starting to pour into her she knew that he wasn't that far away from release

The sun slowly set giving way to the moon as Abby and Connor continued their love making, their pants and moans being the only thing to break the nights silence alongside the sound of the waterfall "Abby…I'm nearly…I'm going to…"

"It's ok Connor…cum wherever you want" Abby panted as her body shook in her tenth orgasm, the rush of pleasure near knocking her senseless almost making her unaware of Connor moving her back onto her back pulling out of her, breathing heavily to the point that her breasts bounced with every breath Abby watched mesmerised as Connor aimed his cock at her body and came hard, groaning her name as he coated her breasts and stomach with his large load, a few shots reaching higher than intended streaking across her face and into her hair making her gasp in more surprise of how far he could shoot than outrage of him not warning her

Going weak in the legs Connor quickly slumped to his knees panting as he watched in awe as Abby started to scoop his cum from her skin pushing it into her mouth "sorry 'bout that…dirty little fantasy of mine" he apologized with a nervous laugh expecting Abby to scold him but to his surprise she merely smiled down at him

"There's nothing to be sorry about Connor, I enjoyed it, more than I should have" she tittered licking up the cum from around her mouth "it's a good thing you pulled out anyway, we can't risk you knocking me up whilst we're here" she explained to which Connor instantly agreed "help me into the water so I can wash this off, I can't move my legs" Abby pleaded with puppy eyes making Connor chuckle as he helped her off of the rock and into the water

As she washed Connors release from her skin Abby maintained constant physical contact with him never wanting to leave his side, even though this was normal of a new relationship it was for a much deeper reason, the weight of her feelings had finally been lifted from her heart making her feel many times lighter and now she felt that if she let Connor out of her sight she could lose him forever which bore truth in their dangerous environment

After Abby cleansed herself the couple made their way back to their shelter happy to find it exactly how they left it, it was a constant danger in leaving their den for them to come back and find it destroyed or worse taken over by a predator, hanging their clothes on a branch to dry they laid together discussing their future together in the possibility of them getting home with Abby's main plans being that instead of walking around in their underwear when at home they save themselves the trouble and just be nudists when in the safety of their home, both to be more comfortable in the sweltering conditions Abby maintained and so that they had easier access to each other, Connor eagerly accepted her terms holding her close as they slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming of their future together and silently praying for their way home to appear soon

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	15. Lazy Monday mornings

Lazy Monday mornings

Connors eyes burned as he forced them open to glare at the screeching alarm clock on the bedside table, the evil device seemed to be making more noise than a roaring Tyrannosaurus whilst it constantly flashed the time of 6:30am at him _"why does the ARC have to start so early?"_ Connor grumbled in his head as he forced himself up on his elbows reaching over to turn to alarm off only to hear a sleepy sound of disapproval from under him as he moved

Glancing down Connor couldn't help but grin at the sight of Abby nestled up underneath him; his wife had a very strange sleeping habit as she always ended up under him whilst they slept either waiting until Connor had fallen asleep to pull him on top of her or doing it in her own sleep, if she willingly did it she never admitted that she did and if it was in her sleep she obviously wouldn't remember doing it so Connor never bothered asking, he assumed that she found great comfort and security with his weight and warmth on top of her plus he loved waking up to her small soft naked body against his every morning so he never complained

Abby groaned as her eyes slowly fluttered open "morning already?" she yawned reaching up to pull Connor back down onto her snuggling against his chest

"Afraid so love, we need to be up" Connor replied wrapping a strong arm around her pulling her closer

"Don't want to" Abby muttered wrapping her arms tighter around Connors waist "hate Mondays"

"Who doesn't love?" Connor chuckled rolling over onto his back pulling Abby onto his front as he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm, he wasn't looking forward to the day ahead of him, he was on the very verge of perfecting his anomaly locking device so that there would be next to no chance of it failing and reopening an anomaly but as he had expected he had hit the dreaded final wall that halted his work and no matter how many times Lester nagged him for results he couldn't provide them

Stretching as he sat up Connor groaned as his back and neck cracked painfully, he had been suffering from a stiff back for a couple of weeks now ever since he could bowled over by the Mammoth when he attempted to feed it and even after several hot baths and sensual naked back rubs from Abby he was still in the occasional pain with it, it did give him an idea though which could make his and Abby's Monday a lot more enjoyable

As Abby cuddled up closer to him Connor reached over to the bedside table again picking up his mobile and dialling Lester's number knowing full well that he was always at the ARC at the crack of dawn before anyone else, laying on her stomach on Connors front Abby watched wondering why her husband was calling work "hey Lester I've got something to ask of you….no it's not a raise keep your hair on…me and Abby kinda need the day off, I think we've come down with something" Connor lied giving Abby a cheeky wink as his plan dawned on her "yeah tried to get out of bed and me legs didn't want to work, I'm sweating as well and so is Abby…I dunno, we slept with the window open last night so maybe that's the reason…does it matter who caught what from who?...yeah…yeah we'll be in tomorrow, thanks"

Hanging up the phone Connor looked down at Abby giving her one of his signature cheeky grins "I just got us the day off" he declared grinning like the cat that ate the canary

"I knew there was a reason I married you" Abby giggled crawling up his front to kiss him deeply which he happily returned placing his firm hands on the globes of her arse making her moan into their kiss "so what do you want to do today? You saved us from work so should have the honour of choosing"

"Well first of all we're not doing anything at this ungodly hour" Connor responded rolling them over making Abby moan appreciatively as she found his weight upon her instinctively wrapping her arms and legs around him "we are not moving from this bed for another hour at the very least" he asserted to which Abby happily agreed hugging him closer as he fully relaxed on top of her, anyone who saw them would have been forgiven for assuming that Abby felt claustrophobic in such a position but in fact she never felt more safe and secure when she felt Connor completely covering her quickly falling back to sleep as Connor pulled the covers over their heads to block out the morning world

Abby's peaceful sleep only lasted for about an hour though as she was awoken by something hard poking at her inner thigh "well hello there" she simpered glancing down to see Connors morning wood poking her in the leg instantly feeling herself get wet at the mere sight of his thick erection, licking her lips Abby kissed along Connors abdomen as she shifted down until their groins were at the same level starting to shamelessly grind her moistening pussy against his rock hard cock, reaching down to grasp her husband's cock she started to moan as she rubbed the large cock head against her tiny slit spreading the lips "feels so good" she keened as she slowly shifted down again carefully impaling herself on her husband's godlike cock

The blondes head fell back against the mattress as she slowly filled herself with Connors cock, feeling her pussy stretch to its very limits as well as her groin and stomach starting to bulge as she pushed all the way down pressing Connors cock into her womb, Connor groaned in his sleep as he unconsciously shifted inside of her making her gasp sharply with pleasure, she should have felt bad for essentially molesting her husband in his sleep but it felt so good that she couldn't bring herself to stop

Connor started to shift and mumble as he slowly began to wake up "what's going on? Oh Jesus Abby!" he exclaimed as a sudden crushing wave of pleasure shot up his spine, in the couple of seconds after he had woken up he had assumed he was merely having a wet dream but now it was obvious that his she-devil of a wife was fucking him in his sleep…again

"Morning Connor" Abby purred pushing Connor over making him roll onto his back moving with him to sit on his cock "this is a much better way to wake up instead of that damn alarm isn't it?" the blonde moaned starting to dance on her husband's cock swaying her hips as she rode him running her hands up her body to cup her bouncing tits before running them through her hair

Connor moaned at the sight clutching at his wife's supple arse giving her a firm spank, Abby keened at the sharp hit biting her lip as she relished the stinging sensation rolling her hips in response coaxing her husband's cock deeper into her snug little womb "oh god you feel so good inside me Connor, you're gonna make me cum!" she cried out riding him even harder, resting her hands on Connors chest for support as her cunt started to spasm and her mind went completely blank in orgasmic pleasure screaming at the top of her lungs in ecstasy

Groaning in pleasure as Abby's pussy clenched and ripples along his cock Connor started to thrust up into her harder feeling his release steadily approaching, clutching Abby's arse harder as she continued to bounce steadily on his cock panting like she was in heat, her breasts bounced wildly drawing Connors full attention as precum began to leak out of his cock into Abby's eager womb

The bed started to rock and creak as Abby's pace got even more rough and wild, her hair flying everywhere as sweat started to pour down her body, her nails started to dig deep into Connors skin drawing neat lines of blood which made Connor growl at the mixture of pain and pleasure "cum inside me Connor, I need to feel you cum" the blonde panted as she moved her hands from his chest back to his knees to get a different deeper angle gyrating her hips to help his cock touch everywhere inside her cunt

Breathing heavier Connor moved his hands from his wife's hips to her breasts squeezing them hard making her keen and orgasm again bringing him even closer to climax, his precum now coated the entire inside of her pussy which hungrily clenched at his cock eager for his full release, sweat poured down both of them and their muscles ached as Abby worked Connors cock harder and harder until finally he erupted with a harsh primal cry, Abby rolled her head back letting out a long sigh of fulfilment as she felt her insides flood with her husband's hot thick seed

Collapsing forward onto Connor in a sweaty heap Abby panted heatedly for breath gently lapping up beads of sweat from her husband's chest "best way to wake up" she sighed nuzzling against Connors pectorals whilst he wrapped his strong arms around her "why can't we do this every morning?"

"We can't because we can't exactly call in sick every day, unfortunately" Connor sighed back stroking Abby's hair "at least we have today off though"

"Yes, yes we do" Abby purred giving Connor a look that he knew all too well

"What are you thinking love?"

"Well, we've gotten each other all sweaty and achy, why don't we spend the rest of the morning with a nice hot bath?" she breathed with a glint in her eye that showed that bathing was far from her mind, grinning broadly Connor eagerly nodded scooping Abby up in his arms making her yelp and giggle as he carried her to the bathroom

Most of the time they hated Mondays but sometimes they had to love them

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	16. Summer show

Summer show

Abby let out a long content sigh as she stepped out onto her balcony into the warm encasing heat of the early September sun, it had been the longest heat wave London and even England had seen in decades lasting much longer than the normal two weeks of sun in June and she was determined to enjoy every sun soaked moment of it before the weather went back to its dreary drizzly old self

Taking a long hard stretch Abby then pulled her thin shirt off over her head revealing an equally thin skimpy bikini top that only just covered her nipples underneath, shaking her hips to make her shorts fall to the floor revealing even skimpier bikini bottoms that acted more like a thong not even covering her arse whilst barely covering her pussy, deeming herself adequately dressed for the weather she set out a deck chair that she had kept in a cupboard eleven months out of the year

Reclining out on the deckchair Abby glanced inside to see Connor laid out on the sofa reading a book seemingly intent to avoid as much of the sun as possible, Connor had never been the outdoorsy type and when they were trapped in the past he spent his breaks from hunting and patrols in some kind of shelter, he always gave the excuse that he was extremely prone to sunburn and despite Abby's countless offers to put sunblock on him herself, mostly in a perverse manner, he still asserted that he preferred to be inside when the sun was glaring down

Reaching down to pick up the drink she had brought out with her Abby took a leisurely sip of it stretching out as she enjoyed the sun's heat, as she stretched her bikini top slid down causing her nipples to slip out but luckily thanks to the barrier around the balcony Abby was well hidden from sight, she wouldn't care either way though as she had a major exhibitionist streak and loved to tease Connor with it any chance she could constantly flashing him at work and whenever they were out in public

"Come on Connor, you have to come outside some time" she called out to her husband rolling onto her front "I need someone to put the sunblock on my back" she added reaching back to undo the straps of her bikini top quickly resorting to tempting Connors strong libido to get him out of the flat

"Not gonna happen love" Connor called back not taking his attention from his book "you know I don't like it when it's this hot out" he could practically feel Abby pouting at him so he made sure not to look up at her in case his restraint gave way like it normally did

Huffing at her husband's stubbornness Abby rolled onto her side facing away from Connor to reach for the magazine she had left on the balcony floor smiling when she felt Connors eyes on her, she knew that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her for long and she mulled over the idea of pulling her bikini bottoms down to further tempt him outside but decided that teasing him further would work just as well

Picking up her magazine Abby rolled back onto her back taking a long stretch pushing her chest out as far as she could so that her bikini top pressed tight against her firm breasts "this thing is so damn tight" Abby groaned reaching back to untie the top pulling it down her arms to free her breasts "much better" she smiled throwing the top into the flat quirking her lip as she watched it land at Connors feet

Abby's cheeky smile broadened as she heard the low rumble emit from Connors chest which was always the early warning sign that he was getting aroused, it still wasn't enough to draw him outside though so Abby decided to do something she knew Connor hated, setting her magazine to a side she stood up and made her way to the edge of the balcony casually leaning forward against it with her breasts completely bare to anyone who happened to look up

"Get away from there Abby" the blonde heard her husband growl making her lip quirk

"And why should I?" she responded cheekily feeling her heartbeat quicken as she heard Connor rise from his seat

"People can see you"

"So? It's my flat Con so I can do whatever I want here even if it is stand out on my balcony completely naked" she responded bending over to slowly pull down her bikini bottoms teasingly slow before casually tossing them off of the balcony to the street below "if you don't like it you should do something about it"

Her taunt was quickly answered when she felt Connor press against her back winding one strong arm around her chest to cover her breasts whilst using his other hand to cover her groin, Abby let out a soft gasp at the feeling of Connors rough hands on her most sensitive parts before letting out a husky purr when she felt his natural bulge pressing through his pants and between her arse cheeks "got you outside" she teased looking up at her husband as she ground her arse back against his bulge

"Yes and now I'm going to get you inside before anyone sees you" Connor retorted starting to pull Abby back towards the door but the lithe woman easily slid from his grasp to stand in front of him

"You're strangely prudish today Connor, what happened to my husband to is more than happy to bend me over his desk at work the moment I drop my pants?"

"That's because at work there's a locked door keeping people from walking in on us" Connor explained as his eyes darted to the flats on the other side of the road fearing the chance that other men were taking the chance to ogle his naked wife

Abby couldn't help but titter at her husband's nerves sauntering forward to run her fingertips along his chest "relax love, just because others can see me doesn't mean they get to have me, that's half of the fun, teasing guys with what they can never have" Abby explained tittering again as she glanced over her shoulder "look, we have a spectator already" she smiled pointing out the young man now standing on his balcony across the road waving at them

Clenching his fists Connor felt his blood pressure rise ready to shout over to the pervert to get his eyes off of Abby but was quickly quelled when his wife started kissing along his throat soothingly "he can't have me, he can't even touch me" she breathed calming her husband's nerves "now why don't we get those clothes off of you and show him just who I belong to?" the blonde purred playfully tugging at Connors t-shirt

Despite his reservations on the act of having sex in the view of total strangers Connor found himself surprisingly quite liking the idea on a baser level, Abby was always telling him to be more prideful and what was a bigger act of pride than publicly claiming his woman? He had also had more than his fair share of strangers failing to notice that Abby was his even when their wedding rings were made obvious as even though he had become a lot more physically appealing since he had first met Abby people still deemed him nowhere near her league so the act of public sex would be great for his relatively small ego

Taking Connors lack of complaint about her suggestion as him approving of it Abby slowly slunk to her knees whilst her fingers played with the hem of his shorts slowly pulling them down with her, when Connors shorts hit the balcony's floor Abby was rewarded by his uncovered flaccid cock falling free slapping against her lips making her moan and giggle "you're bigger than most guys before you even get hard" she breathed wrapping her small hand around the base of his cock slapping the head of it against her tongue as she felt him harden to his full glorious size

Licking her lips lustfully Abby then swallowed down as much of her husband's cock as she could using both hands to stroke what couldn't fit pumping her mouth up and down his shaft sucking noisily, because of the height of the balconies barriers only the top of Abby's head was visible over it making the blowjob more of a tease for those who were watching, since Abby had dropped to her knees their audience had grown from one to several as others started to come out of their flats to admire the show as many of the occupants of the flats opposite Abby and Connor had the habit of watching them anyway because they almost always forgot to close their curtains before getting amorous

Connor gripped onto the barrier for support as he felt his legs go weak, he kept his full focus on Abby fearing that he'd lose his nerve if he looked over at his 'audience', his heart was pounding to the point that it felt like it was about to burst out of his chest and his face was so flushed that he struggled to keep enough blood downwards to maintain his erection, noticing her husband's nerves Abby released his cock giving it slow long licks "deep breaths Con, just relax and enjoy this, pass me the lotion bottle, I've got something you'll really love" the blonde purred as Connor passed her the sun tan lotion

Giving Connors cock another lick Abby then poured a healthy amount of the lotion along his shaft gently rubbing it in until his dick was completely slippery before squeezing the rest of the bottle onto her tits, tossing the bottle aside Abby sat up on her knees pressing her husband's cock between her perky slippery breasts kissing the head as she pressed her tits tight around his shaft making Connor groan at the sensation "oh god that's good" Abby moaned loving the feeling of Connors cock throbbing in time to her heart beat

Thanks to how Abby had angled her back and how she had positioned herself on her knees their audience had the perfect view of Connors cock going between her tits as she started to massage him with them, looking up with lustful eyes Abby drank in Connors euphoric expression as her tongue danced around his sensitive cock head ignoring the slightly sour taste of the lotion

Moaning as Connor took hold of her breasts to press them tighter around his thrusting cock Abby reached back to balance herself on the barrier whilst shifting up to rest on her toes making her entire upper body visible to those watching, the blonde started to pants heavily as the mixture of her husband's cock fucking her breasts and the fact that they were being watched by more and more people soon had her body shaking in several miniature orgasms gasping and moaning as precum started to pour from Connors cock further lubricating her tits "yes Connor cum for me, cum all over me" she moaned pushing her chest out further for him

Connors breathing became as heavy as Abby's as he lost himself in her lustful gaze, gripping onto her shoulders tightly he thrust between her breasts a final time before cumming extremely hard shooting his load all over him wife's face, hair and all over her chest, Abby gasped and simpered loudly from the feeling of her husband's hot cum warming her face and chest licking at what was covering her lips and around her mouth moaning at the addictive flavour, swallowing what she had licked up Abby glanced over to the other flats feeling a rush of pride as she noticed their audience had grown even larger and they looked like they were enjoying the show

Slowly rising to her feet Abby wrapped her hand back around Connors cock gently stroking him as she turned around to face the barrier making her cum covered face and breasts completely bare for who was watching, she could practically feel Connors blood pressure rising through his cock but a few more calming words kept him from overreacting and calling the entire thing off, bending over the barrier slightly Abby guided her husband's cock to her soaking pussy as he took hold of her hips gripping them tightly as Abby slowly rubbing his cock head along her wet slit

With Connor perfectly aligned with her cunt Abby secured herself on the barrier gripping it hard whilst she planted her feet firmly on the floor to get as much balance as she could before Connor entered her, if she didn't one strong thrust from Connor would more than likely have sent her straight over the barrier, biting her lip at the sight of a couple of the people across the road brining out video cameras to record her Abby blew them a flirty kiss before letting out a choked scream of ecstasy as Connor slammed his entire cock into her in one fluid motion

Abby's mind went completely blank as Connor started to pound hard into her screaming bloody murder every time his cock entered her womb "oh god yes!" she screamed pushing up onto her toes as a crushing orgasm rocked her body, gripping the barrier tighter Abby let her body relax as Connor took deep powerful thrusts into her making her breasts bounce wildly for everyone to see "see? Doesn't it feel good to show off your whore?" she panted looking back at her husbands with lustful hooded eyes "they all want me and they all want you, lift my leg up, let them see your cock using me" she all but pleaded him letting out a gasp of pleasure when Connors rough hand moved from her hip to under her thigh lifting her right leg up so that she could place her foot on the barrier making her cock stuffed pussy completely visible

After that Abby was completely unable to string even simple sentences together as the perverted pleasure became too much for her, all of her exhibitionist fantasies were being fulfilled and what made it even better was that it seemed that Connor was enjoying it almost as much as her, his hot breath on the back of her neck felt amazing and the way his fingers dug hard into the skin of her thigh and hip added just the right amount of pain to amplify her pleasure before he took her overboard by sinking his teeth deep into the nape of her neck making her scream her lungs out again as she shook violently in another orgasm

Sweat poured down the both of them as the minutes passed and they changed positions again, Abby keeping herself balanced with both hands on the barrier with her back to the other flats as Connor kept her legs wrapped tight around his waist, the new position gave their audience a full view of her tight round arse as she bucked back against Connors cock with every thrust "I'm gonna cum again!" Abby cried out throwing her head back as her breasts bounced wildly in time to Connors thrusts "cum inside me!"

Moving a hand from her waist to grope at her breasts Connor slammed his cock as deep as he could into her as her cunt started to clench and spasm in orgasm again, the rhythmic rippling of her inner walls caressed his cock in all the right ways dragging over the edge with her quickly grabbing her shoulder with his other hand as he came hard thrusting harshly into her as he filled her completely with his release, Abby let out a shuddering gasp as her insides with flooded with her husband's burning cum pulling herself forwards to wrap her arms around his neck until she was completely wrapped around him trying her best to pump her hips to ride him still flowing cock

Chuckling warmly Connor held Abby up by her arse gently moving her along his cock helping her ride out the last of her energy before she went completely limp gasping for breath against his neck, confident that they had given their neighbours more than enough of a show he turned around and carried Abby back into the flat ignoring the disappointed calls for more feeling slightly flattered that most of the calls were from women, closing the door behind them Connor gently carried Abby to the living room laying her down on the sofa "love you" he heard her simper as she rolled over to face him

"Love you too Abs" Connor smiled back before groaning as his wife leaned over to suck his cock clean of their combined releases "I think we may be getting a public disturbance fine after what we just did"

"I wouldn't worry about it, before we met I used to masturbate on my old balcony all the time, I always had someone watching and nobody ever complained, I think we're good" Abby tittered giving Connors cock a good long lick from balls to tip "fancy another go in an hour or so? I can put on one of those outfits I bought and see how the neighbours like it"

"We're not going to have private sex for a very long time are we?" Connor asked with a fake weary sigh

"Where would the fun be in that love?" Abby tittered cock taking Connors cock deep back into her mouth to resume cleaning it, she had a lot planned now that she knew Connor was completely over his reservations with public sex and wanted to get started as soon as possible

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	17. Positively venomous

Positively venomous

Abby wrung her hands tightly as she paced up and down the corridor outside the ARC's med bay, she could hear Connors out groans and exclamations of pain even through the thick walls and doors making her heart clench as she continued to walk a groove into the floor _"I should have stayed with him, if I was there he wouldn't have gotten bitten"_ she mentally berated herself before cringing again as Connor let out another loud noise of pain

Earlier that day they had been called out on what seemed to be a routine Anomaly opening but when they arrived they found the creature wasn't anything from the past, what had come through the Anomaly in a small primary school was a snake nearly fifteen feet long with scales as black as night and a cobra-esque hood that flared with several shades of crimson, having no knowledge of such a creature Connor quickly figured out that the serpent had come from the future meaning that even though they were against it lethal force was allowed if necessary

Thankfully since it was the weekend the school was empty allowing the ARC team to attempt to capture the snake without risk of collateral damage, once that had found a way inside they decided to split up with Becker checking the locker rooms whilst Abby and Connor checked the classrooms, in an attempt to find the snake even faster Connor and Abby agreed to split up themselves so that they could search two classrooms at a time

Unfortunately none of them knew that the serpent had the same qualities as a chameleon and had been stalking them from the moment they entered the school, it waited until the three of them were all split up before silently slithering into the classroom Connor entered as he left the door open behind him, carefully checking every cupboard and closet in the classroom Connor was about to move onto another when he noticed the tables and chairs around him starting to move and get knocked over by seemingly nothing

Shocked by what he saw Connor readied his EMD aiming it in the direction the chairs were moving until the serpent slowly materialized in front of him hissing menacingly as its hood flared out, calling out to Abby and Becker that he had found the creature Connor then fired his EMD at it hitting it in its hood making it recoil from the powerful shock which only turned out to be more of an annoyance to it as it suddenly struck at Connor sinking the first couple of inches of its huge fangs into his groin before he could react

Rushing into the classroom upon hearing Connors cry of agony Abby and Becker fired their EMD's at the snake overpowering with the sudden strong electrical shock knocking it unconscious, with the serpent incapacitated Connor was promptly brought back to the ARC for medical treatment whilst the snake was restrained and brought back for tests despite Becker's assertions that it should have been forced back through its Anomaly or even just shot dead

Checking her watch again to see just how long Connor had been in the med bay Abby attempted to sit and calm herself down but found herself unable to stay still for more than a few seconds starting to pace around again as tears stung her eyes, the constant fear of her husband succumbing to the snakes venom refused to leave her mind and if that happened she wouldn't have been able to forgive herself

It was another agonizing hour before the med bay doors finally opened prompting Abby to practically jump from her seat as a nurse stepped out "are you Mrs Temple?" the nurse asked

"Yes that's me, is Connor ok? Can I see him?" Abby questioned trying to peer through the med bay door as it slowly closed

"Mr Temple is currently stable, awake and breathing, the venom of the creature that bit him doesn't seem to be venomous" the nurse explained

"Not venomous? Then why did it purposely bite him? Why was he shouting in pain for the last couple of hours?"

"It's….hard to explain" the nurse responded as Abby touched how flushed the young woman's cheeks were "it's best if you come see for yourself"

Nodding Abby followed the nurse into the med bay finding it thankfully mostly empty aside from a few soldiers who had been hurt during training and firing practice, leading Abby through the main recovery area the nurse took her to one of the private rooms "he's just in here Mrs Temple, I'll leave you to take it in yourself" the young woman told her before quickly making herself scarce

Confused by the nurses actions Abby quickly shrugged it off grabbing the door handle to open the door when she heard Connor call out "wait! Who's there?"

"It's me Con, can I come in?"

"Oh thank fuck it's just you, yeah just promise not to freak out when you come in ok?"

"Ok I promise" Abby replied mentally steeling herself for whatever condition Connor had been left in, as she entered the room she had expected Connor to be a sickly colour or to have an enormous bruise on his groin, what she didn't expect was for Connor to be stood there completely naked looking a little pasty, what made her jaw hit the floor though was the fact that his cock now hung half way down his legs whilst flaccid "wha…what….how…?"

"The snake's venom turned out to be an inflammatory" Connor explained as Abby's eyes grew wide as saucers at the sight of his now monstrous cock

"How…how big…?"

"When the nurse left earlier I measured it at ten inches flaccid" Connor replied to which Abby let out a loud whimpering noise whilst her legs visibly shook "this is serious Abby! It's dangerous to be this big; if I ever get hard I might pass out or worse from my brain losing too much blood! Only my missus could go from concerned to horny in less than two seconds"

"I'm sorry, it's just….wow" Abby tried to respond before finding herself entranced by the sight of his oversized cock, he was now larger flaccid than he used to be hard making her perverted mind wonder what amazing size he could reach if he got an erection now

"I know what you're thinking Abby, stop it, I said before if that happens I could pass out or even die from blood loss" Connor sighed as he picked up his boxer shorts and pulled them on finding that his new 'size' made it difficult to put them on fully "come help me with my jeans love, should have known not to have worn the skinny ones today"

Abby almost started drooling as she eager moved forward to help Connor into his pants, he got into the leggings just fine but as expected the groin area made it extremely hard to fasten the button, Abby's knees nearly buckled when she cupped Connors enormous bulge to try and force it into his pants unable to stop herself from rubbing it able to feel the thick muscle inside "this isn't going to work Con, take your boxers off, if you go commando you can fit your cock down one of your legs" Abby suggested biting her lip as Connor reluctantly complied pulling his jeans down before his boxers

As his clothing hit the floor the door to the room opened and Jess rushed in "hey we analysed the venom from the snake you brought back, it isn't deadly at all…wow the hell?!" the redhead exclaimed as she caught sight of Connors cock "is that…the snake…did that?"

"Yeah that was basically Abby's reaction" Connor sighed as he pulled his jeans up his legs before trying to fit his cock inside "now can one of you come help me? Not meaning to make an innuendo but this really isn't a one man job" he requested to which Abby quickly dove in to help again guiding his thick cock down his trouser leg resisting the urge to pull it back out and take it in her mouth, disappointed that she didn't move fast enough to help Jess bit her lip at the sight of the huge bulge that now ran down Connors trouser leg

The walk to the car was embarrassing to say the least as Connors new size made it difficult to walk straight and the mixed stares of shock and awe from the rest of the staff didn't help either, getting into the car was also a fair challenge as Connor found it extremely uncomfortable to sit down especially when his jeans restricted extremely tight around his cock making him wince and grit his teeth, thankfully Abby had offered to drive allowing Connor to recline the passenger seat in an attempt to get comfortable whilst Jess got in the back seat insisting on helping any way she could

"You ok love?" Abby asked placing a comforting hand on her husband's leg as they exited the Arc's parking lot

"Yeah I'm fine, just feel like I'm sat in a vice" Connor responded wincing again as he felt his legs starting to go numb from blood flow restriction "still feel really light headed"

Eyeing the unnatural bulge in her husband's pants Abby glanced around the road finding it relatively empty "get your cock out" she instructed getting a puzzled look from Connor "nobody can see you and it would make things a lot more comfortable for you so get it out"

Despite the perverted tone of his wife's instructions Connor saw the logic in it and after taking a quick glance around to make sure they weren't going to be hitting heavy traffic any time soon he undid his belt and zipper and slowly pulled his cock out of his pants, Abby bit her lip at the sound of Connors grunts and gasps as he pried his huge shaft out of the tight clothing before jumping slightly at the sound of it loudly slapping against his legs unable to stop herself fantasizing about it hitting against her face repeatedly, gripping the steering wheel harder Abby fought to keep her attention on the road whilst feeling jealousy bubbling inside her as Jess had free reign to admire her husband's cock as she pleased from the back seat

"If it's ten inches soft, not that I would call that soft, how big would it be erect?" Jess asked out of curiosity imagining it to be as long as her arm

"Not sure thought I doubt I'd be able to stay conscious if I did get hard" Connor replied with a low groan as his head started to throb "how does a creature like that even come into existence? Since when does inflammation outdo poison in evolution?"

"I don't know but it was alive and common now people would be hunting it to get his venom and give Viagra companies a run for their money" Jess joked in an attempt to lighten Connors mood and to his credit Connor did manage a light chuckle before groaning again in discomfort "you're really throbbing, I think I can count the veins from here"

"The quicker we can get him home and in bed the better, the venom should work its way out of his system in a couple of days so he should just spend them sleeping it off" Abby suggested to which Connor nodded wanting nothing more than to have the day over and done with, when Abby turned the car onto more traffic heavy roads she saved Connor from the discomfort of putting his cock back into his pants by retrieving a large blanket she kept on the car floor placing it over his groin to cover his penis

Arriving at their flat complex Connor was forced to wrap the blanket around him to keep himself covered constantly looking around in case someone could see him, thankfully nobody did and the moment they had reached their flat and locked the door behind them he let out a sigh of relief dropping the blanket "that was a close one" he laughed lightly despite being slightly worried that the cold late November air had done nothing to help reduce his new size

"Yeah you nearly sparked mass jealousy throughout the neighbourhood" Abby joked before undoing Connors belt, Connor made no effort to stop his wife from stripping him finding great relief when his pants and boxers hit the floor, he also didn't complain when Jess started to undo the buttons of his shirt pulling it open before removing his scarf and pulling his shirt down his arms until he stood naked in front of her and Abby "now go relax love, the venom should work itself out of your system in a couple of days so the longer you spend in bed the better" Abby stated ushering Connor towards the bedroom

When Connor shut the bedroom door and they heard the tell-tale sound of him collapsing on the bed Abby and Jess headed into the kitchen to get some coffee "I can't believe a snakes bite did that to him" Jess commented as she took a sip of her coffee "I know it's not something to take lightly but wow, I'd say that was more a blessing than a wound"

"I know what you mean, if it was available as a drug I'd be sneaking it into Connors food on a daily basis" Abby responded noticing Jess's legs shaking ever so slightly as she rested against the kitchen counter "you're thinking about it aren't you? I always know you were a little size queen" the blonde teased loving how the teens face quickly flushed from her words

"I can't help it, he was so huge before but now….how big do you think he'd be hard now?"

"Well he used to be about five inches flaccid and nine inches hard, now the nurse said he's ten inches flaccid so I'm guessing and kind of hoping around fifteen inches hard, sixteen if we're both lucky"

"Won't that make him…?"

"Yup, at this moment Connor has the biggest cock on the planet, well biggest human cock I mean" Abby explained to which Jess let out a little pleasured whimper nearly orgasming at the mere thought alone putting her cup down before she dropped it "and now you're thinking just how it would feel to have it inside you"

"You are too!" Jess retorted in defence before blushing harder "do you think he'll let us…you know?"

"I don't know, he seems adamant that if he gets remotely hard he'd go into a coma or something but I think he's just being cautious, people have survived major blood loss without repercussions before and that was through getting hurt so I highly doubt Connor will drop dead if he gets an erection, in fact we should go show him that" Abby suggested placing her cup down "if we both go for him at the same time he won't be able to resist and for all we know we might be able to suck the poison out of him" she added with a dirty smile which made Jess shiver again

Without another word Abby quickly proceeded to strip herself of her clothes as Jess followed suit until they both stood naked, trying to keep their giggles quiet they then made their way to the bedroom where they heard Connor softly snoring inside, he had had a rough day so they had expected him to nod off the moment his head hit the pillow and thankfully that assumption had paid off for them, entering the bedroom they found Connor shirtless on the bed with the covers only just up to his chest with his clothes scattered carelessly around the room, biting her lip Abby crept up to the bed slowly mounting it before gently taking hold of the bed covers

Making sure not to wake her husband the blonde then slowly pulled them down feeling her heart start to race when as she unveiled his monster cock inch by glorious inch, feeling herself getting wet just from the sight of it Abby gently ran a finger from Connors pubic bone to the very tip of his cock head feeling every inch of his cock throb and pulse under her touch "it's so hot" she purred under her breath before leaning in to lovingly kiss Connors cock from base to head, feeling left out Jess leaned in to cover the other side of Connors dick with kisses of her own until soon both women were lustfully making out with his cock feeling it getting harder with every second

Lifting Connors cock to lick the underside Jess gasped when she caught sight of his balls, not having notice them before the redhead could only stare as she realized that they had swelled to the size of fists "oh god, how much do you think he can cum now?" she panted feeling her inner thighs getting soaked with her arousal as she drew Abby's attention to her find

"Well there's only one way to find out isn't there?" Abby tittered before taking Connors cock head into her mouth moaning as her lips stretched around it wrapping both hands around his shaft to stroke as much as she could as she started to suck, biting her lip at the low husky moans Connor let out in his sleep Jess started to stroke what Abby couldn't reach running her tongue frantically along the bottom half of Connors cock as Abby struggled to fit more than half in her mouth and throat, tears streamed from Abby's eyes as her throat struggled to take Connors new size, she had always prided herself on being able to swallow every inch of her husband's cock when he was at his normal nine inches and now that he had grown she took it as a challenge

Pushing down harder to take just over ten inches of his cock down her throat Abby started to gag and retch hard shaking uncontrollably as her face started to turn bright red, too stubborn to give up though Abby held herself in place drooling heavily all over Connors cock even starting to press down on her own head in an attempt to force her throat to take the rest of his monster dick, groaning louder in his sleep Connor slowly started to wake up from the overpowering sensations that coated his cock "ugh….what?" he mumbled as he stirred before his back arched in ecstasy as his brain finally caught on to what was going on "ah fuck!"

Tittering at Connors reaction Jess watched as Abby pulled back slightly to free some room in her throat so that she could breath before placing both hands on the blondes head to push her down hard, gagging loudly Abby made no move to push against Jess though instead merely bracing herself with her hands against Connors chest and thigh opening her throat as much as she could determined to take all fifteen inches of him, with heated encouragement from Jess Abby slowly swallowed inch after inch of her husband's monster cock before her lips finally pressed against his pubic bone, it was only then that Jess stopped pushing down allowing the blonde to shoot off of Connors dick blue faced as she gasped and coughed harshly for breath drooling profusely "there….I can't believe I….got it all in…" she panted rubbing her aching throat "and now it's your turn"

Before she could respond Jess let out a sharp yelp as Abby took hold of her head forcing her down making her take Connors cock into her mouth and throat before he could respond either, since her mouth was smaller and her throat tighter than Abby's Jess could barely fit more than half of Connors cock down it before her face started to change colours and her tears ruined her mascara, quickly taking pity on the teen Abby let go of her head letting Jess get back up for breath "look at how hard he's throbbing, he's going to cum soon" Abby purred leaning down to start sucking on Connors cock head again as Jess recovered moving forward to lick along his shaft hungrily

Connor groaned and shifted as he felt his stomach tighten and his cock throb uncontrollably, he knew Abby and Jess wouldn't be able to resist his new size and despite his vocal objections the thought of dying from blood loss was more of a fear than fact, yes he did feel light headed from his erection but his heart was still beating just fine and he wasn't in any kind of pain aside from the tightness in his abdomen, the sight of his wife and Jess hungrily lapping at his cock head as it oozed precum soon became too much for him and before he could utter a warning he came like a fire hose

Abby and Jess gasped as they were suddenly hit in the face with Connors cum, his cock erupting like a volcano to the point that both of them had their faces and hair covered in cum within seconds, their surprise quickly turned to desire though as Connors climaxed well over a minute covering their upper bodies in a thick coating of his seed, as Connors climax ended Abby and Jess started to hungrily lick each other clean of his cum moaning with lust and pleasure with every heated lick

Then they realized that Connor was still rock hard but seemed to be about an inch 'shorter' in his cock size "it seems my sucking the poison out method works" Abby smiled dirtily stroking Connors cock loving how it still throbbed as hard as it did before he had cum "now let's get this monster inside us" she all but growled calling first turn on his dick, when Jess tried to complain Abby merely flashed her wedding ring at the teen to silence her

Moving to straddle Connors waist Abby found that she had to rise onto her feet to barely fit his cock under her looking down at her husband with pure lust as she rubbed the fist sized cock head against her tiny soaking cunt, Connor could only watch as his petite wife then proceeded to force herself down on his cock stretching tight around him moaning and crying out sharply every few seconds as she was filled more than she had ever been before, after several minutes Abby finally was able to take him entirely into her shaking hard as her stomach bulged out to the point that she looked pregnant, opening her mouth small strained noises escaped as she tried to form words but just couldn't, her mind was a white hot haze of sheer pleasure and when she was able to retake control of her body she placed her hands on Connors chest and started to 'hop' along his length unable to lift herself more than a quarter along his length before slamming back down

Jess watched hypnotized as Abby moved herself along her husband's cock, the bulge in her stomach constantly shifting as she moved making the teen wonder how the tiny woman could take such a huge thing inside her tiny little pussy, the way sweat poured down Connors body was mesmerising as well along with the look of sheer ecstasy on his face brought on by what she could only guess was Abby orgasming every time she moved going by the noises she was making, completely in awe at the sight Jess watched as Abby rode her husband for nearly an hour until he finally came again flooding her insides with so much cum that it leaked out soaking their groans and thighs

Completely sated and boneless Abby collapsed nearly unconscious from Connors shaft which still stood hard but a couple of inches shorter now a still huge twelve inches prompting Jess to quickly mount him for her turn, like Abby it took the redhead several minutes to fully impale herself on Connors cock but when she finally had it all inside her she could barely speak or breath, the next few hours were a sexual haze for all three of them as Abby and Jess worked Connors cock to climax over and over barely allowing themselves a minutes rest between their turns on it, Connor came to the point that they were sure that they each had taken over a litre of cum inside of them and when he had finally stopped they both had a niggling fear of pregnancy despite the protection they regularly took

As the moon rose to its highest point at midnight Connors cock finally fell flaccid at its regular five inches leaving Abby and Jess exhausted, aching and sticky from head to two "two days my arse" Abby tittered with a soft yawn as she and Jess rested their heads on Connors thighs staring at his cock missing his unnatural size already "looking at it now you wouldn't be able to tell that a few hours ago he held the world's biggest cock record" she commented casually glancing up at her husband to check if he had taken her comment as an insult but thankfully he was too out of it to remotely hear her

"Yeah, there's no damage at all, I can barely even see the bite marks" Jess added carefully tracing her finger around the two small incision points in Connors groin where the snakes fangs had penetrated his skin, leaning forward to gently kiss his cock Jess's eyes suddenly widened when she remembered something "we still have the snake at the ARC"

"So?" Abby asked

"That means we can get more of its venom"

"And Connor has a couple more days to 'recover'" Abby added catching onto what Jess was implying "we'll sneak a beaker or two of it at work tomorrow, you dirty little genius" she giggled leaning in to kiss Jess deeply moaning as their tongues wrestled, if Connor was able to comprehend words he probably would have had something to say about their plan but luckily for them he was too exhausted to remotely hear them and would probably still be too exhausted tomorrow when the girls snuck more of the snakes venom into his system

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	18. Abby's fetish

Abby's fetish

"_I can't believe you're suggesting this"_

"_I don't see what the big fuss is about, it's just sex, we do it every day, several times if we're not busy"_

"_What you're asking for isn't like what we normally do and you know it"_

"_Come on Con, it's kinky and I've wanted someone to do it with for as long as I can remember"_

"_It's sexual assault"_

"_Only if I didn't want it and I really want it Connor, come on it will make you feel really good, remember when you said you'd do anything for me?"_

Connor went over the conversation he had with his little nympho wife earlier that night as he stood over her whilst she slept, he knew he would have regretted asking Abby what her dirtiest fantasy was when he approached her about it after work but since their sex life was getting more and more intense he had decided to make sure that she wasn't hiding anything from him, she knew all of his fantasies and was more than eager to oblige him with them whenever he brought them up so it was only fair that he did the same for her, he had expected her to tell him something like a threesome with another guy or maybe to fuck on webcam for someone other than Jess to watch, what he didn't expect was for Abby to tell him that she wanted him to fuck her in her sleep

Now he was stood at the edge of the bed watching his wife sleep naked with the covers only reaching half way up her legs obviously only placed there by Abby to help coax her reluctant husband into the act, a bottle of sleeping pills stood on the bedside table obviously taken by Abby to ensure she slept soundly through the experience, a bottle of Viagra stood next to the sleeping pills as Connor couldn't will himself naturally to get erect as he still had reservations on what Abby was asking him to do

Steadying his breath he watched as Abby shifted in her sleep almost as if wanting to move closer to him rolling from her side to her back spreading her legs slightly making Connors cock twitch at the sight, reaching down he gently moved a strand of hair from Abby's face partly to make sure she was actually asleep, when she didn't respond to his touch he took a deep breath deciding to just get it over with cursing himself for ever telling her that he'd do anything if she asked it of him, remembering Abby's instructions on how to do her fantasy properly he had to get his cock wet first and since she was asleep she wasn't going to get wet so his only option was her mouth

"_You're going to have to move me to the edge of the bed and hang my head over it so I can still breath through my nose as you fuck my mouth" _her words echoed in his head as he felt a little ashamed of himself for getting hard when she had explained it to him, she was so calm about it making it obvious that it had been a fantasy of hers for a long time, maybe even since before they had met

Gently taking hold of her Connor began to slowly move Abby into place flinching every time she made a noise fearing she would wake up, he knew she wouldn't be angry at him for what he was doing but for waking her up during it, thankfully she remained unconscious as Connor put her into s position letting out a quiet moan as her head was placed over the edge of the bed making her hair dangle and her mouth fall open slightly "here goes nothing I suppose" he sighed as he got into position pressing his broad cock head against his wife's soft pouty lips, almost instinctively Abby's mouth fell open more as if to welcome her husband's cock inside letting out another soft moan in her sleep as he slowly pushed inside until his cock head pressed down her tight throat

Making sure not to go too deep into Abby's throat to let her breath Connor started to steadily thrust into his wife's mouth groaning with every thrust as her lips massaged every inch of his thick cock, even without her sucking him her mouth felt amazing and Connor had to concentrate to make sure he didn't lose it and accidently suffocate Abby with a full force throat fuck, gritting his teeth Connor began to squeeze one of Abby's tits as a means of concentrating on something as her soft hot tongue naturally writhed around his cock to the point that he started to think that she was bluffing the entire thing, the thought quickly left Connors mind though as if Abby was awake there was no way she'd have the willpower to stay still for so long

After a few minutes went by Connor started to feel his cock throb oozing precum already, he couldn't cum in Abby's mouth as she couldn't swallow whilst asleep making it actually possible for her to drown in her husband's cum _"make sure to cum on me at least once Connor, face, tits, hair, where ever you want as long as I can wake up and see that you've used me"_ remembering Abby's words Connor pulled out of her mouth moving her back fully onto the bed before aiming his cock at her face stroking it hard and within seconds he was shooting his first load all over her face and hair with a low groan

Moaning in her sleep Abby poked her tongue out to lick at the thick jizz that coated her lips, the mere sight of it was enough to make Connor rock hard again and now that he was fully lubricated from her mouth he had his fair choice between her two other holes, he was first tempted to go for Abby's arse as recently she had become what she personally called a 'die hard anal slut' constantly begging him to fuck her arse instead of her pussy and getting as much pleasure from it as she did when he fucked her cunt, despite how inviting her tight little behind was when she turned over as it to present it to him Connor was starting to miss her pussy deciding to go with that hole, if he had the stamina afterward he would just finish with her arse

The bed creaked slightly as Connor pulled Abby towards him keeping her on her side as she was always tightest in the position raising one of her legs to hang it over his shoulder as he slowly rubbed his cock head against her tight slit, gritting his teeth he then slowly pushed inside her tight hot hole making sure not to go too hard in case he accidently woke her up, as his thick cock spread her folds Abby let out another low moan arching her back as she was filled but thankfully stayed unconscious, giving his wife's cunt a few seconds to adjust to his size Connor then started to thrust deep into her making her tight little body bounce against the bed in time with his cock plunging into her

After a couple of thrusts Connor realized that Abby's pussy was a lot wetter than it should have been even with his cock lubricated, her body had intentionally gotten wet to help accommodate him as if it knew what was going to happen, she probably had had so many wet dreams about what Connor was doing to her that her body got wet on a nightly basis just to be ready for when it really happened

The bed started to steadily shake and creak under them as Connors confidence grew along with his pace thrusting his cock into Abby's pussy faster with every passing minute, her perky breasts bounced in perfect tandem to her husband's thrusts and soft quiet moans escaped her lips as if she was feeling the pleasure in her sleep, her fingers curled up clutching the bed sheets tightly as if for stability whilst her cunt started to clench rhythmically around Connors shaft adding to his pleasure, sweat started to run down his body as he felt his second climax quickly approaching clutching at Abby's hips with enough force to bruise her knowing that she would want them as markings to find in the morning

Slamming his cock deep into Abby's cunt again Connor came with a shuddering moan flooding her insides with his thick hot cum, as her womb was filled Abby arched her back and let out a loud gasp but surprisingly did not wake up settling back down with a content sigh whilst Connor pulled out and finished his release on her stomach, when he was finished releasing Connor sat back on the bed to catch his breath watching how Abby squirmed and writhed in her sleep, she still looked so peaceful despite what she had asked him to do to her, in fact she looked even more peaceful almost completely content as a serene smile graced her lips

Feeling near completely spent Connor decided that he had done enough for the night moving to take his place beside Abby when she rolled over onto her front as if she was presenting her arse to him, from the moonlight coming from the window her skin practically glistened making her behind even more appealing to him feeling his stamina quickly return to which he decided that it wouldn't hurt to make use of all of his wife's holes, moving back onto his knees Connor pulled Abby back towards him pressing his cock between her arse cheeks slowly pushing into her tightest hole, as he pushed into her Abby let out another long low moan instinctively pushing back against him helping his cock enter her tight arse until finally he bottomed out in her prompting him to balance himself on his arms at either side of her head to prevent himself from crushing her

Connor then proceeded to spend the next several minutes fucking his sleeping wife into the mattress again, he didn't last longer than ten minutes as her arse was far too tight for him to stand and before he could stop himself he was blowing his third and final load deep inside her before pulling out to finish on her back, he then rolled off of her and promptly fell asleep beside her too exhausted to clean Abby off

The next morning Abby woke up feeling amazing, she ached in a blissful way that made it seem like she had had countless orgasms whilst she slept, sitting up to stretch she noticed that the covers and pillows stuck to her slightly "what the…?" she pondered for a moment before she ran her fingers through her hair finding it stuck together and when she took her fingers out she found a crusty white substance on them, she then licked it to test what it was immediately tasting the addictive tang of her husband's cum bringing a broad smile to her face, Connor had actually followed through with her fantasy and the realization was enough to make her orgasm then and there

After that Abby was ecstatic to find that Connor had grown from reluctant to being ok with her fetish as long as she wasn't overly demanding of him about it since he greatly preferred it when she was visibly enjoying sex, from then on at least once a week Abby would go to bed and make it obvious that she had taken a sleeping pill to tell Connor that she wanted him to use her again and the next morning she woke up blissfully achy and sticky to the point that she started to plan how she would tell Connor about the other fetishes she had that he didn't know about

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	19. Christmas with Abby and Connor

Christmas with Abby and Connor

Connor panted heavily as he felt his fifth load that morning starting to brew, sweat was pouring from every pore on his body and his legs felt like they were about to collapse but Abby just wouldn't stop sucking him, his nymph of a wife's mouth pumping along his thick cock in a constant tempo having never rested since she had started over an hour ago

The morning had started out like any other Christmas morning, they abused the chance to sleep in as Christmas was the only day that Lester allowed anyone at the ARC to remotely relax and when they finally rose at ten they exchanged their gifts, Abby had bought Connor the jacket he had had his eye on for over a month now, it wasn't overly masculine but he definitely looked good in it to the point that it made the blonde purr when he tried it on, Connor in turn have given Abby a pair of earrings in the shape of coiled snakes with the small jewels taking the place of the serpents eyes, as expected Abby had adored the gift which insured some thank you sex for Connor at some point that day, it wasn't his intention but it wasn't something he would ever turn down

With the gifts exchanged Connor headed into the kitchen to make coffee unaware that Abby had taken the time to strip down naked save for a Christmas bow choker she attached around her neck following him into the kitchen and catching him off guard when he reached the counter spinning him around and dropping to her knees taking his pants with her, the first three blowjobs were sheer orgasmic bliss but after the fourth it was almost painful for Connor to cum again having to strip naked to try and relieve the tension the sensations wracking his body brought him

Abby didn't seem to remotely tire after swallowing the first four loads that Connor had shot down her throat bobbing her head frantically whilst her hands worked both the inches of Connors cock that didn't easily fit into his mouth and also caressing his balls feeling yet more cum churning inside for her to suck out of him "oh god Abby stop….I can't again" Connor panted feeling like his heart was about to break free from his ribcage but Abby once again ignored him just sucking even harder before he climaxed again with a pained cry nearly falling to the floor as he grabbed at the counter for support

Moaning loudly around her husband's cock as her mouth was filled with yet another cum load Abby finally released him moving her head back to play with his jizz on her tongue swirling it around enjoying the thick almost chewy texture, after playing with his cum for over a minute she finally swallowed it looking back to her husband's cock with the same amount of animalistic hunger wrapping her hand around his girth stroking him hard and fast as she found him going limp "no going soft on me love, we're not done yet, five loads of cum is nothing for you" she purred lifting his cock to let it rest on her face as she lustfully licked his balls taking them into her mouth to suck hard on them both

Connors head rolled back panting as Abby worked him back to full erection trying to ignore the ache in his groin mixed with the pleasure her hot mouth and hands brought him, when he was finally somehow erect again Abby got up and placed her hands on Connors shoulders looking up at him with lustful dark eyes, she then caught him by surprise showing off her yoga skills by jumping up at him pulling herself up with her arms so that her cunt landed perfectly on his cock impaling herself straight to the hilt as she pressed her legs to Connors upper torso to secure herself, the sound Connor made as she jumped him brought her almost as much pleasure as his cock stretching her#insides making her throw her head back in orgasm soaking both their groins and squeezing her husband's cock like a vice

Hanging from Connors upper body Abby then showed off her considerable lower back and leg strength starting to pump herself along his cock using her thigh muscles to push herself away and bring herself back in rapid succession, the sound of their bodies slapping against each other over and over quickly filled the kitchen as Connor took hold of his wife's waist starting to move her faster much to both of their pleasure, Abby's tits bounced wildly along with her hair and ass as Connor worked her to a frenzy on his dick bringing her to her second orgasm in minutes "fuck yes!" she wailed arching her back letting go of Connors shoulders to literally go limp in his hold "use me harder!"

Gripping Abby's waist harder he let his slutty wife hang from his waist moving her along his cock even harder ignoring the burning sensation in his joints, balancing herself like a gymnast placing both hands on the groin Abby tried her best to look up at her cock god of a husband but her bouncing tits kept getting in the way, the small annoyance was quickly forgotten as she orgasmed yet again nearly slipping and banging her head on the floor as her body seized up in ecstasy having to balance on her shoulders as Connor pounded into her jackhammer style

Before long Connors cock was oozing precum again showing that his sixth load was building "that's it Connor, cum inside me, as deep as you can" the blonde panted wrapping her legs tight around Connors waist trapping him inside her as she squeezed her cunt as tight as she could around his dick, within seconds Connor was cumming deep inside her filling her womb with his red hot cum making her sigh in total fulfilment slumping to the kitchen floor as Connors hands went slack

Mewling with pleasure as her husbands seed warmed her insides Abby looked up at her husband as he slumped back against the counter gasping for breath, he looked like he had run five marathons in a row but Abby couldn't bring herself to let him rest just yet especially since his cock wasn't completely flaccid and she wasn't covered in his cum yet "come on Con, I know you want more" she breathed beckoning him to her as she squeezed her tits together

Despite feeling like he was about to have a heart attack from over exertion Connor couldn't resist what Abby obviously wanted moving to mount her chest pressing his cock between her perky tits as she pushed them together hard around his girth "fuck that's it, fuck my tits and cum all over my fucking face!" she all but demanded before letting her head roll back as Connor obliged her wishes thrusting his cock as hard as he could between her breasts

Abby writhed and squirmed under Connor as his huge cock worked her tits in all the right ways, his rock hard girth feeling heavenly between her firm but soft breasts and the way it throbbed in perfect synchronicity to her heartbeat only added to her enjoyment as well as the way the large cock head poked at her face with every thrust coating it with a healthy layer of precum making her moan in perverted lust, unfortunately through fatigue and the silky softness of his wife's tits Connor barely lasted over five minutes before he panted that he was about to cum prompting Abby to tell him to get off of her

As he stood up Abby got up onto her knees aiming her husband's cock at her face jerking him hard and fast until he exploded all over her coating her skin and hair in thick salty streams of jizz moaning and panting with every shot that decorated her face, finally spent Connor collapsed against the kitchen counter dripping with sweat as Abby leisurely sucked his cock clean "where did…that come from?" he asked as he tried to make his legs work

"It's Christmas, how else would you want to spend the day?" Abby responded simply with a dirty smile before giving his now flaccid cock a few more hungry licks "now go lie down and I'll get dinner ready, I want you fully rest and ready for later because we're doing nothing else today, Christmas is a celebration and there is no better way to celebrate than having your cock inside me" she instructed him ushering him out of the kitchen before starting to get their dinner ready not bothering to even wipe the cum off of her face

Staggering back to the bedroom Connor collapsed onto the bed ready to sleep away the hour or two before dinner was ready knowing that he needed the energy as Abby never promised sex and backed out of it, he may not be able to walk by the end of the day but he knew that this was going to be one Christmas he wasn't going to forget easily

Most likely because he'd probably be in a coma by Boxing Day

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	20. A less than traditional camping trip

A less than traditional camping trip

Abby let out a content groan as she took a long stretch when she got out of the car relishing the cool crisp breeze that ran over the exposed skin of her stomach when her top rode up as she stretched, most people would have called her and Connor mad for going on a camping trip in early March but since it had been fairly mild that Winter and Spring seemed to be coming early that year they decided to risk it booking a weekend off from work to get out and enjoy the great outdoors

As Connor struggled to heave their camping equipment off of the top of the car Abby took a moment to admire their surroundings, instead of choosing a traditional camping sight to spend their mini holiday they had decided just to use one of the many free open fields in the North of England and the one they had picked had nothing for miles around, no people, no buildings, just wide open space as far as the eye could see

"When you're done getting a nature erection over there could you come help me with this love?" Connor called out to his wife as he finally got the huge bag of equipment off of the car "or would you like to watch me fumble around with this for hours before we finally have a tent up?"

Tittering at her husband's words and the image of him somehow getting trapped in the tent whilst putting it up Abby complied helping Connor carry the bag to a good clear part of the field before setting it down "it's so beautiful out here, nothing for miles around, just you, me and nature" the blonde sighed as another calm breeze ran over her making her clothes instantly feel stuffy, whilst Connor started to get the tent out of its bag Abby undid her jacket letting it fall down her arms onto the grass quickly followed by her top letting her bare breasts bounce free, smiling softly as her nipples pebbled instantly from the cool air Abby then undid her shoes kicking them off along with her socks before finally undoing her pants bending over as she pushed them down baring her pussy and arse to the air

Now completely naked Abby turned to Connor to gauge his reaction only to find that he glanced at her once before continuing with that tent "is that it? No shock or horror? No outburst telling me to get my clothes back on?" she pouted crossing her arms in disappointment to her husband's lack of reaction

"We've been married for how long love?" Connor deadpanned back as he started to fit the mooring pipes together "I learned long ago that as soon as you're out of the sight of people that could arrest you you're clothes are going to come off and you said it yourself, there's literally nobody around for miles so you're hardly going to cause a public outrage"

"But you're so adorable when you get all flustered" the blonde pouted before giving up and helping Connor with the tent, after half an hour and a few hilarious screw ups on Connors part the tent was finally up looking almost like a four star hotel in the middle of the open field, despite Abby's tiny size and the fact that Connor wasn't the tallest of men the couple had packed a huge six man tent that stood nearly ten feet tall and nearly twenty wide making it feel like the equivalent of their living room back at the flat when they went inside "well this is nicer than I thought it would be" Abby commented as Connor laid out the 'floor' of the tent making sure that no grass was left inside "this was definitely worth the money, gets your pants off Connor"

"Can't we at least get the beds sorted out love?" Connor sighed as he secured the last bit of the tents floor not surprised in the slightest at Abby's demand

"I have been naked since the moment we got here and you still don't have your cock out yet, do you know how crazy that drives me?" the blonde retorted practically pouncing on her husband knocking him on his arse as she frantically started to undo his belt "you are going to get these damned clothes off, take me outside and fuck me like I've always dreamed of" she growled lustfully almost ripping his pants open before roughly yanking them down his legs as Connor 'gave in' to her demands removing his shirt and kicking off his shoes to help Abby remove his jeans before she tugged down his boxers with her teeth freeing his hardening cock

Growling like a bitch in heat at the sight of her husband's cock Abby quickly dove in taking every inch of him into her mouth making Connor groan as she started sucking him as fast and hard as she could coaxing him to full erection in seconds, resting a hand on his wife's head Connor reclined back watched Abby's head rapidly bob along his length loving the little gagging and retching sound she made every time she reshaped her windpipe with his dick, humming and slurping loudly Abby relished every inch of Connors cock having been craving it since they had left their flat that morning, she had constantly been giving Connor little signals that she at least wanted to suck his cock several times throughout the car journey but since they had left early that morning Connor had been too tired to notice even when she squeezed his thigh teasingly close to his groin

Releasing Connors cock with a wet popping sound wrapping a tiny hand around his thick shaft starting to stroke him hard and fast as she lowered her mouth to his balls zealously sucking and licking them as hungrily as she had with his balls, sucking them both into her mouth the blonde slathered them with her tongue practically able to feel the cum churning inside making her moan with arousal around them making Connor moan in turn, precum started to quickly pour from the tip of his cock coating his shaft and Abby's hand making it easier for her to stroke him

Before long Abby brought her husband to his climax taking his cock back into her mouth sucking him deep as he unloaded deep down her throat with a low almost pained groan, zealously gulping down his cum like an addict Abby then slowly pulled her mouth off of him and proceeded to lick every inch of him clean before taking his hand to pull him to his feet and lead him out of the tent, in the time it had taken them to put the tent up and for Abby to suck Connors first cum load out the sun had started to set sending crimson streaks across the sky as early evening approached prompting the blonde to stop and admire the sight for a few moments before returning to the much more important matter at hand

Moments later the sounds of the wind in the trees and the crickets starting to sing was joined by Abby's moans and screams of ecstasy, her fingers dug deep into the grass and dirt as Connor took her roughly from behind, his rough calloused hands gripping her waist hard enough to bruise her as he slammed into her making her tits bounce wildly, within seconds Abby was orgasming as one of her biggest fantasies was brought to life having always dreamed of being fucked out in the middle of nowhere and despite the many occasions they had the chance to indulge in that fantasy when they were stuck in the past they just couldn't risk Abby getting pregnant

Pushing back with each of Connors thrusts Abby let her mouth run wild not having to fear anyone hearing her, no neighbours to complain about her screaming too loud on a night, no police to knock on their door when someone mistook her screams for a murder attempt….again, just her and Connor and nature for miles around letting her scream, moan and even make borderline animalistic noises in sheer pleasure as loud as she wanted "Harder! Fuck me harder Connor!" she pleaded before shrieking as her husband grabbed a rough handful of her hair pulling her back onto her knees by it "oh god yes just like that!"

Pressing her knees harder to the dirt Abby reached back to run her fingers through Connors hair looking back at him with pure lust and need as she bucked back even harder against his punishing thrusts, her breasts bounced even harder as she forced her body to slam back faster panting and gasping shamelessly with pleasure orgasming again as Connor pulled her head back even further forcing her to rest it on his shoulder as she was forced to look directly skywards making her toes curl as her neck burned from the strain

Reaching around to grope at his wife's bouncing breasts Connor sank his teeth into her throat making her gasp sharply and orgasm hard around his cock again making him throb hard inside her feeling like he was going to cum at any moment, gripping Connors hair tighter Abby pushed down on his head encouraging him to bite her harder whimpering from the excruciating mixture of pain and pleasure his teeth brought her causing tears to run down her cheeks, biting down harder Connor was nearly at the point of drawing blood before his cock finally erupted inside her filling his nympho of a wife with his hot seed sending her into another crushing orgasm making her to completely limp in his grasp

After they had finished and calmed down from their orgasm highs Abby and Connor proceeded to set up a camp fire huddling together still naked in front of the flames as the night time chill washed over them, enjoying the heat from the fire helping ease their aching muscles as they enjoyed the calm after their intense fuck session

When the sun fully set and the couple headed into the tent for the night after the fire went out Abby quickly found herself in the mood for more of Connors cock pushing him back on their airbed the moment he set it up straddling his waist and slamming down on his cock in one fluid motion, resting her hands on his chest the blonde quickly set a fast frantic pace bouncing on her husband's cock making her breasts and hair bounce with her, taking a firm hold of Abby's firm arse Connor aided her riding pace thrusting up hard into her making her bounce even harder "fuck Connor just like that! Use my fucking cunt!" the blonde panted removing her hands from her husband's chest to sit limply on his cock letting her body move to his thrusts

Groaning with pleasure as Abby's cunt clenched harder around his cock Connor rolled them both over making Abby yelp as her back hit the airbed before orgasming hard as Connors crushing weight came down on her pinning her legs in a way that pressed her knees to her shoulders "oh god yes!" she screamed throwing her head back as she held onto her legs to keep them up "Connor pull out! Put it in my arse! I want you to fuck my arse!" she pleaded before gasping as Connor roughly pulled out of her soaking cunt

He then lifted her hips pressing her shoulders deeper against the airbed before slamming into her tightest hole in one hard thrust making his slútty wife scream her lungs out in ecstasy, gritting his teeth as Abby's tight hole squeezed him harder than her pussy ever could he placed his hands down on her shoulders pinning her down hard enough to bruise her as he pounded into her arse with y everything he had almost making her stomach bulge out with every thrust, the blondes moans and screams of pleasure soon became just unintelligible babbles as her eyes rolled back and her tongue hung out drooling slightly orgasming every ten seconds or so until Connor finally came deep in her arse scolding her insides with his red hot cum

That night the pair slept sounder and deeper than they had in months not even bothering to get in their sleeping bags before losing consciousness leaving their bodies bare to the brisk air inside the tent and to anyone who may come across their tent and curiously peer inside, as always Abby slept with Connor resting on top of her for both warmth and comfort wrapping her arms around his frame occasionally moaning in her sleep as his cock brushed against her still wet slit every so often

The next morning Connor was the first to wake up slowly pulling himself away from Abby making sure not to wake her gently kissing her cheek before he stood up and headed towards the tents entrance, unzipping the entrance Connor took a moment to take in the sunrise taking a deep breath of the crisp clean morning air, it was a definite difference compared to waking up in London where if he took too deep of a breath he'd choke on exhaust fumes

As he admired the strong golden hues the rising sun sent across the sky Connor flinched slightly as he felt Abby press up against him from behind winding her arms around his waist "morning love" he smiled to which Abby sleepily murmured back rubbing her face against his back "come to enjoy the sunrise with me?", shaking her head against Connors back Abby began to kiss and lick along his skin as one of her hands trailed lower to his groin wrapping around his thick morning wood and starting to stroke him hard

Connor groaned and shudder letting his head roll back as Abby leisurely gave him a handjob whilst her free hand trailed upwards to rub along his toned stomach and the beginnings of his six pack, smiling against Connors back as she felt his cock get even harder in her grasp Abby stroked him even faster loving the contrast of hard thick muscle under her soft dainty fingers "you're throbbing already Con" she teased rolling her tongue along his spine "cum nice and hard for me" she breathed adding her other hand using it to stroke the last few inches of his monster cock whilst her first hand tended to the base

Shaking harder Connor bit his lip as he found himself at his climax a little too fast for his liking but he could never last long in the morning, arching his back he climaxed with a shuddering moan shooting his seed in several arching streams covering the grass in front of him whilst Abby kept stroking him faster and harder watching her husband's delicious cum stain the ground loving how it glistened in the early morning light

Even after Connors release had ended Abby kept stroking him for several minutes until he went completely flaccid "one day you're gonna kill me love" he laughed wearily turning around as Abby slowly dropped to her knees taking his flaccid cock into her mouth to start gently sucking him making him groan as she started to bring him back to erection

Just as she felt his cock head open up her throat though a loud braying sound shook the air around them making them both freeze, there wasn't supposed to be any large wildlife for miles and there wasn't a farm around to be seen so the sound couldn't have come from an escaped cow or bull, slowly pulling out of Abby's mouth Connor turned around to notice the trees a few yards behind where they had parked the car starting to move and slowly a huge creature emerged, one with armour like skin, a large shell on its back and a long tail ending with a colossal club like appendage that looked large enough to fell trees with a single swing "shit" Connor gasped as watched the dinosaur almost casually knock down a tree with its front legs to get at its leaves

"Connor, what is that?" Abby asked keeping her voice quiet as she watched the car shake slightly with every step the beast took

"Ankylosaurus, late Cretaceous period, weighs around six tons and can kill a T-rex with a just one hit from its tail" Connor explained as they both froze again when the dinosaur glanced in their direction before going back to grazing "it's anomaly must be nearby, just get back in the tent and stay hidden so it doesn't see you and charge" he told her before slowly starting to move towards the car

"Connor? What the hell are you doing?" Abby tried to call out to him as quiet as she could watching as Connor unlocked the car and reached into the back constantly glancing at the Ankylosaurus to make sure it hadn't moved, keeping crouched she watched as he rummaged through the boot of the car eventually pulling out the anomaly locking device and for a moment she was angry that he had brought a piece of work to what was meant to be a vacation for them but in that situation she was also glad he had brought it especially when both of them caught sight of the dinosaurs anomaly a mere couple yards away in the trees

Clutching the locking device tight Connor took a deep breath before looking back to the Ankylosaurus, whilst it was powerful enough to probably break him in half with a single swing of its tail club it looked heavy enough for him to be able to outrun it and if he could just lead the beast to its anomaly he could trick it into going back through and lock it until it closed by itself "well, here goes nothing" he sighed before suddenly running towards the anomaly shouting at the dinosaur to get its attention, at first the beast merely glanced at him before turning back not deeming him a threat forcing Connor to pick up a nearby rock and hurl it at the creature

The projectile struck the dinosaur across the head with a loud thud doing nothing to damage it but it was enough to invoke its ire turning around with a loud braying roar before charging as fast as it could after Connor, Abby could only watch holding her breath as the very ground shook under the beasts lumbering footsteps, her heart pounding as she watched Connor reach the anomaly waving his arms at the Ankylosaurus as it lumbered ever closer until finally he tried to jump out of its way only to trip and fall flat on the floor as the Dinosaur charged over him rushing straight back through the anomaly

"Connor!" Abby all but shrieked rushing from her hiding spot towards where Connor was lying fearing that she would fine him a mere blood puddle in the grass her heart was calmed ever so slightly when the anomaly was suddenly locked and Connor sat up with a shocked expression on his face

"I didn't expect that to work to be honest" Connor commented as the locking device shook in his hands, when he had fallen the Ankylosaurus's foot had landed a mere inch from his head as it charged over him making him nearly see his life flash before his eyes, moving to sit up he was suddenly bowled over when Abby tackled him knocking him back onto the grass harder

"You! Fucking! Idiot!" the blonde growled as she pinned Connors hands to the ground straddling his waist as she pinned him "you could have died!"

"Yeah, I could have couldn't I?" Connor couldn't help but grin

"No! No cheeky boy grin that makes me want to mount you!" Abby snapped before sighing leaning down to rest her head against his chest "you need to stop doing stupid stunts like this"

"Yeah but if I did the Ankylosaurus would still be here and most likely trampling us to death"

"Yeah….I guess you're right there" the blonde sighed as she let herself relax against Connors front feeling her heart rate steadily slow to a comfortable beat, that was until she felt something hard poking at her thigh "really Connor?" she tittered glancing down to see his thick erection prodding between her legs

"After that shock the bloods got to go somewhere love" Connor grinned almost sheepishly immediately recognizing the dark glint in his wife's eyes, reaching down Abby wrapped her tiny hand around her husband's thick cock starting to rub the head of it along her slit "only you can do from angry to wanting sex in under ten seconds"

Abby just moaned in response moving to straddle Connors waist letting herself slowly sink down on his cock as he reached up to take hold of her breasts, it was times like this that Connor worried that Abby was developing a hero worship complex as it seemed that whenever he did something extremely dangerous she 'rewarded' him with sex shortly afterwards, he didn't have much room to mention it though as Abby quickly set her pace starting to pump herself along his shaft as fast as she could bouncing on his lap panting with sheer lust and pleasure

Biting her lip Abby moved Connors hands away from her tits so that they could bounce wildly from her frantic pace linking her fingers with Connors and squeezing hard as his cock hammered against her g-spot making her orgasm in under a minute, throwing her head back Abby screamed shamelessly into the sky clenching tight around Connors cock without slowing her pace at all, her groin and lower abdomen bulging around his size as she made herself tighter than any vice, groaning with pleasure Connor grit his teeth squeezing Abby's hands back as he started to buck up into her making her bounce even harder on his cock

Abby's screams of pleasure echoed for miles around as Connor changed their position pushing forward to knock his wife onto her back grabbing hold of her waist starting to pound into her with everything he had, digging her nails into the dirt Abby tried her best to keep up with Connors pace bucking her hips wildly against him before screaming breathlessly as his cock erupted inside of her filling her with his hot heavenly cum

Mewling softly as she felt her insides warming from his seed Abby then moaned with contentment as Connor collapsed on top of her pinning her to the ground, she could have stayed like that forever, just her and Connor naked and joined at the groin surrounded by untouched nature, she would have demanded that they had stayed there and even slept their during the night, that was until the clouds started to darken above them followed by the sound of distant thunder forcing them to pull apart and take shelter in their tent just as the skies opened up

It had been far from the uneventful holiday they had hoped for but they couldn't say that they weren't enjoying themselves and Abby was already planning to coax more weekends off out of Lester so that they could go camping again in the near future

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
